Shadow's Memories
by SilverLight05
Summary: Vanessa Mercer's past comes to haunt her during a terrible time the Mercer brothers and sister are having with their mother's death. It's been done, I know, but please read anyways! During and after movie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've only seen Four Brothers about twice and I hardly remember some of the details. But don't worry, I'm going again this Friday because my mom hasn't seen it, so I'm going with her. Okay, this story goes through the movie and afterwards. Now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own none of the characters but my own.**

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter One**

Vanessa Zamora looked at the lady before her. At six years old, she was surprise that someone actually wanted a child that was born heroine addicted, and grew up traumatized. She had light brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and curious brown eyes. She was fairly tan but not too dark but not too pale either. The woman who carried her in put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Evelyn, how are you?"

"Fine, Sam, and yourself?" Evelyn asked.

She had shoulder length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was pale but not so much that it was a powder white look. She was fairly young for a thirty-eight year old.

Sam smiled. "Pretty good. This is Vanessa, the six year old that was rejected nine times."

Evelyn kneeled before the girl and smiled softly. "Hello dear, how are you?"

"Fine." Vanessa whispered.

There were loud thuds above them, Vanessa whimpering. Evelyn stood, rolling her eyes, knowing who was making so much noise upstairs.

"They're going to hear me out after this." Evelyn muttered, Sam chuckling. "Well, you best be going Sam."

"Right, thanks again for everything, Evelyn."

Sam walked out of the house, giving Vanessa one last sympathy look. Evelyn closed the door behind her and turned to see the child looking around. Her eyes wonder up to the stairs on her right as another thud, followed by muffled voices, were heard.

"Vanessa, honey," Vanessa turned to the woman. "Did you ever have brothers before?" Vanessa shook her head. "Do you like playing with boys?"

Vanessa shook her head once more. "Mi papi would beat me if el mi vio with ninos."

Evelyn smiles softly. "But your papi isn't here any longer. He would _never_ lay a hand on you again, okay?" Vanessa nodes slowly, not knowing if she could trust the woman. "Come on than, I want to introduce you to your new four older brothers."

Evelyn took the scared little girl's hand and walked up the stairs.

"Boys! I want you to meet someone."

The door to the right opened, a black boy of about fourteen years old walked in front of the woman and child. He smiled at the sight of me, showing pearly white teeth. The other doors opened to reveal a seventeen year old white boy. He had short dark hair and gray eyes. He had a bit of muscle and had a confident loon on his face, a smirk on his lips when he saw Vanessa.

Another black boy, fifteen years old, walked out. He was a bit shorter than the white boy, and had a clean cut hair and clean clothes, unlike the others, and he, too, smiled at the sight of Vanessa. And the last boy to stand next to his brothers was also white. He was the shortest, and the smallest, about eleven years old. He was thin, but was a bit built like his other brothers. He had long light brown, unkempt hair and brown eyes. He smiled at the sight of Vanessa.

"Boys, I want you all to meet your new sister, Vanessa. Vanessa, this is Angel," Evelyn pointed to the black boy that first walked out. "Bobby," she pointed to the oldest. "Jeremiah," the second black boy. "And Jack."

"Finally, a sister! I was getting sick of brothers." Jeremiah said with a smile.

"Jack, I want you to move into Angel's room. You two will be sharing from now on."

Angel's smile faded. "What! No way!"

At his raised and angry voice, Vanessa whimpered and hid behind Evelyn's left leg, ready to start crying.

"Look what you have done Angel!" Bobby glared at his younger brother.

"Boys, Vanessa came from a very abusive home. Please be careful with what you say and do around her." Evelyn told them, trying to calm the girl down.

The boys looked at each other, wondering all ready about the girl's past. Bobby walked over to Evelyn and kneeled, smiling softly at Vanessa.

"It's okay Vanessa, Angel didn't mean to yell."

Vanessa sniffed, a tear falling. "Please don't hit me. I promise to obey." She said in a low voice, gripping Evelyn's pants.

Everyone but Evelyn, who knows Vanessa's background, was surprise by this.

"No one's going to hit you, Nessa." Bobby said softly.

Vanessa poked her tear streaked face from behind Evelyn's left leg.

"I'll make _sure_ no one is ever going to land a hand on you."

Vanessa ran from behind Evelyn's leg and into Bobby's arms. He hugged her, picking her up as he stood. Vanessa buried her face at the base of his neck, hoping that all the pain and suffering would go away.

"Shh, it's okay. Your new brother's are going to protect you from now on, okay?"

Vanessa pulled back to look at Bobby's smiling face. She turned to the other boys to see them smiling also, nodding their heads. Vanessa smiled faintly, knowing that she found a good home with people that actually care about her.

Bobby than turned, looking at Angel and Jack. "Jack, take out all your things and move into Angel's room. Angel, don't complain and help Jackie boy."

Angel made a face but both boys went to do what they were supposed to do. Evelyn smiled, hoping this would be a good experience for the young girl and that it wasn't too late for her.

Bobby turned to look at the girl in his arms. "Want to come to my room and play with some toys while your brothers clean out your room."

Vanessa nodded. "Si, por favor."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, looking over to his mother, who was walking back downstairs as Angel poked his head from Jack's room.

"She's Mexican? All right! Maybe now I can finally understand what Sophie's been saying about me to her friends!" Angel smiled over to Vanessa.

Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Bobby moved her around in his arms a bit to get more comfortable.

"You ain't using our new baby sister to translate what that girl is sayin'!" Bobby told him sternly before walking towards his room.

"Ah, c'mon man! Just until I learn to speak Spanish!" Angel protested.

"No!" Bobby said firmly, closing his door with his foot.

He set Vanessa down and opened a chest. He moved thing around until he found what he was looking for. Bobby pulled out several coloring books and a box of crayons that had some colors missing.

"Here ya go. You can lie on the bed and color until your room's done, okay?"

Vanessa took the books and box before walking over to the bed and jumped on. She lay down and begun to color any pictures that weren't filled in yet. Bobby smiled and walked over to his desk to finish the rest of his homework. He picked up his _Playboy_ magazine and began reading.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Thirteen years later

Vanessa Mercer stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. She was the last Mercer to stay in the house with Evelyn as her brothers all went their separate ways when she was only sixteen years old. Will, Jeremiah actually got married and lived not too far away, but he still lived outside of the house. Vanessa was five feet, five inches with waist length brown hair, the ends curled in every direction. Her brown eyes were covered by green contacts but even so, they were still curious to everything around her.

Evelyn walked into the kitchen, fixing her scarf and coat. She was going out to the market a few blocks down the street to pick up a turkey and a few food items for the thanksgiving holiday.

"Okay, I'll be back in just a few minutes. I want you to finish your homework and asleep before I get back! College student or not!"

Vanessa turned to Evelyn with a smile. "Si mom."

Evelyn chuckled and kissed Vanessa's cheek. She walked out the back door, letting the door slam to a shut. Vanessa finished the dishes and went to open the fridge for some juice. She noticed that there wasn't any juice, or milk. She knew it was too late to stop her mom, so knowing that she's was going to get grounded for this, Vanessa grabbed her house keys from the dinning room table, and put on her jacket and black beanie.

She locked the house door and got into her car, knowing her mom wouldn't like Vanessa out walking so late. Ten minutes later, Vanessa parked behind her mother's car, turning off her car and headlights. She was about to get out when she heard muffled gun shots. Vanessa looked around, trying to see where it was coming from.

Two masked figures ran out of the small market, Vanessa slouching down so as to not get seen. Once the young adult knew that thieves were gone, Vanessa sat up slowly, her heart slowly going back to normal speed. But Vanessa's eyes widen in fear.

"'Ama!"

Quickly getting out, Vanessa ran to the market and swung open the door. She looked around and froze at the sight before her. Tears blurred her vision as she ran to the back of the market. Vanessa sat on her knees next to Evelyn's head and carefully turned her over.

"No!" Vanessa screamed, slouching forward with an awkward hug.

She stayed like that for so many hours, crying. Evelyn's blood pooled around her and Vanessa's body, the young adult not really noticing it. Vanessa can't even remember when the cops came. Or when they tried to pried her off of Evelyn's lifeless body. Or when Jeremiah hugged her until Vanessa cried herself to sleep in the guest room of Jeremiah's and Camille's house.

The only thing Vanessa remembered was the two dark figures and Evelyn's cold body against her own warm one.

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Two**

Vanessa woke up early on the day of her mother's funeral. She quietly dressed in baggy black hip hugger pants, high heeled boots, and a tight black shirt. Putting her hair in a high pony tail, Vanessa quietly walked out of Jeremiah's house, wanting to be alone on this day. Vanessa walked to a nearby market and bought white lilies, her mother's favorite flower.

The young adult walked towards the cemetery and leaned against a tree far away from where her mother was to be buried. She waited two hours when Vanessa saw the line of cars pull to a stop on the side of the small rode. Vanessa watched the people all follow the six people holding a black casket towards the all ready dug up grave.

She saw her oldest, and idol, brother, Bobby, staying strong as usual. He didn't weep nor shed a tear in front of everyone as the preacher talked on and on. Vanessa gave a quiet dry laugh as she thought about what her brother thought of her crying like she was. She's a Mercer; she's supposed to be strong, right?

Next, Vanessa saw her oldest but the youngest of the four boys, crying without any shame, as was Jeremiah. But Jack had a good reason too cry as he was. Just three months ago Jack called their mom, something went wrong and the two didn't say goodbye in good terms.

Once the casket has been lowered and two men started to cover it up, everyone started to walk towards their cars to go to the reception over at Jeremiah's.

Bobby looked around with worried eyes. _'Where are you baby?'_

When everyone was gone, Vanessa walked towards the grave slowly, trying to hold back her tears. She moved behind the grave stone as the two men continued to shovel dirt inside the hole. Vanessa kissed the lilies and placed them upon the stone.

"Goodbye 'ama." She whispered before walking away.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Green and Fowler sat in their car, watching the people walking into Jeremiah Mercer's house for the reception. A car slowly passes by, the person driving Green immediately surprise to recognizing the man.

"Wow," Green says as he watches Bobby drive by slowly before going to park somewhere. "Been a long time since someone's seen that face around."

"Who's he?" Fowler asked, looking at his partner.

"Bobby Mercer." Green tells his partner, looking at Bobby park around the corner. He looks back to Fowler. "Heavyweight Champion, played hockey Michigan Miller."

Fowler looks straight to see a kid in a black leather jacket, crying. "Who's the kid?"

Green looks to where Fowler nodded. "Jack Mercer. First class fuck up, third class rocker."

The two cops watch as Bobby makes his way over to Jack, as Jeremiah talks with a group of old women by his house.

"You okay?" Bobby he asked his younger brother.

Jack nods, not able to use his voice. Bobby puts his arm around Jack's shoulder, quickly hugging him.

"I love you, you know?"

Jack looks at him tearfully, nodding. Letting him go, Jack quickly wipes his tears and follows his older brother, putting a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it. They make their way to their other brother.

"I thought you said there were five of them?" Fowler asks confuse as the women leave Jeremiah to greet his brothers.

"Angel, pretty boy, ex-hustler, soldier." Green said simply. "And Vanessa, the youngest of them all. Turning nineteen in two days, before Thanksgiving." Green shook his head, looking around the people. "She should have been here. I heard that she was the one to find Evelyn dead." Green looked at his partner with a worried expression.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bobby and Jack walked over to Jeremiah, Jack taking out his cigarette and blowing out some smoke.

"Where's Nessa?" Bobby asked, looking around desperately.

Jack leaned against the garage, wondering the same thing. And because they were closer of age, Jack and Vanessa got along the most. But that never stop her from admiring Bobby the most, even if she did get along with all of them.

Jeremiah shook his head. "Left early this morning. No one's seen her since yesterday."

"Damn baby, please don't do anything stupid." Bobby whispered, looking up at the sky.

Jeremiah than smiled and poked Bobby's chest with his forefinger. "You remember I built that tree house and you burned it down?" Jeremiah told him with a smile, as Bobby laughed.

"I didn't mean to, man!" Bobby smiled back, remembering at the memory. "It was an accident! Besides, this is made of brick!" Bobby said, knocking on the brick to prove his point.

"Brick my ass! I don't rust you with fire man!" Bobby rolled his eyes as he walked past Jeremiah, who turned to Jack. "You best put that thing out!"

"Oh come on! I'm not Bobby!" Jack complained.

"I don't care! You ain't going through this house with that thing!"

Jack rolled his eyes but put out his cigarette anyways before walking inside with his brothers. Both Bobby and Jack said hello to those they knew but didn't get a chance to say anything before walking out in the backyard. Both Bobby and Jack smiled at the two girls, the oldest holding a dog by a leash.

"Hi, you must be Daniela." Jack said with a warm smile, as he and Bobby kneeled before them.

"And this must be Amelia." Bobby said, scratching the dog's head.

"No! I'm Amelia."

Bobby smiled, chuckling a bit. "I know sweetie. You probably don't remember us but I'm your Uncle Bobby, and this is Cracker Jack."

Jack closed his eyes, before re-opening them and turning to his brother. "Man, don't teach them that." Jack hissed, shaking his head.

"You can't be our Uncles. You're white." Daniela said with confusion.

Bobby and Jack smiled. "We're a different kind of Uncles. You see, your grandma adopted us and your father."

Amelia looked over to the left. "Look! Cops."

Both Bobby and Jack glared at them but made no move to greet them.

Green smiled. "That's right. No one move, you're all under arrest." The girls laughed, running away. "Hey! Where you going?"

Bobby and Jack stood up as Green and Fowler stood in front of them. Neither brother was too happy to be talking with them.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. How've you been? You've been straight?"

Bobby shrugged. "Straight-ish."

Green nodded, looking at Jack. "Sorry about your mom." Green looked at Bobby once more. "She would have been happy that you made it to the service, better yet the funeral."

"I didn't come back for no funeral."

Green closed his eyes as Fowler raised an eyebrow. "Don't go do something stupid. Let us handle it. We'll get the assholes who did this." Green told the oldest, knowing that Bobby would do something stupid.

"Oh yeah, Detroit's finest did a great job cleaning up the place." Bobby mocked them. "Get your damn doughnuts and coffee and get the fuck out of her." He told them as he and Jack turned to go back into the house.

Fowler turned to his partner. "Nice guys."

Green rolls his eyes and both cops follow after the two brothers.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After the reception was over and everyone left Jeremiah's home and Camille threatening both Bobby and Jack to help clean a bit, they drove towards the home they have not seen in three to four years. Jeremiah parked his car as Jack parked behind him, not seeing Vanessa's car in the drive way. Jack looks to Bobby worriedly, hoping that his sister was okay. All three brother's getting out, Jack took his bag and guitar case out from the back.

The three brothers walked into the porch and over to the house door, Jeremiah ready to open it. A deep voice startled them all, making them turn towards the dark corner.

"Ya'll ain't right leaving me out in the cold."

Jeremiah quickly turned on the porch light. Their eyes all lit up, as Bobby was the first to make his way over to the man.

"Yo little brother, you asshole!"

Angel stood up, hugging Bobby, smiling to see them. Bobby than took a step back as Angel and Jack hugged. Once they parted, Jack smiled at his big brother's pure white teeth, trying to get a better look.

"You whitened your teeth?"

"Man, shut up." Angel picked up his duffle bag.

"Didn't Nessa let you in?" Bobby asked, hoping that Vanessa was there and that her car was way in the back.

"No man. I thought she was going to be with you guys." Angel frowned.

Bobby and Jack turned to Jeremiah. "Hurry up and open the door Jerry!"

Once the door was opened, everyone quickly ran in but stopped at the small hallway, feeling to weird of not having their mother there to greet any of them. Ever. But Bobby quickly got out of it and ran upstairs, yelling all the while.

"Vanessa! Baby, answer me!"

Jack went into the kitchen as Angel and Jeremiah entered the living room and dinning room.

"Shit! She's not here!" Bobby yelled, running down the stairs.

But as all the brothers met in the small hallway, they all stared in relief and worried as Vanessa walks slowly into the house. She had an expressionless face, but looked pale and too skinny. She looked around the house, never has she been inside it since her mother died just three weeks ago.

"Nessa, baby?" Bobby asked cautiously, bring Vanessa out of her thoughts.

Vanessa looked over to her older brother, than looked at all of her brothers. She seemed to be in a daze, not really knowing if this was real or not. But even so, she thought she could be strong like Bobby. She thought she cried out all her tears at the park's lake. But she neither cried out all of her tears nor was she as strong as Bobby.

So Vanessa just broke down and cried, feeling weak to even stand. She fell on to her knees, leaning her body forward. Bobby quickly kneeled over to his sister and helped her up a bit before hugging her close to him. He kissed her hair, holding back his own tears, feeling Vanessa fisting his shirt. Never did he want to see his sister like this. This was not the way he wanted to see her again and catch up since he left. Sure he was there sometimes on holidays, and called every birthday when she gotten a birthday card from him. But being face to face was a whole different story and this was not what he has pictured in his mind.

The other men kneeled around the girl and Bobby, rubbing Vanessa's back and arms, trying to calm her hysteric sobs. At that moment, all four brothers saw their sister as fragile and scared as the day she came to this house. She was strong while the men stayed in the house. Vanessa always following them around, hanging out with them and their friends wherever they went. Vanessa even learned how to fight and scared people just from watching her brothers. But once they left the house, Vanessa became more of girl rather than a tomboy. But she still had the badass attitude she got from her brothers.

After what seemed forever, Vanessa's cries have stopped and Bobby looked down to see his baby sister asleep in his arms, clinging on to him for dear life. He stood up, bringing Vanessa with him, before scooping her up in his arms. Bobby looked at his brothers, also standing up.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Jack, you take your old room. Angel, take Jeremiah's." Bobby sighed, turning to the stairs. "I'll take mom's room."

Angel shook his head. "I'm get me something to eat. Ya'll hungry?"

Everyone shook their heads, Jeremiah walking over to the couch as Jack followed Bobby up the stairs. Bobby walked over to his sister's room, turning the light on. At this movement, Vanessa woke up, blinking her eyes to see hallway moving away and Jack entering his room. Bobby grimaced at the posters framed and put up as he walked over to Vanessa's bed.

"You just _had_ to go and like _Lord of the Rings_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean_." Bobby whispered, laying his sister down.

Vanessa laughed, making Bobby jump up startled. "I only like Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp because they're good actors. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm no love-sick teen in love with them because of their characters they play or how hot they are." Vanessa said, smiling at her brother.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You're only covering it with that sorry ass for an excuse."

Vanessa shook her head, rolling her eyes. Bobby smiled and leaned down to kiss her brow.

"Try to sleep baby." He stood and walked out, turning off the light.

Vanessa heard the faint strumming of guitar coming from Jack's room, as well as faint crying she knew that belong to Bobby and a seventies song coming from Angel's. The young adult began drifted off to a light slumber until she heard voice out in the hall.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Bobby yelled to his younger brother who was dressed up nicely.

Angel stopped in mid step and looked over to Jack's room to see all three of his brothers looking at him, Jack never ceasing to play his guitar.

"Man, I can't stay in this house any longer. I need some fresh air."

Bobby threw his head back, laughing. "You're full of shit, man. You can smell that ass all the way from over here."

Angel frowned, trying to look innocent. "What are you talkin' about man?"

"You're going to see that La vida loca!" Bobby shouted.

Vanessa smiled, knowing who Bobby was talking about. She opened her eyes and looked through the crack in the door to see her brother Angel.

"She got a boyfriend Angel!" Vanessa and Jeremiah yelled at him at the same time.

Angel looked at Jeremiah and Vanessa, through the crack. "Man, I ain't going to see her! I just need some fresh air!" Angel yelled before walking down stairs.

"Air my ass!" Vanessa yelled after him, her brother's laughing.

"Man, she has a hard ass dick in her right now, screamin' someone else's name. She ain't gonna remember your black ass!" Bobby yelled after his brother, shaking his head as Jeremiah and Jack laughed. "Go back to sleep, Nessa. Sorry to have woken you." Bobby yelled after remembering that she was awake.

Vanessa sighed and got out of bed to change into a tank top and sweat pants as it would be a cold night that night. She went back to her bed and snuggled under the covers, falling asleep immediately.

**A/N: Well, I'm kind of surprise to see that a couple people actually like this story as it has been done before, you know, the whole Mercer's having a sister and all. Well, I hoped you all liked this chapter; I tried my best in remembering what was happening and what was being said. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Three**

On the day of her birthday, Vanessa was woken up to yelling downstairs and knew that Bobby was fighting with Angel, once again, about Sophie, who was staying here for a while (Or forever). So reluctantly, Vanessa got out of her warm bed and made her way out of her room just in time to see Sophie marching out of Angel's room and down the stairs. It was nice to have her brothers, three of them actually, under one roof again. But also a pain in the ass when it was her vacation time and she couldn't even sleep in late with all the noise they make. Shaking her head, Vanessa walked down the stairs.

"C'mon Bobby! She's not getting comfortable here!" Angel yelled, trying to keep his girlfriend at the house.

Sophie stops near the bottom of the stairs and glares over to Bobby. "Que tienes conmigo, Bobby? Yo puedo queda si yo quiero!" She yelled in Spanish. (What do you have against me… I can stay if I want too!)

"No one speaks fuckin' Spanish here, sweetheart! So speak English!" Bobby yelled, irritated that he couldn't understand.

"Callete, Bobby! Pendejo!" Sophie yelled back, getting sick of his attitude. (Shut up…)

Angel walks over to his girlfriend. "Baby, go back up stairs and stay in my room!" Angel yelled over the bickering of Sophie and Bobby.

"Vamno!" Bobby yelled out the wrong word, turning his back to her.

"Don't start man!" Angel yelled just as Vanessa appeared standing next to Sophie.

"Todos ya callanse, por favor!" Vanessa yelled. (Everyone shut up, please!)

Everyone shut up and looked to Vanessa.

"Okay, for the record, _I _do speak Spanish, Bobby. And the word you used is suppose to be _vamanos_, not vamno!" Shaking her head, Vanessa looked to the woman next to her. "Sophie, ve y suba las escaleras y permití mí hablar con mi hermano, okay?" (…go and walk back upstairs and let me talk with my brother…)

Sophie smiled. "Okay, gracias. ¡Pero usted sabe que su hermano es un joder bastardo!" She yelled, glaring at Bobby, walking up the stairs. (…thank you. But you know that your brother is a fuckin' bastard!)

"How'd the hell you do that?" Bobby asked, shaking his head.

"It's a gift." Vanessa told him, walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Hispanics always listen to one another." Jack told him, Vanessa smiling.

"She's going to leave this house now, right?" Bobby asked his baby sister.

"No… I just old her to go upstairs and that I'll talk with you." Vanessa smiled innocently, rocking back and forth on her heels her arms cross behind her back.

"What? No, she's not staying in this house!" Bobby yelled, shaking his head.

"Bobby-!"

"Shut up Angel." Vanessa hissed at him, turning to Bobby. "Bobby, just let her stay. I'll make sure she helps around the house." Vanessa walked up to her brother, giving him her famous puppy eye face.

"No." Bobby said not so firmly, Vanessa knowing that he was cracking down.

"Please! I _need_ another female in this house!" Vanessa pouted out her bottom lip, making it tremble as she hugged him around the waist.

Bobby groaned, closing his eyes momentarily. "Damn it!" He hissed under his breath before looking down at Vanessa. "Okay, fine. She can stay." Vanessa smiled, letting him go. "But only if La Vida Loca helps out around the house." Vanessa kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Nessa!" Angel smiled and hugging his sister from behind before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "And happy birthday sleepy head!" And he ran up the stairs to go tell Sophie.

Vanessa shook her head and was about to follow Angel back upstairs to go back to sleep when she was suddenly grabbed around the waist and swung around.

"Happy birthday Nessa!" Jeremiah said, kissing her hair before setting her down on the floor.

Vanessa smiled. "Thanks, but give me warning next time, jeez!"

Once again, the young adult was grabbed around the waist and swung around until she was dropped to her feet.

"Happy birthday Vanessa." Jack said, letting the girl go.

He took her face in both of his hands and gave her a wet kiss on her forehead. Compared to the others, Jack, even though the youngest of the four brothers, was the tallest. He was at least six foot, three inches. Hell, he was even taller than Bobby, who was five foot, nine inches. Vanessa just reached Jack's chest. If she went on her tiptoes she would barely reach his shoulders.

Vanessa giggled like a little girl as Jack squished her face together and moved her head back and forth. He smiled and let her go before pitching her cheek and sitting down on the arm chair. Rolling her eyes, Vanessa smiled over to Bobby, who smiled back.

"Happy birthday Vanessa."

Vanessa smiled though her eyes showed that she was sadden because Bobby hated to show any expression that has to do with him being soft rather than annoyed, or anger.

"Thanks Bobby. Now if you boys keep it down, I'm going back to sleep."

Vanessa walked back up stairs, still downcast of Bobby not showing such a soft emotion in front of his other brothers. But he showed it in front of them whenever she was a little girl. And Vanessa remembered that she wasn't the little girl anymore. She was now a young adult and she was too old to have her brothers act such a manner in front of each other or friends.

Vanessa walked into her room, not even bothering to close the door, and was about to jump on her bed when she was tackled on to it. Vanessa gave a shriek of surprise, hanging on to dear life to whoever tackled her. She was suddenly given wet kisses on her cheek, the person making noises with it. Once they were done, Vanessa looked up to see a smiling Bobby.

"You actually think that I wouldn't be so damn happy on your birthday?" Bobby asked as he started to tickle Vanessa on her sides.

Vanessa shrieked and tried to wiggle her way out of her brother's grasp. She started to laugh so hard that she was crying and out of breath.

"Okay! I give! I give!" Vanessa cried out breathlessly.

Bobby stopped and looked at his sister in mock horror. "A Mercer _never_ gives in!"

"Oh shit!" Vanessa cried.

She was about to move away when Bobby attacked her sides once more. Vanessa grabbed his wrists but he was too strong for her.

"No!" Vanessa laughed. "This ain't fair!" She looked over to the door to see all her brothers and Sophie standing by the door. "C'mon! (laughs) Help me out!"

Her brothers all looked at each other with a smile. They than ran forward, all crying out.

"I got her feet! Jerry, you hold them!" Angel yelled.

"I'll hold her hands!" Jack cried.

"No!" Vanessa cried even harder as she was not being tickled by both Bobby and Angel at the same time.

She tried to free her legs from Jeremiah, almost kicking Bobby in the balls (which he quickly moved out of the way), and tried her hardest to dig her nails into Jack's skin.

"This ain't right!" Vanessa cried, tears now flowing more freely.

Sophie smiled and quickly ran downstairs to get the cake. Vanessa wiggled as hard as she could, her legs and half her waist falling to the floor. Sophie returned minutes later with a small chocolate covered cake, a few candles lit all ready. She cleared her throat to get the boys attentions. Once they saw Sophie, they all got off of Vanessa and started to sing, Sophie walking in between Angel and Bobby.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Nessa/Vanessa. Happy birthday to you."

They all clapped Vanessa shaking her head. "Y'all ain't right." Vanessa told them breathlessly before making a quick wish and blowing out her candles.

"Felize cumpleaños, m'ija." Sophie said, hugging the girl.

"Thanks Sophie."

Sophie stood up straight and smiled. "Okay, who ever wants cake first has to eat some lunch!"

Vanessa looked at her digital clock. "Damn, is it that late?"

"Yeah. So hurry up and get dressed, eat something, and we'll have cake." Angel told him, ready to finger the cake to get a taste but Sophie moved it away.

"Than we'll go over to my house. Camille wanted to have another cake over there with the girls." Jeremiah said.

Bobby frowned. "Why couldn't she have come over here instead?"

"Because the girls will get upset of coming over but not seeing mom."

Everyone looked down or away at the mention of their mother. Both Angel and Jack grimaced at the posters as Angel sticks out his tongue.

"I'm gonna go downstairs before I threw-up from seeing these teen-idols."

Everyone nodded, as Sophie titled her head at the posters.

"I don't know. I think they look pretty cute." Sophie smiled over to Vanessa. "You have good taste."

Vanessa shook her head. "I like how they act! That is all!"

Sophie smirked, winking at the younger girl. "Uh-huh. I bet you get good dreams about them, huh?"

Vanessa turned red but didn't say anything. All four brothers turned to their sister, who now wished that she didn't turn red. She quickly ran past them, diving under Jeremiah's legs.

"I'm going to take a shower!" She yelled before locking the door behind her.

"Hey! We're going to have a serious talk, young lady!" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah! And no more porn for you!" Angel yelled back.

The door opened slightly, Vanessa poking her head with a frown. "I don't watch porn, unlike you guys!" And she closed the door again, locking it.

Everyone but Jack went back downstairs to eat some cake

Jack pounded on the door. "At least unlock the door! I got take a piss!"

"You should have thought of that before I was planning on taking a shower!" Vanessa yelled over the running water.

"Come on! You should be used to us coming in and out of this bathroom!" Jack yelled, pounding on the door again.

He started to jump up and down, trying to rid his mind of wanting to go. Vanessa rolled her eyes and got out.

"I'll unlock it but count to three!"

"Fine!"

Vanessa unlocked the door and ran over to the shower.

"Three!" Jack yelled, walking into the bathroom just as Vanessa closed the curtain.

"Jackass! You didn't even count right!"

"Ahh…"

Was the response Vanessa got from her brother. She grimace in disgusted and started to hum loudly as she started to scrub her arms. Once Jack finished, he flushed the toilet, which resulted in having the hot water in the shower run icily cold.

"Ahh! Fuckin' Jack!" Vanessa shrieked loudly, jumping back and nearly falling out but she quickly grabbed the towel holder.

Jack laughed, washing his hands. "Sorry Nessa, forgot about that."

Vanessa glared at him before standing up straight and grabbing a towel. Jack quickly shut off the faucet and ran out of the bathroom just as the towel flew through his head.

"Ha! Missed!" Jack yelled, closing the door.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

--Jeremiah's house—

As Jeremiah let his brothers and Vanessa in, Vanessa's left leg and waist were quickly attacked by her niece.

"Aunt Vanessa! Aunt Vanessa! Happy birthday!" The two girls cried out together.

Amelia looked up, both girls not letting their aunt go, resulting in not letting their other uncles through and the cold air of November to blow into the warm house.

"How does it feel to be old as our mom and dad?" Amelia asked.

Vanessa laughed as a 'Hey!' came from Camille and Jeremiah. "I'm still young, honey. I'm not _that_ old yet."

Angel, Bobby, and Jack all started to laugh as Camille put her right hand on her hip, pointing at the young girl.

"You best keep your comments, or you ain't getting your birthday present!" Camille threaten.

Vanessa smiled. "But I all ready got the best birthday present, even if it was under other circumstances." She smiled behind her to her brothers, who also smiled.

Bobby ruffled Vanessa's hair, while Camille smiled sadly, even though she didn't want her daughters to do with anything their uncles do, or their father _used_ to do.

"Fine," Camille said, a smug look on her face. "I guess you won't be wanting that beautiful black winter trench coat we saw just a month ago." Vanessa's eyes widen as she smiled brightly. "I mean," Camille shrugged. "It _would_ look good on me."

"No!" Vanessa looked down to the girls. "It feels great to be as young as your parents, girls!" The group laughed at the false, but very believable, statement Vanessa gave. "And know that I love your mother very, very, very, very, very, _very_ much!"

"Hey! I helped buy that coat too, you know!" Jeremiah complained but smiled nonetheless.

"Come on girls, let your aunt go. You're letting the cold air in!" Camille motioned her daughters to follow her, ignoring her husband's complains.

The girls let Vanessa go and ran after their mother. Vanessa walked in further, letting her brothers inside, closing the door.

"Finally, I was freezing my ass out there." Angel complained, as they all shrugged off their coats.

Vanessa smacked his arm, as she looked at all three of her brothers. "Try to watch your language while in this house or around the girls! I don't want them learning things at such a young age." Vanessa started to follow Jeremiah, but stopped as she thought of something else and turned to her brothers. "Even if you guys _did_ learn such things at their age."

Jack hugged Vanessa from behind (leaning down on her as he was too tall), making them both walk towards the kitchen. "We'll behave as best as we could."

"Yeah, yeah." Both Bobby and Angel said, rolling their eyes.

"Thank you guys."

As the group walked into the kitchen Camille, Jeremiah, Amelia, and Daniela started to sing Happy Birthday, the other three brothers joining in. Vanessa smiled, feeling joy at the moment as she had her brothers with her once more and not caring at the moment for how long they would be staying. But even though that their mother wasn't alive anymore, Vanessa felt her presence nearby, helping her and her brothers to move on.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh, and MaeAnn, thank you for tell me about the anonymous review blocker thing! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Four**

The next day, Vanessa was rudely woken up by Jack, who was sitting on her back, squishing her to the bed.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" Vanessa yelled into her pillow.

"You gotta help me out in the kitchen as we're the best cooks." Jack told her, not getting off.

"Why? You can do it on your own!" Vanessa cried.

Jack poked her on the sides, making her squirm and Jack smile.

"Because Bobby told me to come get your lazy college ass out of bed and come help me."

"Fine, as long as you get OFF OF ME!" Vanessa yelled, rolling to the right, which resulted in having Jack fall to the floor. "Finally!"

Vanessa got out of bed and walked over Jack, who glared at her before standing up. She was still half asleep but knew where she was going so she didn't really bump into anything, or fall down for that matter. At the bottom of the stairs, Vanessa turned; ready to go into the kitchen when a voice stopped her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Bobby asked, looking away from the hockey game and to his sister.

Vanessa frowned, "clothes, why?" She looked down to look at her short shorts and knee length t-shirt, which hid the shorts.

"You got nothing on under that damn shirt Nessa!" Angel told her, disapproving of her clothing.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I got (yawn) shorts under, you morons!"

She grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled upwards for her brothers to see her shorts. Letting the shirt go, Vanessa continued her way over to the kitchen grabbing her hair and pulling it into a messy bun.

"Sophie?"

"Si?" Sophie poked her head out of the dinning area. (Yes?)

"You got a hair tie?"

Sophie took off a black hair tie from her wrist and handed it to Vanessa, who smiled at her in thanks.

"Okay, what you'd got done so far?" Vanessa asked, hands on hips after she had her hair up.

"I got the turkey in the oven, which I'm about to check. I got the stuffing, the rolls, and the salad. Now all you need to do is the mash potatoes and the gravy, as you were always the best. Even mom said so." Jack said the last part low.

Vanessa sighed, "fine, fine. Since I _am_ the best at it." She smiled as her brother rolled his eyes.

It took less than half an hour for Vanessa to finish the potatoes and gravy. She looked at Jack to see him pouring some of the juice from the bottom to the top of the turkey so it won't dry up.

"I'm going to go change and than I'll come back done and set the table."

Jack nodded, not really paying attention to her as he was determining if the turkey was really ready or not. Rolling her eyes, Vanessa walked down the hallway, seeing Sophie putting on her coat.

"Hey Sophie, tell your brother I said hi."

Sophie smiled. "Okay, I'll let him know."

"No you won't! Vanessa, don't even think about it!" Bobby yelled from the other room.

Vanessa shook her head. "Decerlo por favor? Y que dame mi papeles de notes porque lo necesito." (Tell him, please? And to give me my notes back because I need them.)

"Okay, esta bien." (… it's fine.)

"Stop speaking in a language I don't understand! And don't tell your brother that my sister said hi, La Vida Loca!" Bobby yelled. "Man, why you always gotta start that?" Bobby yelled at Angel, who was throwing small yellow disks at him.

Sophie glared at the wall where Bobby was hidden, sitting on the couch. "Just for that, I'm gonna tell him!" Sophie whispered, before leaving.

Vanessa chuckled, walking Sophie to the door. "Cuidate mucho, eh?" (Take care of yourself...)

Sophie nodded, walking down the street towards the right. Closing the door, as the cold air gave her goosebumps, Vanessa walked back inside the house, also closing that door.

"What're you gonna do, man? Bite me?" Angel asked, clumping his teeth together, Bobby and Jack laughing.

"Man, you do got some big ass teeth." Bobby agreed through his laughter.

Vanessa just shook her head, muttering under her breath about adults acting like kids. She was walking up the stairs when she than heard Jeremiah and Angel wrestling, Bobby going on about Nitro and Midnight, and cheering Jeremiah on.

"Come on Angel! Stop being a freakin' girl and beat Jerry's ass!" Vanessa yelled, causing both Bobby and Jack to start laughing.

"Shut up Nessa! I ain't no damn girl!" Angel said forcedly, trying to beat Jeremiah, but not having any success.

"And Nitro defeats Midnight!" Bobby's laughter echoed up to Vanessa's ears as she reachedthe top of the stairs.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vanessa put down the salad, standing across from Jack and sitting next to Angel. The Mercer's all held hands, all bowing their heads down as Bobby said a quick prayer.

"Heavenly Father, our Lord and Savior. Thank you for this day. Thank you for bringing us together. Amen."

The group sat down and begun to fill their plates and passing dishes around. Vanessa looked up at Jeremiah, smiling sadly. Camille was kind enough to let Jeremiah spend this one thanksgiving with his brothers and sister, not knowing when it would be the next time the Mercer's would be together. Each of the brothers looked up at the empty chair that will no longer be occupied by their mother.

Jeremiah looks from Evelyn's chair and back down to his food, chewing with his mouth wide open.

"_Jeremiah!"_

Jeremiah looked up to his mother's chair.

"_Zip up your mouth; you grow up in a barn?"_

Jeremiah closes his mouth and looks up at Angel, who was chewing rather noisily, and loudly. "Close your mouth, Angel. Think you a cow or something?"

Angel closes his mouth, looking down at his food.

"_More tattoos Angel?"_

Angel looks at his tattooed arm and pulls down the sleeve.

"_Don't hide them. Look at mind."_

Angel smiled as he could picture his mother pulling down her shirt slightly off her right shoulder to show a black rose.

"_But take your elbow off the table."_

Angel did so quickly. Jack tried not look at the empty chair next to him, and just ate slowly.

"_Jackie"_

Jack stopped when he was about to pick up some turkey, hearing his mother's voice.

"_I know bad things happened before you came to me, I know. Look at me."_

Jack looks to the empty chair to picture Evelyn smile warmly, her arms held out before him, her palms opened wide.

"_Your safe."_ Evelyn nods at him.

Jack nods, holding back his tears. Vanessa continued to eat very little, not feeling right of not having their mother there with them. Vanessa felt a warm hand on her left hand that was pressing against the table tightly, followed by a familiar voice.

"_Vanessa, honey, look at me dear."_

Vanessa did what she was told. Evelyn sat before her, smiling softly at her.

"_Nessa, your brother's will **always** take care of you. They'll keep you safe from your father."_

Vanessa couldn't help but let the tears fall as Evelyn disappeared before her. The only thing that brought Vanessa out her thoughts was a fork hitting against the plate and Bobby's voice.

"Fuck this! Lets go play some hockey." Everyone, but Vanessa, turned to him as he stood, stirring his whiskey with his middle finger. "I want to see some quick sticks and some tight passing." He walked towards the kitchen, attempting to walk out the back door.

"It's cold out, man!" Angel protested. "I didn't come all this fucking way to play some damn hockey!"

But reluctantly, everyone but Vanessa stood up and followed Bobby out. Vanessa wiped her tears away, knowing Jack was still standing there, his eyes on her.

"Nessa? You coming?" Jack's soft and concerned voice met her ears.

"Naw. You guys go out and have fun. I don't want to be out in the cold today. Besides, I got some homework to finish up." Vanessa said, not once looking up.

Jack nodded, although he knew she couldn't see it, and walked out. Vanessa sniffed and looked up, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She stood and begin to clean the table. She set two plates down at the counter when someone spun her around. Vanessa gave a shriek and swung her left arm, only to have Bobby catch her wrist.

"Damn it Bobby! Don't sneak up to me like that!"

Bobby let her wrist go, bent down, circling around Vanessa's knees and stood up, picking Vanessa up and on his shoulder. He walked towards the coat hangers and grabbed Vanessa's blue, baggy hoody and beanie, all the while his sister yelling at him.

"Put me down this insistent Bobby!" Vanessa tried to get off his shoulder but he wouldn't let go. "What the hell do you think you're fucking doing?"

"You need to have fun and you're _going_ to have _fun_!" Bobby told her.

He walked out into the bitter cold, the cold air blowing towards Vanessa's hip hugger jeans and white, long sleeved shirt, making her shudder with coldness. Bobby kneeled and put Vanessa onto the ground before pushing her head down and into the back seat, where Jack took hold of her waist and brought her in the rest of the way.

"What the hell?" Vanessa yelled as she was tossed onto Angel's lap while her feet were across Jack's lap.

Bobby entered the driver's seat, throwing Vanessa's hoody and beanie at her. Vanessa greedily took her hoody and placed it over her, shivering a bit, while putting on her beanie. Angel rubbed his sister's arms, while Jack rubbed her legs. Bobby drove out of the drive way and towards the rink.

"I haven't played hockey for three fucking years, Bobby!" Vanessa stated, feeling a bit warmer.

"You'll remember how to play when you get on the ice." Bobby told her, telling her that that was the end of the discussion.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vanessa skated as quick as she could as she had the puck. She was about to move to the left when one of the guys on the opposite team pushed her hard to get to the puck. Vanessa fell to the ice and slid a few ways.

"Penchi pendejo!" Vanessaswore at him in Spanish.

She got up, going after the man. Bobby and Angel looked at each other before going after the man who pushed their sister. Angel came to his right and pushed him, while Bobby pushed him forward, making the man fall to the ice, face first. Vanessa skated around them and took the puck before hitting it over to Jack.

"That's for pushing our sister!" Bobby told the man before going after his sister with Angel at his side.

"Yes baby." Jeremiah held his cell phone up to his ear trying to hear.

Bobby skated over to Jeremiah. "What are you doing?"

Jeremiah ignored him. "Let me talk to the girls."

Bobby slapped the phone away and hit it to the side with his stick.

"Damn it Bobby! That was my phone, man!" Jeremiah yelled, going after his older brother.

Jack hit the puck and made a goal.

"Yes! Never mess with the Mercer's!" Vanessa yelled, skating next to Jack and giving each other a high five.

Bobby skated over to Vanessa, hugging her shoulders. "I told you, you would remember how to play once you were on the ice!"

Vanessa smiled, hugging Bobby back as the group skated back towards the benches to get home and just get as warm as they could.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter, and MaeAnn there won't be no romance in this story, sorry! Oh, I have a confession to make! I have _no_** **reason whatsoever as to why I named this story. It was original called _Encounter With The Past_ but I was making another story that had Past in it, so I changed it to this. If you have some title you think this story should be called, please put in a review, along with the comment of the story. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Five**

Angel was the first one to enter the house through the back door. Jack followed, than Bobby, and Vanessa, while Jeremiah got into his own car and drove him. They heard the song 'Numb' by Linkin Park playing. Vanessa swore under her breath, running past her brothers and into the hallway. She grabbed her purse and opened it, taking out her black flip phone.

"Hello?" Vanessa said breathlessly.

"Since fucking when did you get a cell phone!" Bobby yelled at her from the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Vanessa yelled. "I'm sorry, who's this?" Vanessa asked sweetly.

"Who is it?" Angel asked, Vanessa's brothers circling her.

Vanessa held up a hand to shut them up. "Uh-huh. That's fine sir, we'll be there tomorrow. Have a nice day. Bye."

Vanessa hung up and placed her cell phone back into her purse. She turned around to face her brothers, wrapping her arms around her.

"That was 'ama's lawyer, he wants to see us tomorrow morning, two-thirty." Vanessa told them softly.

The older Mercer's sighed, knowing that this was now really real. 'Feel Good' by Gorillaz started to play, Vanessa smiling as she took out her cell phone once again.

"Hey, what's up?" Vanessa asked, grabbing her purse and walking past her brothers.

"Who is that Nessa?" Jack asked.

Vanessa only waved at them, walking up the stairs. "No, those were my brothers. Yes Danny, the ones I told you about."

"Who the hell's Danny!" Bobby yelled.

"Shit!" Vanessa swore running up the stairs, her brothers right behind her.

"Who is that fool?" Angel yelled as Vanessa ran into her room and closing the door.

"None of your damn business!" Vanessa yelled back. "Not you baby, I was talking to my brothers."

"BABY?" Angel and Bobby yelled as they tried to push the door open.

Jack only rolled his eyes. "Just let her be. She has the right to have a boyfriend."

"Thank you Jack!" Vanessa yelled through the door.

"Shut up fairy boy!" Bobby yelled as he and Angel pushed open the door just a bit.

"Give us a last name Vanessa!" Angel shouted, he and Bobby opening the door a bit more.

"I'll call you back, k? K, bye." Vanessa hung up and quickly moved out from the door which resulted in Bobby and Angel stumbling in.

"Danny Falcone." Vanessa told them cautiously, knowing that he and her brothers had some history together.

"DANNY FALCONE!" They, including Jack, all yelled.

"He's four years older than you!" Angel yelled.

"That son of a bitch beat his girlfriends!" Jack yelled, walking next to his brothers.

"That asshole cheats on all of his girlfriends after he had sex with them!" Bobby yelled.

"WHAT?" Vanessa yelled. "You guys _never_ told me he beat or cheated on his girlfriends!"

"That was because you were too young to know what was happening!" Angel told her.

"I was _twelve_ years old when you guys beat the shit out of him!" Vanessa shook her head. "I thought he said something to Jackie that made you guys so damn furious!"

Vanessa took in a sharp breath, placing a hand to her stomach. Her brothers immediately started to get worry.

"What!"

"Nessa?"

"What's wrong?"

Vanessa looked at her brothers. "He called to tell me that he had to cancel our date tonight because he has 'something' to do."

"Where's the son of bitch right now?" Bobby asked, his voice rather calm.

"He was supposed to take me to the movies to go watch Transporter 2 at three."

Bobby and Angel looked at each other, than to Jack, who all nodded to each other. Bobby looked at his watch before looking up at his sister.

"Come on, we have half an hour to get to the cinema."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The four Mercer's looked around the crowd for any sight of Danny, hiding from view just in case. Bobby hugged his sister from behind, rubbing her arms in the process as it was colder than usual. They've been waiting for an hour and Danny has yet to show up.

"Maybe he's changed." Vanessa said hopefully.

"Yeah right." Angel muttered under his breath.

Vanessa's took in a sharp breath, gripping Bobby's hands. "That son of a bitch!"

Her brothers looked in the direction she was looking to see a familiar face with an arm around another girls waist. Before the boys could even do anything, Vanessa moved out of Bobby's arms and walked towards her ex. Bobby ran after her, Angel and Jack following. Vanessa stopped behind the tall man and short girl, who were looking up at the shows playing and the times it would be on.

"Hi baby." Vanessa said ever so sweetly.

Danny tensed but turned around with a nervous smile. He was as tall as Angel, short black hair and hazel eyes.

"Vanessa, hey…" He trailed off as he saw her brothers behind her.

"Honey, who's this?" The girl asked, looking at Vanessa up and down with a disgusted look.

Vanessa smiled sarcastically at him. "His girlfriend of three months."

"What?" The girl moved away from Danny's arm to stare at him.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Baby, she wants me! She always had since she laid eyes on me seven years ago."

Vanessa laughed dryly, walking forward. He turned to her only to have Vanessa's right fist make contact with his face. His head snapped but he made the biggest mistake he could have done to a Mercer, _especially_ the sister. Danny punched her back across her jaw, Vanessa falling to the floor.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you ever hit my sister!" Bobby yelled as he punched Danny across the face, making him fall to the floor.

Angel went to kick him, Bobby punching the living crap out of him. Jack helped a shaking Vanessa up. He held her face to take a look at her busted lip. But when he saw the scared and hopeless girl, Jack knew that they needed to get Vanessa home at that moment.

"Bobby! BOBBY!" Jack yelled at his brother.

Angel looked at them only to see the state his sister was in and quickly grabbed Bobby, prying him off of a bloody Danny.

"Bobby, let him go! He got what he deserves, but Vanessa needs you man!"

Bobby looked back at his still shaking sister and walked over to her, taking her in his arms.

"Let's go baby." He helped Vanessa walk back towards the car, Angel and Jack following behind.

Everyone else moved around the crying Danny. Some shaking their heads, others trying hard not to laugh as they never liked him.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

--Mercer's home—

Vanessa sat on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms around her legs to keep them in place. Jack just finished bandaging her lip, Angel sitting on the table in front of her and Bobby sitting on her right.

"Nessa?" Angel asked.

"I saw my father." Vanessa said in a soft whisper. "When that asshole punched me, I saw my father doing it."

Jack hugged his sister, kissing the top of her head. Bobby only shook his head, his hands in tight fists as he tried to keep in his anger, looking as though he could kill someone at the moment. Angel looked calm but his eyes were blazing.

"You can do better than that loser, Nessa." Angel told her.

Vanessa smiled, wiping her tears. "After what happened today, I doubt _any_ guy would want to ask me out knowing if they do something my brothers would put them in the hospital. Or worse."

"That's right." Bobby muttered.

Vanessa laughed, nudging her brother with her foot. They were quiet, Jack rocking Vanessa to calm her a bit more.

Vanessa sniffed, wiping her nose with her hand. "Someone has to call Jeremiah about the meeting with the lawyer."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

--Next day, lawyer's office—

The Mercer's looked at the old man before them, Vanessa the only one smiling softly at him. She sat between Bobby and Jack, not really wanting to be there. Actually, none of them really wanted to be there but they had to go over the will.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I've only met Evelyn once. She was a sweet woman."

Vanessa smiled, knowing the truth but she had a feeling that the old man felt a bit of guilt if he mentioned something about it. But her smile was quickly replaced with a scolded look at Jack's next words.

"How much do we get?"

Bobby reached over Vanessa to hit Jack upside the head, which Vanessa gave him also after Bobby as her brothers hissed at him.

"Jack!" Angel glared at his brother.

"What's wrong with you man?" Jeremiah shook his head, all of them looking to the lawyer.

The old man nodded, standing up. He walked over to another table to pick up a metal box and set it on the table. "This is the contents of your mother's safety deposit box. I'll eave you to look through it."

He walked out of the room, looking sympathetically at Vanessa, who gave a quick nod of her head to him. Once the door closed, Bobby brought the box closer and opened it. Bobby picked up a paper, read it quickly and handed it to Jack.

"Our adoption papers." Jack said more to himself.

He picked up another set of papers, read it quickly and reached around to give them to Jeremiah. Bobby picked up a third set of papers and looked down to Vanessa.

"Keep them. I want nothing to know about my father." Vanessa told him.

"My mom was _sixteen_ when she had me? Told ya I was from Detroit! Born and raise!" Jeremiah told them.

"There any papers for me man?" Angel asked, Bobby shaking his head. "What about you man?"

"Nothing." Bobby continued to move things around. "Here we go." Bobby said, taking some money out of the box.

Everyone stood up, watching Bobby count the money. He passed three bills to Angel, three to Jerry, two to Vanessa, and three for himself. She folded the money and put it in her back pocket, not really caring for the money.

"What about me?" Jack asked when Bobby didn't give him anything.

Bobby reached into the box, taking out an old necklace and giving it to Jack. "That will look good on you."

Jerry and Angel laughed as Vanessa smiled. Jack glared at Bobby before sighing.

"Come on, I want to show y'all something." Jeremiah told them, grabbing his jacket.

The others followed suit, grabbing their own jackets, Jack still whining about not getting any money.

"Stop your crying." Bobby told him, before walking out of the office.

Vanessa shook her head and took out one bill. She grabbed Jack's hand, pressing the bill to his, making sure Bobby didn't notice. Vanessa smiled goodbye to the lawyer, taking her hand out of Jack's and walking after Bobby, whispering to Jack.

"You're in this family, so you should get something too."

Jack smiled before walking after his siblings, placing the bill into his pocket.

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long. My dog died this Thursday and no one told me until Friday so I was kinda pissed off and I've been depressed for a while, so sorry about that. I hoped you liked this chapter and please review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Six**

Jeremiah told Bobby to park besides a broken down building before they all got out of the car. The other four siblings looked at the building in confusion as they followed a grinning Jeremiah inside. He told them of buying the place and what he wanted to do with it, confusing his brother (not including Jack who really didn't care) and his sister. Angel, Bobby, Jeremiah, and Vanessa (who had her back turned and looking further into the building) stood around together, the men drinking beers.

Jack stood a little ways from them, peeing on the floor (which why Vanessa had her back turned) and drinking a beer. Once Jeremiah finally noticed Jack, he glared at his brother, annoyance rising.

"Jack!"

Bobby, Angel, and Vanessa laughed, as Jack turned his head to see what his brother wanted. When he saw the annoyance, Jack grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this the master suite? Am I making the property value go down?" Jack asked laughingly, zipping up his pants.

Vanessa turned back around, smiling sweetly at Jeremiah, who had his eyes narrowed at her. Angel walked over to a shelf of light covers, grinning stupidly to himself.

"I was wondering why you had your back turned." Jeremiah told her truthfully. "I thought you just wanted to see the rest of the place."

Vanessa chuckled. "Yes, that was the reason for my back but I also wanted to see the rest of the place." Vanessa lied but she didn't want to upset Jeremiah of his dream like her other brothers would probably do.

Angel laughing made everyone turn to him. Angel looked back at his brothers and sister, pointing at the light covers with a stupid grin.

"They look like tits."

No one laughed. They just shook their heads. Bobby threw his empty beer bottle and took another one out from his pocket sweater.

"Lets get out of here and get some real drinks."

He started to walk away, the others following.

"What?" Angel asked, going after them.

"Too many years in the army, jarhead." Vanessa told him.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Man, whatever."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As night rolled on (and constant whinnying from Vanessa and easily persuading Bobby), the five Mercer's walked towards the bar they all, even Vanessa, knew all too well.

"You're not going to be able to enter this place, Nessa." Angel said as they were getting closer to the front door with the bouncer. "You have to be twenty-one or over. And you're just nineteen!"

Vanessa smirked. "Hundred bucks says I get in?"

Angel smirked as the others shook their heads. The two siblings shook hands.

"Easy money."

They boys entered first, greeting the bouncer. As Vanessa neared, the bouncer smiled at her.

"Hey Vanessa, how're you doing?"

Vanessa shrugged. "As will as I could be, I guess. So how is it tonight Jake? Busy? Because I know that Johnny hasn't called me in for work since… the thing."

Vanessa swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. It still choked her up whenever she talked about the funeral.

"Not tonight. And John's only looking out for you." Jake told her, holding out the door for her.

"Yeah, but college doesn't pay for itself. Even if it is a week of vacation at the moment." Vanessa smiled, walking in.

She saw her brothers and walked towards them, smiling to those who greeted her. Vanessa sat on Angel's left, none of her brothers noticing her just yet.

"That'll be a hundred dollars, my dear brother!"

The four men all snapped their heads to their sister, looking at her in disbelief.

"How'd the hell you get in here?" Angel almost yelled.

Vanessa smiled innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "I just said hi to the bouncer and he held the door open for me."

"Bullshit!" Bobby glared at his sister.

The bartender walked over to them, setting down five shot glasses and a whiskey bottle. He turned to a glaring Vanessa and immediately held up his hands in defense.

"I did nothing wrong Vanessa!"

"You've been in here before?" Her brothers yelled.

At the same time as a waitress passing by answered him, smiling at Bobby seductively, who ignored her. "She _works_ here!"

While that happened, Vanessa pointed a finger at the bartender. "You haven't been calling me in to work Johnny! What's up with that? I may have vacation at the moment but it doesn't mean that college pays for it's self!"

Bobby glared at his sister. "There's no fucking way you're going to continue work here, Nessa!"

"Hey, I got to pay college somehow Bobby!" Vanessa argued back, looking at her brother with puppy eyes.

"So this was the other job mom didn't approve." Jeremiah said, also with a glare.

"Yeah, but she let me have it knowing it would take a long time to get another job." Vanessa told him, losing her puppy eyes as she knew Bobby would let her work as he turned away from her.

"What'll be Vanessa?" Johnny asked.

"Sprite on the rocks."

"'On the rocks?'" Jack asked. "Who the hell have you've been drinking with?"

"That's for me to know, and you to _never_ find out." Vanessa smiled.

"Oh hell no!" Bobby turned to her but Johnny interrupted them.

"_All_ of my waitress have to know the talk if they have to work here and serve drinks."

"We're going to have a serious talk when we get home!" Bobby told his sister, narrowing his eyes.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and turned to Angel. "So are you going to pay up or not?"

Angel grumbled as he took out his wallet. He counted the bills he had and handed his sister a hundred dollars. Vanessa smiled and folded the money before putting it in her pocket. Johnny placed Vanessa's drink in front of her before opening the whisky bottle and pouring it to five shot glasses. They all held up their drinks, Bobby the one shouting out before anyone took a drink.

"Your attention please! A toast… to Evelyn Mercer, the sweetest old lady to have ever lived!"

And they all drank to that, half of the bar doing the same. The five men all slammed their glasses on the bar, Bobby sliding his forward.

"Another round for my brothers and warm milk to my baby brother." Bobby told him, slapping Jack on the back.

Everyone slid their glasses next to Bobby's, Jack glaring at his brother.

"Shut up man, I can drink from the under table without you noticing!" Jack told him.

"We ain't talking about sperm, Jackie."

Vanessa shook her head, looking at a chuckling Johnny. "Yup, these are my brothers."

This made Johnny laugh out loud. The men tipped back their heads and stood.

"Thanks for the drink, John, but give us some beer." Bobby told him before heading towards a table.

The men sat down as Vanessa set her glass and walked over to the next table with only two men.

"S'cuse me gentlemen," the two men looked up at Vanessa. "Mind if I take this chair?"

The men smiled. "No, as long as you show us your goods!" One of them said drunkenly.

Vanessa smiled and flipped him off. "That good enough for ya?"

"Stupid bitch!"

The men stood up but stepped away when Vanessa's brothers all stood up, glaring hard at the two men.

"What did you call my sister?" Bobby asked in a icy tone.

The men put up their hands. "Nothing. Take the damn chair."

"Thank you." Vanessa picked up the chair and moved it by her brothers.

They all sat down, taking hold of their drinks as a waitress set their beers down and another glass for Vanessa before walking away.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack…" Jack sang annoyingly.

Angel just leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, ready to kill his brother. Vanessa only rolled her eyes, as Jeremiah looked annoyingly to Bobby, who was sipping his beer and glaring over at Jack.

"That's your brother, Bobby." Jeremiah told him.

Finally Jack stopped singing his name but talked on about himself in third person about something that nobody knew why he was even talking about it in the first place.

"Jack drinks all the time! Jack gets girls! Jack's famous all over the world!"

Vanessa laughed. "That rhymed."

The group laughed as Johnny walked over to them and leaned back on the wall, looking seriously at Bobby.

"What's happenin' John?" Bobby asked, not taking notice of the seriousness of the bartender.

"There's been rumors going around here that whoever killed your mom were a couple of gang bangers."

This caught everyone's attention. But Jeremiah shook his head, looking at Bobby who told Johnny to continue.

"No, Bobby, no! Let the police handle it!"

"Man, they wouldn't be able to find a damn whore house underground if they were to looking for a bust!" Jack told his older brother.

Bobby and Jeremiah started arguing over what had really happened to their mother. Knowing full well that Bobby had it set in his head that something was up and not right, Jeremiah gave up and stood, not wanting to do anything.

"You do whatever the hell you want. But don't come cryin' to me when one of ya get shot! And Vanessa," Jeremiah pointed to his baby sister. "You best stay out of this if you don't want to get in any trouble!" And he walked out of the bar, putting on his jacket while grumbling.

Bobby turned to Johnny, telling him to go on. Vanessa bit her lower lip but listened carefully, as she wanted to find out what really happened with the death of their mother. Even if it will only hurt them more than they would have liked as hidden secrets will be revealed to them.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The four Mercer's got out of Bobby's car and made their way to the back of Bobby's trunk. Bobby popped it open and looked at Angel.

"You got any fire on ya?"

"Naw man, security and shit at the airport." Angel told him.

Bobby sighed and reached into his trunk. "Man, be careful with these, these are my babies." Bobby unwrapped a cloth and handed a gun to Angel, who cocked it. "That's loaded, little brother."

"You carry the gas." Bobby told Jack as he handed him a can of gasoline.

"We're gonna do the gas thing?" Jack asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, we're gonna do the gas thing." Bobby mocked him, his voice squeaky filled with much sarcasm.

Bobby grabs a shot gun and two flashlights, handing one to Angel. Before Bobby closes his trunk, however, Jack stops him.

"Whoa, don't I get a weapon?"

Bobby looks at Jack than to Vanessa before looking down in the trunk. Bobby takes out a crowbar and hands it to Jack.

"Here ya go sweetheart. And," Bobby reached in to get another cloth, unwrapping it as well. "This is for you." Bobby told Vanessa, who took hold of the gun and taking off the safety. "_Please_ be careful. Only shoot someone if you need to. Okay, let's go." Bobby slammed down his trunk.

Bobby and Angel went in first, Jack and Vanessa behind them. The two older brothers started to shine their flashlights all over, as they started to shout.

"Detroit Police! Everyone freeze!"

The kids inside all started to yell and run to escape. The siblings quickly made their way towards the main area of the building.

"Five O! Anyone underage best get the fuck out of here!"

"What the hell are you doing standing around, get out of here before I put a bullet in your ass!"

As they slowly peeked around the corner, Bobby yelled out in a _very_ high pitched voice.

"Oh no! It's the cops! Get out of here, hurry!" They started walking down once again, Angel and Bobby pointing their guns and flashlights at all the kids. "This is Detroit's Police! You best get the fuck out of here!"

A black kid wearing baggy army pants, white shirt underneath a army coat and matching bandana. "Who the fuck are you? You ain't the police!"

Bobby punched him, telling him to shut up as Angel and Vanessa pointed their guns to some of the guys who were about to stand. The two siblings made the kids who were still standing to sit on the couch. Angel took the gas can from Jack and started to pour it on the kids, who were all yelling in protest. Angel handed the gas can back to Jack and went over to help Bobby, who picked up the boy and pinned him over to a chair, Bobby placing a gag in his mouth. Vanessa continued to point her gun at the kids on the couch, walking over to her brothers, Jack pour gasoline on him.

"Shut up! Hey!" Bobby slapped the kid's up side the head, shutting him up. "This is the listening part. Once you get to talk, you best fucking tell me the truth!"

Vanessa looked over to the right and pointed her gun at the girl standing by the furnace. "What the hell are you doing still stand up!"

The girl uncrossed her arms and pointed to the spot she was in. "It's _warm_ right here."

"I don't give a shit! Sit your ass down before I make you!" Vanessa told her as she made her way over to the girl, grabbing the gas can from Jack.

Vanessa pushed the girl over to the couch and made her sit down before pouring some gas on her. The girl jumped, glaring at the girl.

"What the fuck!"

"Sit your ass down!" Vanessa pushed down on the girl's shoulder.

She walked away and over to her brothers, handing Angel the gas again. Jack lit a cigarette, standing behind the chair, looking down at the kid.

"Now, you best start talking! And I want the fucking truth!" Bobby told him before taking out the gag out of the kid's mouth.

"Man, I don't fucking know anything about a gang shooting up the store!"

"Wrong answer!" Bobby said, punching the kid across the face.

"Leave him alone!" One of the girls yelled.

Vanessa turned her head over to them. "Shut up before I punched the hell out of you as well!"

"Now tell me the fucking truth!" Bobby told him sternly.

"Man, the cops said that there were witnesses at the courthouse playing basketball around eleven?"

Bobby frowned at this. "Yeah?"

"The court house turns off the lights at ten, man!"

Bobby looked to Angel and Vanessa, knowing those two can tell if someone was lying or not. They both shook their heads, Bobby looked down at his watch than back down at the kids.

"C'mon!" Bobby grabbed the kid's shirt.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" The kid yelled out desperately.

"Where going for a ride." Bobby answered. "Stay in school you little assholes!" Bobby told them as they made their way out of the room.

"Yeah, and actually learn something that doesn't have to do with prostitution or trying to be a damn pimp." Vanessa yelled after her brother.

Jack slowly walked backwards, placing the crowbar on his shoulder and taking his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Thank you for your time. Have a nice evening." He turned around, jogging up to catch up with his brothers and sister.

**A/N: Sorry! I've been working since I didn't want to be at home with my parents (I'm still pissed off at them for not telling me about my dog) and I never knew that college could take up so much of your time! Will, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, please review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I had some free time and you guys are great for reviewing this story, I decided to update for you guys. I also decided to answer the reviews as you guys are so nice and are actually _liking_** **this story even though it has been done all ready. Will, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, please review! Thank you!**

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Seven**

The ride to the court was deadly silent. Vanessa didn't like it but there was nothing she could do about it. The kid next to her shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the gun Vanessa held at his side. Parking at the side of the store their mother died, the four Mercer's got out of the car, Jack and Angel dragging the kid out. Angel pushed him forward, Bobby pointing the shot gun at his back.

They walked towards the court and waited patiently for the light's to go off or not. Vanessa checked her watch, five minutes before ten. She looked over to the scared black boy in front of her older brothers.

"You best pray to God that they turn off at ten." She told him.

As the boy looked back at her, Vanessa looked over to Bobby, who met her gaze. The five minutes took forever, but it was finally ten, yet the court light's were still on.

"You punkass!" Bobby grabbed the back of the kid's jacket in an iron grip.

"Bobby, give it a few more minutes!" Vanessa told him, not really wishing anything bad to happen to the kid. "You know that sometimes things don't go _right_ at the time given."

Bobby glared at the boy, pushing him forward. "You're lucky I listen to her more often."

The boy looked to the court, muttering under his breath to hurry up and turn off the lights. Five more minutes pass by and Bobby had enough waiting in the cold. He grabbed the kid's jacket once more.

"You fuckin' lied to me!" He shouted, dragging the boy towards the car with him.

"No man, they're gonna shut off! They're gonna shut off! Look!" The kid cried desperately.

"Bobby!" Jack jogged after his brother, afraid of what he and Angel were going to do to the kid.

"Angel, do something!" Vanessa cried as she jogged along side her brother.

"He lied to us, Nessa." Angel argued.

"They're gonna turn off!" The kid cried once again in a desperate attempt, pointing at the court.

Vanessa and Jack looked back just in time to see the lights turn off.

"Bobby!" Jack and Vanessa yelled.

"Bobby, look back!" Vanessa cried.

Angel turned back and grabbed Bobby's arm to stop him. "Bobby."

"Looklooklooklooklook!" The kid pointed, looking at Bobby.

Bobby turned and pushed the kid away. "You got lucky." He told the kid, turning back toward the court.

"Yeah! That's right! You fucking made a mistake!"

Vanessa closed her eyes in sympathy as Angel glared at him.

"Man, shut up!" And Angel punched the kid hard.

Opening her eyes, Vanessa walked next to Bobby.

"There' was no fucking witness!" Bobby told them angrily.

Vanessa shook her head as she realized her stupid mistake. "When I ran inside the store, I didn't even care to see if anyone was around! I was just too worried about mom." Vanessa turned away, tears blurring her vision.

"It's okay Nessa." Angel said but Vanessa didn't want to hear it.

"No!" She screamed, moving away from Angel who tried to hug her. She looked up at her brothers with guilt and shame. "_I_ could have the police still searching for that son of a bitch if I've fuckin' noticed!" She pointed angrily at the darken court. "I could've given mom some justices!"

Angel, who was the closes, grabbed Vanessa's sweater and jerked her towards him. Angel hugged his sister tightly, looking over to Bobby and Jack. Vanessa cried against her brother, fisting his jacket.

"I could've given her some justices!"

Not wanting to see his sister in this state, Jack looked down at his hand, which still held the crowbar for some unknown reason, and looked up at Bobby.

"Man, why the hell did you give Nessa a gun, while you gave me a weakass crowbar?" Jack pointed his palm at her. "I'm older than her!"

Vanessa laughed, despite herself and looked over to her two brothers, wiping her eyes. "That's because the last time you used a gun, you shot Bobby!"

Bobby glared at his brother, rubbing his left butt cheek. "That's right! I don't fuckin' trust you with guns around me anymore!" Bobby told him.

"Man, I _told_ you it was an accident!" Jack told him.

Bobby walked over to Vanessa and Angel, Vanessa handing her brother his gun back.

"Accident my ass!" Bobby told him, shaking his head.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**--Flashback—**

**An eleven year old Vanessa followed closely along side a twenty-two year old Bobby. Her other brothers were with them, all wearing shorts and muscles shirts as it was a hot summer that day. Vanessa was the only one wearing baggy jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, her hair up in a high pony tale.**

"**Aren't you hot in that those clothes Nessa?" Angel asked.**

"**No." Vanessa told him honestly. "I'm from Texas; we can _stand_** **heat in such clothes." She smiled up at her brother.**

**The rest only laughed, shaking their heads. Vanessa happily hopped aside Bobby, as he took longer strides than her, and took his hand.**

"**Where are we going?" Vanessa asked innocently.**

**Bobby looked down at his sister. "_We_ were going to an abandon woods to do a bit of… _playing_."**

"**I still say you shouldn't have brought her along Bobby." Jeremiah told him, shaking his head.**

**Bobby looked over to the second oldest. "She gave me the puppy eyes!" Bobby argued in defense.**

"**Man, Nessa's _always_ giving you the puppy eyes!" Jack told him, the others laughing in agreement.**

"**She's too young to learn about guns man!" Jeremiah hissed at him in a whisper. "And she's too young to play paintball!"**

**Vanessa stopped and let Bobby's hand go. The four older boys stopped and looked back at the girl. She had tears in her eyes and was sniffing a lot.**

"**You don't (gasp in for air) want to play (gasp in for air) with me anymore?" Vanessa started to sob softly.**

**Jeremiah started to panic. "No! Nessa! We _do_ want to play with you! It's just…"**

"**You hate me!" Vanessa cried, her sobs now loud.**

"**Look what you've done now!" Angel punched Jeremiah on the arm.**

"**Man, just let her come!" Jack told his brother. "_We_** **learned to use guns when _we_** **were only _eight years old_! And paintballing at ten!"**

**Jeremiah groaned. "Okay! You can come and play with us!"**

**Vanessa immediately stopped crying, the brothers taken back by this, and smiled up at Jeremiah, wiping her tears.**

"**Thank you!" Vanessa hopped over to Bobby and took his hand with a smile.**

"**Oh hell no!" Jeremiah said, looking at his sister in disbelief.**

"**How'd the hell she do that?" Jack asked, confused.**

"**Man, Sophie does the _same_ damn thing to me." Angel told them truthfully. "And I have _yet_ to figure out if she's crying for real or not! Or even how the hell she does it!"**

**Bobby rolled his eyes and looked over to Jeremiah. "_Now_** **do you see why she's _always_** **coming with us?"**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**The five siblings soon reached the fairly thick woods and looked around to make sure no one was around. Bobby walked over to an old shed and went inside, Vanessa standing in between Angel and Jack. Bobby came out seconds later with four different paintguns. He handed each one to his brothers, two for Angel to hold. He went back inside the shed, Vanessa staring curiously at the guns in her brother's hands.**

**Bobby came out once again with four masks and one set of safety equipment for Vanessa. He placed them on the floor and kneeled in front of them.**

"**Come here Nessa."**

**Vanessa looked over to Bobby and walked over to him. Bobby begun to put on the vest, gloves, and knee pads on his sister, making sure they were tight and they wouldn't fall off. The other three brothers grabbed their helmets, put them on, and ran out into the woods, Angel placing one paintgun down next to Bobby. Bobby than took hold of the last helmet and placed it on his sister's head, making it fit her small one.**

"**Okay," Bobby said once he was done. "Jackie, Angel, and Jerry are hiding at the moment." He picked up the gun and took off the safety from the barrel and the one near the trigger. "You have to find them and shoot them with paint. Just make sure they don't see _you_, okay?" Bobby asked, handing her the gun.**

**Vanessa nodded, taking hold of the paintgun, holding it incorrectly.**

"**No, no, no, no." Bobby helped her adjust the gun in her arms. "_Always_ have the gun like this, okay?" Vanessa nodded once more. "Okay, now quietly go into the woods and kick their ass, okay?" Vanessa giggled and nodded, walking to her right, carefully looking around.**

**About half an hour, a few bruises, a few curses, and a shot to someone's ass later, everyone was in the living room of their home. Bobby was on his stomach, moaning in pain as he yelled curses at Jack.**

"**I said I'm sorry Bobby!" Jack cried, hiding behind Angel.**

"**You dumbass fairy! Didn't you hear me shouting game over!" Bobby yelled in pain.**

**Vanessa giggled as she placed another set of ice wrapped in cloth on Bobby's left cheek. He moaned in pain as just the touch hurt him.**

"**Don't be mad at him, Bobby!" Vanessa told him. "But it _was_** **fault for walking into that shoot."**

**Bobby looked at his sister. "It was aimed at your head."**

**Vanessa nodded. "And I'm grateful you stopped it, but still…" she trailed off, looking at the pack off of ice.**

"**Once I'm able to move again, I'm gonna kill you fairy!" Bobby yelled at him, quickly grabbing the remote control and throwing at Angel, who ducked with Jack.**

**--End of flashback—**

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As the siblings got home, Vanessa went straight to her bedroom and locked herself in. She did not sleep all night, nor did she stop blaming herself for her mother's killer to still be out there and free. Rolling to her side, Vanessa saw the red digits that read 6:00 am. Sighing, Vanessa got out of her bed and changed into an ankle length black skirt with knee high boots and a white v-neck, long sleeved shirt.

Vanessa braided her hair only half ways, letting the rest to fall freely down her back. She put on light make-up on, two small butterfly earrings, a gold heart necklace that all four of her brother's bought for Vanessa on her fourteenth birthday, and a charmed bracelet her mother gave to her on her fifteenth birthday.

Grabbing her purse and her new winter coat, Vanessa quietly unlocked her door and walked down the stairs. She just reached the bottom step when a voice from the kitchen startled her.

"Vanessa?"

Vanessa jumped and looked over to the right to see Sophie rubbing her hands together.

"Hey, how'd you get in?" Vanessa asked with a frown.

Sophie grinned and held up a key. "Angel told me where to find it when we were teens."

"Vanessa chuckled. "I _knew_ I saw you that night on Valentine's Day!" Sophie laughed quietly. "Here to have that day replay once more?"

Sophie smiled. "You know it." She suddenly got serious. "Where are you up to so early?"

Vanessa lost her smile and put on her winter coat. "Voy a ver nuerstro 'ama." (I'm going to go see our mom.)

Sophie nodded and walked over to the young girl and hugged her. "Ella siempre estará con usted. Todo usted tiene que hacer es recuerda las memorias de Evelyn." (She is always going to be with you. All you have to do is remember the memories of Evelyn.)

Sophie let the girl go and walked up the stairs.

"Gracias." Vanessa said, smiling up at the Hispanic woman.

Sophie smiled back at the girl and continued on her way. Vanessa buttoned her coat, shouldered her purse and went on her way towards the back door.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Elven-Princess Ginny: **Yes, unfortunately, Vanessa _does_ have the same attitude as Bobby. But the bright side is that she doesn't show it _all_ the time because she was so innocent as a child and the brothers made sure that they kept it that way (and because of her past, which will start to reveal itself in later chapters). And like you said, she did grow up with them. I thought of having Vanessa get into the bar by fluttering, but I thought, naw, she's too sweet to do such a thing (at least not when her brothers are around) and than I remembered that she's in college, so I decided that she worked there. I'm glad you liked this chapter, and you _always_ got to love the gas thing! It's the most loved thing, besides Jack and Bobby that is (wink), in that whole movie! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reviewing!

**ZoeinGreece:** _No_, Vanessa isn't tougher than Jack. And the reason was just told in this chapter. Who wouldn't love Jack? Everyone loves Jack! I love Jack! And you're welcome for updating. I'm taking some of the reviewer's advice and I might get another dog, a German Shepard. But it won't be the same… Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Eight**

Vanessa stood before the grave stone of the one person who ever cared of taking her in. For three hours straight, Vanessa just stood looking down at the name, wearing an expressionless face, but her eyes held much pain, anger, hatred, and sadness all at once. Sighing, Vanessa kneeled and placed the white lilies on the floor against the stone. Vanessa stood, placing her gloved hands into her pockets.

"Perdoname, 'ama, that I didn't think twice about the so called witness." She said softly. (Forgive me, mom,…)

Vanessa turned her head sharply, coughing into her shoulder. She looked back to the stone, sniffing a bit.

"Pero no te preocupas… sus hijos prometen a encontrar a la persona que mató usted y los puso en cárcel..." Vanessa blinked, and said as an afterthought, "_si_ Bobby no los mata primero." (But don't worry… Your kids promise to find the person who killed you and put them in jail… _if_ Bobby doesn't kill them first.)

Smiling ghostly, Vanessa bowed her head slightly, giving a small prayer. Once she was finished, Vanessa coughed into her shoulder, this time a bit longer.

"You'll get even sicker if you stay out here any longer." A voice said from the front of her.

Vanessa jerked her head up to see Fowler standing before her, smirking at her. Narrowing her eyes, Vanessa walked forward, going around the cop towards her car.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Fowler asked, walking after the girl.

"I got somewhere to be." Vanessa told him.

"Where?" Fowler narrowed his eyes at the back of the girl.

"None of your business." Vanessa told him coldly.

"You don't take lightly to cops, do you?" Fowler asked playfully.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Vanessa asked in the mock tone Fowler used.

Vanessa was suddenly grabbed by her upper right arm and jerked around. Fowler had a sneer on his face, glaring at the girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Vanessa yelled.

"What are you and your brothers up to, _Nessa_?" Fowler asked angrily.

"Don't you fuckin' _dare_ call me Nessa again! You have no right!" Vanessa yelled at him, trying to move out of his grip, but Fowler only gripped her arm tighter.

He moved his face closer to Vanessa's, their noses touching. "I'll fucking call you whatever the fuck _I_ want!" Fowler told the girl in a low and dangerous voice.

Suddenly, Vanessa's cell phone started to vibrate as the ringing tone played 'Pon de replay' by Rihanna. Fowler pushed Vanessa away from him, glaring at the girl.

"Best watch your back! You don't want any of your brothers nor yourself to end up like your mom, now do you?"

And he walked away, leaving a shaking Vanessa. Grabbing the phone from her pocket, Vanessa flipped it opened.

"Hi Jerry," Vanessa cleared her throat, shutting her eyes to calm herself. "What can I do for you?"

"_Man, you know I hate that song!"_

"What song?" Vanessa asked playfully but her face was that one of fear.

Vanessa turned and continued her way towards her car, noting that Fowler had all ready left.

"_Which song?"_ Angel asked in the background.

"_Why do you have it as a ring tone for my number?"_

"To annoy you!" Vanessa told him, getting into her car and immediately locking the doors. "What can I do for you Jerry?"

"_Bobby wanted to go talk with the store manager where mom got killed. And he's dragging us with him." _Vanessa turned on her car. _"And since we didn't find you at the house, and Sophie telling us where you went, Bobby wanted to know if you wanted to come with us or not."_

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Vanessa told him before closing her cell.

She put on her seatbelt and drove off, not noticing a figure with a camera turning away as she passed them. All Vanessa cared was that she hoped she calmed down a bit before meeting her brothers.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vanessa parked behind Bobby's car and got out, taking her key's and walled from her purse.

"Hey, how are you?" Jack asked.

Vanessa shrugged. "Fine."

She walked to the front of Bobby's car and stood next to Bobby before sitting on the hood.

"Man, watch the car!" Bobby said in mocked annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I putting another dent on the hood?" Vanessa smiled sweetly.

Bobby grabbed her right cheek and squeezed, turning it.

"Ow!" Vanessa cried, swatting Bobby's hand away.

"Quiet your cryin'!" Angel told her.

"Quiet your whoring." Vanessa told him back.

The other three brothers laughed, as Angel glared at his sister.

"I don't whore," Angel cleared his throat. "I'm just social."

This brought on more laughter from the other siblings. But they soon got serious as they saw the owner walk around the building and up to the door. Vanessa jumped off the hood, following her brother's towards the man, who turned to them a bit frightened.

"May I help you?"

"Hi, my names Bobby Mercer. Evelyn Mercer was our mother."

The man seemed a bit relieved that they weren't going to hurt him. "Oh, yes, I am terribly sorry for your loss. She was a great person," The man looked at them. "Uh, would you like to see the tape?"

The Mercers all looked at one another. Bobby nodded to the man.

"Come inside, come."

The group was glad to have gotten out of the cold. They watch as the man walked around the corner of the counter and kneeled down. He brought up a small television. He leaned down and pressed play on the VCR on the bottom counter. They watched the television like a trance, in hopes of finding something out about that night. When the part came for the robbers to come in, the Mercers tried to hold their composure, knowing what was to come.

"They got the money!" Bobby said as the two men walked towards the back to their mother. "Why didn't they leave?"

The two robbers and Evelyn talked for a few seconds before the first guy shot her. Jeremiah let the tears roll down, Jack turned away, crying, Vanessa turned and walked out of the store, as both Angel and Bobby clenched their jaws, holding back their tears. Then the brothers saw their sister running in but stopped in her tracks to look towards the back of the store.

The manager was about to stop the tape but Bobby stopped him. Seeing everything his sister went through only angered Bobby even further and to kill the bastards who were putting them in so much pain.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vanessa leaned against the driver side of Bobby's car, gasping for air as she wiped her tears. She didn't want to see how her mother died but she made herself. It's what the Mercers' do, they make themselves to do things. And as Vanessa watched on, the pain and emotions that ran through her that night returned ten times worse. Taking in a deep, sharp breath, Vanessa clamed down enough to see her brothers walk out, Bobby with determination.

She jogged after them, Jeremiah putting an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to him.

"It was no damn gang hold up! It was a fucking execution!" Bobby told them angrily, walking in fast, long strides towards the high school across the street. "They set mom up. They set her up!"

Vanessa stared at Bobby in disbelief. "Who the hell wants to kill the sweetest old lady ever?" Vanessa asked, looking over to Jeremiah.

"That's what we gonna find out." Angel told her.

The five Mercers entered the school's gymnasium to see it packed with teens and family, a basketball game going on.

"So what's the plan Bobby?" Angel asked, looking around the packed benches.

"We're winging it." Bobby told them.

"We're _always_ winging it." Jeremiah complained, sighing in irritation.

"We're going to get killed." Jack said, stating the obvious as he looked around.

"What do you mean 'we,' white boy?" Angel asked, glancing at Jack.

Vanessa shook her head and slapped Angel's arm before looking at the people around nervously. Suddenly, Bobby started walking towards the middle of the court, the buzzer going off, as Jeremiah went after his older brother. Everyone begun to complain, yelling towards the two. Bobby got the ball and started to bounce it around, mocking the players. Angel just shook his head and went off somewhere as the two younger Mercers looked around the court just in case.

"Oh! I got the ball now! I'm the badass now! Why don't you come and get it, huh?"

As a player came towards Bobby, Bobby grabbed the ball and threw it at the boy's face, everyone yelling at him, both teams advancing him. Suddenly, Bobby pulled out his gun, pointing at everyone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back the fuck up!" He told them, the players yelling out in protest and anger. "My name's Bobby Mercer, and Evelyn Mercer was my mother! She was shot couple of days ago in the store across the street…"

Both younger siblings tuned out Bobby, looking around furiously. Suddenly as Bobby came to telling the crowd about anyone seeing a kid wearing a jacket all the time, even in winters, with an afro, a kid from across the court stood up and started to walk hurriedly out of the benches. Vanessa turned to Jack, who also looked down at her, and both started to jog across the court, careful not to get in any of the angry players way.

Jack was the first to push open the side door, the kid looking back at him.

"Hey, hey kid!" Jack told him as nicely as possible.

But the kids sprinted into a run. Jack went after him, Vanessa doing the same. She ran past Jack and was just a few feet away from the kid.

"No running in the hall!" Jack yelled, making Vanessa laugh.

Vanessa's laugh died as she saw that the kid was about to reach the exit. But smirked as the kid tried to run out, the door was pushed back the other way and into Vanessa and Jack, who both quickly grabbed the kid's arms.

"Get off of me!" The kid yelled, struggling against both younger siblings.

Vanessa looked up at the door to see Angel walking in, the door closing behind him. She raised an eyebrow at him, Angel shrugging as if it were nothing. Angel than looked back down to the kid.

"You got something to tell me youngster?" Angel asked the kid, taking the arm Vanessa was holding. "Go get Bobby and Jerry, Nessa."

Nodding, Vanessa turned and walked out the door Angel came through. She hurriedly made her way toward the gym before they really started something. Vanessa pushed opened another door and through the people blocking her way.

"Back the fuck up!" Jeremiah yelled towards two players, thrusting forward as he was about to hit them or something.

Vanessa wondered how she was about to get their attention when Bobby continue to point his gun at everyone and shouting at them, and Jeremiah trying to back up his brother from anyone getting near him. But as sensing her, Bobby and Jeremiah looked up at Vanessa, giving them the thumbs up.

Bobby looked around the aroused crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your time." The two brothers walked towards Vanessa, Bobby throwing back the ball. "Have a nice day."

"Where?" Bobby asked as soon as he reached his sister.

"Follow me."

Vanessa led them back towards the way she knew Angel and Jack held the kid, probably all ready with the information. She stopped and stepped to the side, pointing towards the door. Bobby and Jeremiah walked in first, Vanessa behind them.

"Bobby, Keenon." Angel introduced them, never taking his eyes off the kid.

"What's his name, Keenon?" Bobby asked, looking at the kid sternly.

Keenon looked at the Mercers all around him and knew there was no escape. So giving up, Keenon sighed, nodding.

"Damian." He told him. "He's my brother." He also admitted, looking down.

"No shit?" Bobby said, his voice tinted with a bit of laughter as he looked at his brothers and sister. "These are my brothers and sister."

Keenon looked at Bobby as though he wanted to laugh, but knew better, and just looked at the group surrounding him. "No, dog, he's my _real_ brother." Keenon told him with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"These _are_ my real brothers and sister." Bobby nodded to each of us. "This is Angel, I'm Bobby, this is Jack, Jeremiah, and Vanessa."

Vanessa looked over to Jeremiah who grabbed Keenon's backpack and started to run through it. Suddenly, he took out a piece of paper.

"We got something." Jeremiah told them.

Bobby took the paper and looked at the address. "It's just down the street. I know where it's at." He looked up at the kid. "Don't worry Keenon. We just want to talk to him."

Vanessa shook her head, knowing that he forgot to mention that he might hurt him _just_ a bit. Jack took the papers as Bobby and Angel begun to walk away.

"Nice grades." He handed Keenon the paper back as Jeremiah thrust his backpack at him. "Better stay in school."

Jeremiah looked at the chain around Keenon's neck, squinting at it. "What is this? Aluminum?"

Jack took it. "Shit doesn't even spin." He said laughingly, following Bobby out of the building.

Vanessa was the last to leave, holding the door opened for her. She turned back to Keenon with a soft smile.

"Knowing how my brothers work, you got lucky kid."

Keenon stared at her wide eye before Vanessa walked out, the door closing behind her. She was about to jog over to her brothers when a hand covered her mouth and brought her to the corner where her brothers couldn't see her. Vanessa started to scream, struggling against the person's hold.

"You and your brothers better stay the _fuck_ out of this thing!" The deep voice said in Vanessa's ear.

Vanessa froze, wondering what the person was about to do to her. She knows that she and her brothers had done nothing but looking for answers.

"Nessa? Where'd you go?" Bobby's voice echoed down the hall.

"Remember Fowler's words! And don't say a word to your brothers or you'll end up just like your mother!" The person than laughed. "Oh, and _Esteban Colucci_ says hi."

And he was gone. Vanessa was frozen on the spot, recognizing the name all to well. Hearing her brother's calling for her Vanessa quickly blinked her eyes rapidly to brush away the tears. She gasped several times before walking into the middle of the hall, seeing her worried brothers.

"What happened Nessa?" Angel asked.

Vanessa shook her head, "nothing. Let's go." She told them.

They noted her blanch face but didn't say a word until this was over with and they were safely at home. The looked around to see anyone around but didn't. So they continued on their way, being a bit more caution.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**nighttime writer:** LOL, I'm glad you liked the paintball incident. I was thinking of making it longer, but I thought I just let your minds wonder into what happened during the shooting. Thank you for reviewing!

**Elven-Princess Ginny: **Yes, I guess Vanessa does take after Jack a bit, but it is better than Bobby, you gotta admit! And yes, she was close to Evelyn and the reason was because she was the only person who took her in and just felt connected to her even more. Bobby does have a cute butt! I just wished they showed it more in the movie. But they did show Jack's butt when he got out of the shower! LOL, I'm glad you liked the flashback. Thank you for reviewing!

**Bre:** Thank you for that lovely compliment. It's not everyday some reviews you saying that you have talent. And thank you for your comfort and advice about my dog. I don't think it weird when it comes from a strangers because, like you said, it's from the heart and should be taken as so! Thank you for reviewing!

**ephona: **I'm glad you love it. Thank you for reviewing!

**ZoeinGreece:** You're welcome for updating, and Vanessa can't help herself but blame herself. She'll get through it though, and don't worry; she's still be able to think clearly at a time like this! And your bad feeling might just be right…! And I thank you for your advice about getting another dog, and I do feel like no one understood me when Casper, my dog, died. I mean, I know I hardly had time to play with him outside and stuff, but I had work and school and I was just tired. But still, he was my baby, and he took care of me from every guy that came near me! LOL, he bit my ex-boyfriend when he broke up with me. I was laughing my ass off, watching my ex jump on top of his car as my dog tried to bite him some more. Thank you for reviewing!

**Serious Fan: **Bobby _does_ know some words but can't fully speak it. And Vanessa hardly spoke Spanish to her brothers. Thank you for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Nine**

Vanessa sat squished between Jack on her right and Jeremiah on her left. They've been sitting in Bobby's cold car for almost an hour, waiting for a so called witness of their mother's murder. Jeremiah then looked down, pushing back his sleeve to look at his watch. He looked up to Bobby and placed both of his hands on the back of the seat.

"Let me out man, I got gymnastics."

This made the three brothers laugh as Bobby looked at Jeremiah through the rearview mirror.

"Ahh, Jerry going to put on his tutu and jump around?" Bobby laughed at his own little joke as he opened the car door and pushed the seat forward with him still sitting in it.

"Man, shut up. I have to get the girls to gymnastics on time. I have a schedule to keep!" Jeremiah told them annoyed but was grateful that he could leave.

"Here, take my car. But you best take care of it or I'll beat the shit out of ya!" Vanessa told him, handing Jeremiah her car keys.

"Thanks." Jeremiah squeezed out of the car. "Y'all call me later and tell me what y'all got." Jeremiah said and walked the few blocks to where Vanessa's car was still parked.

Bobby slammed the door and put the seat in the right place as Vanessa scooted over and laid down, her head on Jack's lap, her feet on folded on the seat. She begun to fall asleep as Jack was softly singing to himself, moving his finger up and down the foggy window that he made with his breath. Vanessa was slowly falling asleep until Jack jumped.

"It's him!"

Vanessa sat up, looking over to Jack who was pointing out the window to a guy with an afro and a sweatshirt, a basketball under his right arm. Bobby was the first to get out, followed by Angel. Bobby held back the seat for Vanessa to get out, while Angel did the same to Jack. They all jogged towards the building the boy just entered, and hoped that they didn't lose him yet. As they entered the building, they didn't see him anywhere.

They jogged down the hall to two other halls on either side and looked to the left then right. Bobby squinted his eyes at the guy standing by the elevators.

"Yo Damian." Bobby shouted, taking out his gun.

The kid turned and as soon as he saw the gun, he ran into the elevator as soon as they opened and pressed six as fast as he can.

"Why are you pulling out guns and shit, man?" Angel yelled at Bobby as the four Mercers' all ran towards the elevators.

Bobby slammed against the doors in hopes of trying to open the doors again but it was too late and the doors closed.

"Shit! Jack, Nessa, stay here and tell me where he stops!" Bobby yelled as he and Angel ran off towards the stairs to try and catch up to him.

Jack and Vanessa never took off their eyes from the numbers above the elevator door, Jack softly saying the numbers under his breath.

"Six!" Both Vanessa and Jack yelled as the light stopped on six.

Vanessa ran to the door and opened it, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Six!" Bobby stopped for a moment to look down. "He stopped at six!"

Bobby looked at the number four on the wall and swore in irritation. Angel was behind Bobby and stopping right where the stairs turned upwards, panting hard.

"Come on man!" Bobby yelled at his brother, anger pushing him to his limits.

Nothing was going to stop Bobby from finding out who really killed their mother and why. The Mercers were so close, and they couldn't afford to not do anything and sit around, their mother's killer out in the loose and doing god knows what. Angel took a deep breath and continued running after his brother. Vanessa closed the door and looked back at Jack to see him sit down on the floor. Sighing, Vanessa did the same, opposite of him and next to the door. They knew it would be a while before they heard anything.

Gunshots could be heard followed by dogs barking and Bobby yelling. Jack was singing softly, Vanessa pressing her knees to her chest and moving the top part of her shoes side to side with Jack's rhythm. Soon the elevator doors opened, Angel and Bobby walking out.

"We got him." Angel told them as Bobby gave Vanessa a gun.

"Let's go and find out what the hell's going on." Bobby said, taking the lead.

They walked outside and turned to the right to see Damian lying on the snow, holding the side of his leg, panting. The Mercers stopped around the guy, Vanessa turning her head away from Damian, her stomach churning as she saw the bone sticking out of his leg. But she still held the gun towards Damian, looking at his face only.

"You must be freezing." Bobby told Damian, looking down at him.

Angel picked up the guy's gun, "you won't be needin' this no more."

"Do you know why we're here Damian?" Bobby asked the alarmed boy.

"Come on man!" Damian took a deep breath. "Call me an ambulance!"

"For my dog bites?" Bobby asked as he looked at his arm.

"You got bit?" Vanessa asked worriedly, taking hold of his arm.

"I'll be okay." Bobby told both Vanessa and Damian. He then got serious, "give me a name and I'll call 911."

"I didn't shoot no one!" Damian said, swallowing a couple of breaths as it was hard for him to stay so calm.

"Say what?" Angel put a hand to his ear. "Can't hear you, playboy. Not with all this wind." Angel smiled and lowered his hand. "If we leave, ain't no one else gonna hear you out here either."

"Ain't gonna make it far with that leg." Jack said, looking at Damian's leg.

"Just give us a damn name, man!" Vanessa told him. "My brothers will leave your ass here out in the cold and I ain't able to do anything. I heard it was to be below zero tonight."

"Come on, man. I can't say nothin'!" Damian said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fair enough, you're going to die right here." Bobby told him as he turned to walk away, Vanessa and Angel following.

Jack looked back at his brothers than back at Damian, feeling sorry for the guy.

"Yo man! Come on!" Damian begged after them.

Jack turned and jogged after his brothers and sister. Vanessa looked up at Jack, knowing how he felt at the moment. Bobby and Angel then stopped, Vanessa in between Bobby and Angel, while Jack was on Angel's right, still glancing at Damian.

"What are we going to do, Bobby? He's the only person that might know who shot up mom."

Bobby shook his head as Angel turned to Jack.

"Turn around, dick!" Angel grabbed Jack's jacket and turned him.

"What are you looking at?" Bobby asked in irritation.

"Leave him alone you guys!" Vanessa told them, "I don't feel right either of just leaving that jackass out here in the cold."

"Alright fine. Just call me an ambulance." Damian's pleading voice echoed over to the siblings.

"Come on." Bobby told them, turning back towards Damian.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bobby, Angel, Jack, and Vanessa walked into the _Casino restaurant_, standing in the middle of the entrance. They looked around the room, the dim lights not helping them much.

"There he is." Jack said as he looked toward the bar.

"Where?" Bobby asked, looking around.

"There!" Jack told them, pointing towards the bar.

"Don't point!" Angel hissed at him, shoving his hand down.

The two black men stood and took out their guns, shooting towards the four Mercers. They all swore, ducking down, knowing that they have been spotted.

"Come on!" Bobby yelled as he stood and ran after them.

The others did the same, but Vanessa ran toward the left rather then the right, getting past the people faster. Bobby and Angel had troubled with getting past by a fat guy, who was purposely pushing them out of the way. Jack took hold of Bobby's shotgun and went around them, following Vanessa towards the exit of the building.

Getting frustrated, Bobby punched the guy to the floor, both he and Angel running after their younger siblings.

"Damn assholes!" The fat guy yelled after them.

Vanessa was coming to a halt when the killers got into their cars and slipped on some ice as Jack started shooting at the car that was trying to get away.

"You go girl!" Bobby said to Jack as he and Angel finally made it outside.

Angel helped Vanessa up, as Bobby took the shotgun from Jack told them to hurry and get to the car. As soon as they were all in the car, Bobby turned on the car and hit the gas, speeding after the killers at full speed. Vanessa immediately put on her seatbelt, knowing just how crazy Bobby could get while driving when he's pissed off. As Bobby turned a corner, Jack was thrown over to his sister, as Vanessa was slammed against the side of the car. Bobby slammed his car into the killer's, making them hit a pile of snow. Bobby turned the car but the road was too slippery and he slammed into a couple of parked cars, the windows barely shattering from impact.

"Pendijo estupdio!" Vanessa yelled at her older brother.

"Son of bitch!" Bobby yelled as he continued to press on the gas, the left side of his car getting totaled before he was able to get free.

Bobby slammed their car into the killers, setting them free and the chase continuing.

"You gonna get these guys before you kill us?" Jack asked, trying to sit normal on his seat.

"Just sit back and put your seatbelt on." Bobby ordered him as Angel rolled down his window.

Angel then shot the driver, everyone surprise by this.

"You go 'em!" Bobby yelled in surprise.

He goes to the side of the killer's car and the killer slams into them, making them spin.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Vanessa said, her eyes close and a hand to her mouth.

As soon as they stop spinning, Angel goes to sit on the window and starts shooting at the car up ahead, trying to hit one of them or at the tires. The snow was now falling harder and faster and since no salt trucks had come by yet, the roads were slippery. The killers are soon shooting back and Bobby swerves side to side, Angel almost falling out of the car, Bobby grabbing Angel's pants as Vanessa stretched out to just grab Angel's back pocket.

"Get your ass back in the car!" Bobby yelled as he tried to controlled the car and bring Angel back into the car.

"Stop pinching my ass!" Angel yelled.

Jack grabbed Angel's shirt and with the help of Bobby and Vanessa, they brought him back in, Angel sighing in relief that he didn't fly out as Bobby didn't slow down for anything.

"Bobby, let's just stop the car. Bobby, let's stop!" Jack tried to talk some sense to his brother but Bobby didn't listen.

"Shutup Jack!" Bobby yelled, pressing on the gas even more.

"Shit, I'm out!" Angel yelled.

Vanessa thrust her gun to Angel. "Here!"

Angel took it and continue to shoot the killers. Soon, he got the driver, making him spin the car just as Bobby turns the wheel and slams against them making them both spin with each other. Then, the killers car flips over several times before it finally came to a sliding stop a few yards away. Bobby stopped the car and shut it off. He and Angel got out, both with their guns out and walked towards the killers. Vanessa and Jack followed suit and walked a few ways behind them.

"Nessa, Jackie, wait here." Bobby told them, neither he nor Angel stopping their walking.

Both younger siblings came to a halt, wondering what their brothers were going to do now that they found their mother's killer. They soon find out as both Bobby and Angel drag the two killers out of the car and start punching them.

"Who sent you?" Angel's voice drifted to them, while a banging against the car was heard.

The killers cried out in pain as Bobby and Angel continue to brutally beat them. Jack starts to shift, uncomfortable of watching this. Vanessa turns her head, never really witnessing her brothers be this brutal to someone before. Tears came to her eyes as flashbacks of her father came back to her mind.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**--Flashback—**

**A five year old Vanessa was curled up on the floor of the basement, her father punching her all over her small body. Vanessa had tears flowing but was not crying out as that only encouraged her father to continue beating the girl until he passed out or he had no more fun… for that time being.**

"**Tuz mama earz nadaz peroz unaz puta!" Her father yelled, standing up and kicking the girl in the ribs. (Youz mom waz nothingz butz a whore!)**

**And he staggered towards the stairs only to pass out on to the floor, snoring. Vanessa softly uncurled, crying silently. She stood and ran as fast as she could out of the basement and towards her room, not wanting to be around when her father woke up. The young girl closed the door and sat over by the corner, hugging her knees to her chest, crying.**

**The girl was black and blue all over the face and arms. She had a busted lip, two black eyes, and a few scratches that was due to the belt when her father used it for the first half hour. But no one heard the girl's cries as her windows were all shut close, the pounding rain falling hard down to earth. Vanessa remembered her mother used to tell her a small story about the rain before she died mysteriously.**

"_**Cuando llueve tan duro así, los ángeles lloran por todo lo que ha sucedido en tu vida.**" (When it rains hard like this, the angel's are crying for all that has happened in your life.)_

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"You fucked with the wrong lady!" Angel yelled as he got one last good kick in along with Bobby.

Both older brothers backed up, raising their guns and aiming at the two killers. Vanessa jumped as she heard the gun shots but it seemed so far away as the past memories of her father continue to haunt her mind at the moment.

"Let's go Jack!" Angel said as he and Bobby walked up to their younger brother.

Angel stirred him away, as Bobby put a hand to Vanessa's arm, making her cry out, tears running down her cheeks.

"Por favor papa¡No me golpee ya¡Por favor!" Vanessa yelled, coward-ing away. (Please, daddy! Don't hit me anymore! Please!)

The three older brothers stared at their sister wide eye, knowing that familiar sentence meant. The men looked at to one another and then back to their sister, knowing it was a delicate situation at the moment, but they had to leave as fast as they could before the cops came.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Serious Fan: **Your welcome and as for your rhetorical question (and yes you spelled it right) I ask myself the same thing with other fics but I just guess that it just to scare them more since _most_ girls are easily frighten, you know? And it also depends on the author in what they are to do with that character and the reason behind why they grabbed the girl. Thank you for reviewing!

**Skye Mercer:** I'm glad that you love this story, thank you for reviewing and don't worry, I will check out your story!

**nighttime writer:** LOL, I like to get reviews from you because you make me laugh, if it's on purpose or not. Will, I updated so you know what's going on. Still confusing, huh? Thank you for reviewing!

**stardina: **I'm glad you love this story. Thank you for reviewing!

**Elven-Princess Ginny: **Yes, I know not knowing who is coming after Nessa is going to bug _everyone_, which is why I wrote it! (Big grin, than ducks behind couch) Please don't kill the authoress, or you'll won't have a story! And Fowler showing up at the cemetery was a bit of surprise, wasn't? But like you said, Vanessa should have kneed him but scary the crap out of here like that and no one was around? I would be scare shitless too! Don't worry, towards the end of the movie (like when Jack gets shot or something or after the dog bite and stuff), you'll see more flashbacks, _trust me_! As for Bobby's butt… I have no idea, but I should, just for fun! LOL, thank you for reviewing!

**punk monkey:** You'll find out soon whose stalking Vanessa. Thank you for reviewing!

**ChaiGirl:** I'm glad that you like this story, and I really don't think that mine is the best. There are better writers out there, you just have to look for them. But thank you for the review, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Breiscrazy:** I'm happy to know that I was able to keep you interested with the mystery of Vanessa's past. And there are just as more amazing authors out there, you just have to continue reading on anything that you're interested in. Thank you for reviewing!

**sweet-haret179:** I'm glad you like the story, thank you for reviewing. Oh, and the website you wanted to show me didn't come up. Why don't you e-mail it to me instead? I hoped you liked this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAUTION: There will be rape within the _very_ beginning of this chapter, if you are to be disturbed by this, than just scroll past the bold writing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!**

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Ten**

Bobby cautiously moved towards Vanessa, his hands stretched out towards her. "Vanessa, honey, it's Bobby, your big brother. Your dad's not here hon."

Vanessa only shook her head, quickly placing her hands over her ears. "Ya no, por favor. ¡Ya no!" (No more, please. No more!)

Bobby frowned in sympathetic. "Sorry Nessa, but we have to get out of here."

And Bobby quickly ran forward and scoped the crying Vanessa into his arms. She begun to thrash around, crying out. Bobby ran as best as he could towards his car, his brothers behind him.

"Angel, you drive home. I gotta calm Nessa down." Bobby ordered as he walked over towards the passenger side.

Jack opened the door for him and pushed the seat forward. Bobby carefully got in and held the shaking girl in his arms as he moved behind the driver's seat. Once Angel and Jack closed their doors, Angel turned on the car and quickly drove towards home. Bobby held tightly to Vanessa's arms as she ceased to move wildly about.

"Vanessa, it's Bobby! Listen to my voice! It's your oldest brother!" Bobby cried desperately, letting Vanessa's arms go and quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"¡No Papi! ¡No hagas eso por favor!" Vanessa yelled trying desperately to move away.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**--Flashback—**

**The five year old Vanessa was asleep in her bed, having a dreamless dream. But the girl woken as she felt something soft strokes her cheek. She blinked opened her eyes and turned to see her father sitting by her bed.**

"**¿Papi?" Vanessa questioned confusedly, hoping he wasn't going to beat her anymore. (Daddy?)**

**Her faceless father only smiled sweetly, looking at his daughter in a way that made Vanessa's body go numb with fear. He took hold of the blanket and threw it off of his daughter's body and to the floor. He moved his hand down Vanessa's neck on the right side, than the arm, than her leg until he grabbed hold of the big shirt Vanessa wore at night.**

"**Todo será bien, hija." Her father told her a bit too sweetly. (Everything is going to be fine, daughter) "Relájese y no haga sano. No dolerá tanto." (Relax and don't make any sound. It won't hurt much.)**

**Pushing the shirt upwards, Vanessa's father pulled it off her and stood up. He took off his own shirt, than he started to pull down his sweat pants. Vanessa closed her eyes and just lay there motionlessly. She begun to think of a place she felt safe as she felt her father on top of her, his hands going down her stomach and in between her legs.**

"**Es sido años desde que tuve cualquier sexo." Her father whispered into his daughter's ear before licking it. (It's been years since I had any sex.) "No desde que su opera madre Mario." (Not since your bitch of a mother died.)**

**Vanessa shuddered but did not do anything. Tears spilled through her tight eyelids as she felt a sharp pain within her lower body as her father begun to groan and grunt as he thrust within her. Her father took hold of her arms tightly, thrusting harder and harder. All the while, Vanessa thought of a vast landscape with tall grass, sitting with her mother as they made little crowns, bracelets, and necklaces out of the flowers that grew there.**

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Angel screeched the car to a stop, turning it off. He and Jack quickly got out of the car, Angel pulling back the driver's seat to look at his sister still thrashing within their brother's arms.

"Take hold of her and tell La Vida Loca to talk to her!" Bobby cried.

Angel did what he was told as Jack ran ahead to warn Sophie. Bobby sighed in relief as he was finally away from his sister's scratching. He slammed his door shut, jogging behind Angel into the house. Sophie and Jack ran down the stairs, both looking worriedly at the thrashing girl in Angel's arms. Angel walked into the living room and placed his sister on the couch, Vanessa immediately curling up and placing her arms defensively around her legs.

Sophie cautiously walked over to the girl and sat before her. She bit her lower lip, wondering what to do or even say. Bobby was getting impatient with Sophie while she did nothing but stare at his sister.

"Do something damn it! Don't just sit there and stare at her!" Bobby yelled angrily and in irritation.

Sophie glared over to Bobby. "This is a delicate situation Bobby!" Sophie yelled back. "I have to be careful to what the hell I say to the poor girl!" She turned back to rocking Vanessa. "What the hell did you guys do to her anyways?"

"We took care of our mother's killers and when we had to leave; Vanessa started to act this way as soon as Bobby touched her arm." Angel told his girlfriend.

"No más sexo, por favor. Ya no más sexo, papi." Vanessa cried to herself, shaking her head. (No more sex, please. No more sex daddy.)

"Oh my god." Tears started to form in Sophie's eyes.

"What? What did she say?" Jack cried desperately.

"Her father sexually abused her." Sophie said as she put a gentle hand on Vanessa's right leg.

"What?" The three men cried in rage, looking at their fragile sister at the moment.

Vanessa cried, flinching at the gentle touch. "¡No me toque!" (Don't touch me!)

"Hija, estas bien." Sophie started softly. (Honey, it's fine.) "¡Su papá no está aquí y él _nunca_ le tocará otra vez!" (Your dad is not here and he will _never_ touch you again.)

Vanessa started to calm down, sniffing every few seconds. "¿Nuca?" Vanessa asked in the softest whisper. (Never?)

Sophie smiled a watery smile. "Nunca, porque sus hermanos le protegerán para el resto de su vida." (Never, because your brothers are going to protect you for the rest of your life.)

Vanessa's breathing started to becoming even as her arms went limp. The angry brothers all stared in confusion, wondering what has happened to their sister. Suddenly, Vanessa took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked up at everyone and frown in confusion at her surroundings.

"Where are we? What happened?" Vanessa questioned, uncurling.

Everyone frown in confusion as Jack asked the question that was going through all their minds at the moment.

"Don't you remember anything?"

Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows. "I remember that Bobby flipped the care of mom's killer than he and Angel started to beat the shit out of them. But," Vanessa shook her head, looking at them all. "That's all I remembered?"

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Bobby spoke up first.

"You fell asleep, baby, and we were just worried that you saw what happened tonight, that was all." Bobby nodded his head to the side. "Go upstairs and get some rest. You've had a long day."

Vanessa nodded and stood up. "Night guys, Sophie."

And Vanessa jogged upstairs. Bobby sat at the arm chair near the dinning room, as Jack stood there shocked. Angel took Vanessa's spot on the couch and brought a still crying Sophie on to his lap.

"How come we didn't know that Vanessa was sexually abuse?" Bobby asked.

"How come mom didn't know?" Angel asked.

"But why doesn't she remember anything that happened to her after you guys killed mom's killers?" Jack asked confused.

"Good question." Bobby whispered. He than stood up. "Get some rest. No doubt cops will be coming to our door tomorrow." Bobby looked over to Sophie and nodded in her direction. "Don't start thinking I like ya, but thanks for what you did for Nessa."

Sophie nodded. "I love that girl, Bobby, as if she were my own sister."

Nodding, Bobby walked towards the stairs. "Night."

Bobby stopped at the base of the top stair and looked in the direction of Vanessa's slightly opened door. He quietly walked over to it and carefully pushed it opened, the hallway light pouring in to the dark room. He saw Vanessa all ready sleeping, headphones covering her ears as her CD player sat nearby her pillow. Bobby wiped away the tear that fell down his cheek and quietly closed the door.

He walked into his room and closed the door. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Bobby placed his face in his hands, crying silently.

'_I promise Nessa to find the bastard that did this to you!'_ Bobby vowed silently, looking up at the ceiling. _'Me and your other brothers will protect you.'_

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

--Next day—

The men and Sophie all woke up early that morning (nine is early for them) and Sophie was cleaning up Bobby's dog bite's in the dinning room. She pressed pretty hard on the soaked alcohol cotton ball on the cut, Bobby hissing and pulling his arm away.

"Damn it, watch it! Do you even know what the hell you're doing?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, taking hold of Bobby's arm once more. "You're such a pussy Bobby."

Angel and Jack were sitting on the couch, watching TV when Angel heard a car pull up the drive way. Standing, he walked out into the hall and over by the kitchen. He looked out the window to see Green and Fowler getting out of the car.

"Yo, cops." He yelled over to Bobby.

Bobby and Sophie looked up at Angel, before Sophie started to gather the cotton balls and the alcohol.

"Quick, find something to cover my arm with." Bobby told Sophie, who nearly ran out of the dinning room.

Angel was leaning down towards the open fridge, grabbing a beer just as Green opened the back door. Angel decided to leave the beer there instead.

"Hey Angel, mind if we come in?" Green asked as he and Fowler walked in.

Angel closed the fridge and glared at them before walking through the dinning hall. "You're all ready in. Cops are _always_ welcome at the Mercer's house." Angel said sarcastically.

As they walked into the living room, Green smiled at Bobby's robes.

"Whew! Nice set of robes, Bobby." Green told him.

Bobby barely shrugged, looking down at the silk-looking pink and black robes that had flowers printed all over it.

"Yeah, Jackie wanted to have it, but I fought for him, wanting it for myself."

Fowler scoffed as Green nodded, not really believing him. Jack and Sophie walked in the living room, but Sophie turned and went up stairs, not really wanting to be around the cops, never liking them.

"Where were you last night, Bobby?" Green asked.

"Here at home with my brothers and sister. Vanessa had a bit of a fever." Bobby told them.

Fowler shook his head, taking a step forward. "You four killed a couple of thugs last night, admit it!"

Green held Fowler back as Bobby stood up. "Why you be going out and killing your mom's killers, man? We could've found out who they were hired."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Green. "I told you that my brothers, Vanessa, and I were here because Vanessa had a fever."

"Bullshit, we got your hair off of one of the dead bodies!" Fowler said, taking out a small zipbag with a strand of brow hair inside.

Bobby laughed, "yeah, I'll believe you have a sample of my hair when I'm in jail!"

Green looked down at Bobby's left hand to see blood flowing down. "How'd you get that cut then?"

Bobby looked down and brought up his hand. "Got that from the hockey game. You know this, Green. Don't you remember our holiday game?"

Getting fed up, Fowler took a step back. "Look asshole, we'll find out sooner or later that you, your brothers, and that whore of a sister had something to do with this!"

"You son of a bitch!" Angel punched Fowler before Bobby could.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

--Upstairs—

Vanessa groaned in irritation as she heard a loud argument downstairs. Taking off her headphones, Vanessa got out of her warm bed and walked out of her room. Not caring that she was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts, the girl walk down the stairs and past Jack.

"What the hell's going on here?" Vanessa yelled.

Everyone stopped and turned to her. Vanessa just realized that Fowler and Green were there and immediately tensed with fear at the sight of Fowler. Green saw this but not Fowler, who was looking up and down the girl's body, grinning. Vanessa took a step back in fear, wanting to vomit at the way Fowler was looking at her. Bobby saw this and walked before his sister, shielding her from Fowler.

"What the hell are you looking at, asshole!" Bobby yelled angrily.

"Nothing Bobby." Green told him as he took hold of Fowler. "Just remember this, if you keep knocking on the devil's door, someone would eventually answer. And trust me; you don't want them to answer, especially with your sister around Bobby." Green told him seriously. "Let's go."

And the two cops left. Vanessa leaned against the door frame, feeling sick to her stomach as she remembered the look Fowler gave her and the lust in his eyes. Her brothers turned to her, Bobby the most concern as he noticed the fear in Vanessa.

"What the hell has Fowler done to you?" Bobby demanded.

Vanessa looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Nessa, 'cause I know what the hell I saw!"

Vanessa averted her eyes to the ground, knowing that she was now caught. But she couldn't tell them what Fowler said, or the guy back at the school. If she did, her brothers would be dead and she can't have that happen. Not with Esteban Colucci out and about the streets where he could see all her moves.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Katie:** I'm glad you love it and the drama! Thank you for reviewing!

**ChaiGirl:** Thank you for that complement. And I'm being modest because I usually don't get complements on something I worked on; it was usually my little brother that was good at everything. But thank you and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Breiscrazy:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and I know what you mean, I actually cried when I was writing that flashback. But now at least you all know bits of Vanessa's past. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jack Mercer Sweet Heart:** You know, your story sounds really interesting! I'll be watching for that! Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Just forget about it Bobby, it's nothing."

Vanessa looked up at her older brother but looked at a certain spot on his face near his eyes and focused on it carefully. Because Vanessa knew if she looked straight into Bobby's eyes, she will spill everything.

"You're just imaging things because you were pissed off that Fowler was lookin' at me the way he did!" Vanessa continued, hating lying to her brother at the moment.

Bobby sighed, grinding his teeth in annoyance. He turned and scratched the back of his head as he closed his eyes to calm down a bit.

"Why don't you go get dress, we gotta go check out these dudes apartments." Bobby told her instead.

Holding back the urge to tell him the truth, Vanessa turned and quickly headed back upstairs. The other brothers looked over to Bobby, wondering what they were to do now.

"Why don't you guys go get ready? We'll leave in fifteen minutes." Bobby told them, not really thinking but his sister at the moment.

Half an hour later, the Mercers were all downstairs near the staircase, getting ready to go to the killer's house. But before they could even take a step towards the door, Sophie walked down the stairs.

"Angel! What do you mean you're going out again?" Sophie nearly yelled. "We were supposed to have a nice lunch. I was in the kitchen all morning preparing our lunch!"

Angel smiled at Sophie, trying to calm her down as if she were a child. "Now sweetie,"

"She's so la vida loca." Bobby interrupted.

Both Angel and Sophie looked at him, yelling at the same time. "Don't start Bobby!"

"Shut up Bobby!" Sophie looked down at Angel with a small pout. "You said it would be different this time."

"Ay, mami, you're breaking me corazon. Chica." Bobby interrupted, his hands to his heart before rolling his eyes.

"Don't start man!" Angel argued as Jack and Vanessa only shook their heads.

"Let's go Jackie, Nessa. Let's leave your sister Angel here like a whipped dog!" Bobby muttered as he walked over to the coat hangers to put on his jacket. "Even Jackie's man enough to come along."

Jack turned and gave Angel half a wave, while Vanessa kissed both Angel and Sophie on the cheek before walking after her brothers, putting on her jacket.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

At the apartment, Vanessa easily got the key from the front desk and the three Mercers begun to look around the apartment, trashing the place. It was bit neat for a couple of killers, and not too many bad electronics. Bobby was in the master room, checking the room, as Jack was in the living room, and Vanessa was in the second bed room. She had pulled out all of the drawers out and clothing from the closet, not really finding anything but condoms, money (which she kept and didn't tell her brothers about), a couple of CD's (which she also kept), and women's underwear.

Looking to the bed, Vanessa went on her hands and knees and looked under the bed, there was nothing but empty liquor bottles and dirty clothing. Standing, Vanessa took hold of the mattress and threw it to the wall. At least a dozen or so guns were laid there, some with silencer's attached to it.

"Find anything?" Bobby asked from the master room.

"Camera." Jack yelled back.

"I got me some new CD's and a dozen guns, four with silencer's attached." Vanessa yelled, taking hold a double set. "I think I'll keep these." Vanessa mumbled to herself.

But the guns were taken from her, Vanessa turning to see Bobby putting them inside a black bag that he brought with him.

"Hey, those were mine." Vanessa complained.

"Over my dead body." Bobby told her as he leaned down and started to put all of the guns in the bag.

Vanessa stuck out her tongue at him and took hold of the CD's she was taking for herself and followed Bobby out into the living room were Jack held up a camera.

"Let's go." Bobby said, Jack following after Vanessa.

"What you got there?" Jack asked as he looked over Vanessa's shoulders.

"My new CD's." Vanessa said with a smile.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was night when Bobby, Jack, and Vanessa got home, Sophie putting the dinner she made away and Angel nowhere to be found. Bobby was in the dinning room looking through the guns, while Jack looked through the camera on Bobby's left. Vanessa was leaning against the sink in the kitchen, looking down at her coffee in thought.

"What's wrong nena?" (baby?) Sophie asked, looking side ways at the young girl.

Vanessa took sip of her coffee and shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Before Sophie could ask any more, a noise came from the living room making the girls looked through the dinning room to see Bobby aiming a gun at the entrance. Jeremiah walked through, eyeing the gun none too happy.

"What are y'all doing?" Jeremiah asked when he spotted the guns on the table.

Vanessa went back to looking down into her coffee while Sophie went to put away the clams she just put in a container. Vanessa quickly put her right fisted hand to her mouth, coughing a bit violently. Sophie looked over to the girl and quickly walked over to her.

"¿Estas bien?" (Are you okay?) Sophie asked worriedly.

"You okay Nessa?" Jack yelled from the dinning room.

Vanessa waved them off. "I'm fine, just a bit of a cough." She told them.

"Hey, Bobby," Sophie and Vanessa heard Jack say.

The two women looked at each other and walked to the entrance of the dinning room table to see Bobby taking hold of the camera.

"That's that lawyer guy!" Jack said in disbelief. "That shit head said he only met her once, Bobby!" Jack said angrily.

The front door was heard being closed and everyone looked up to see Angel walk into the dinning room, eyeing Jeremiah.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day." Bobby said to Angel.

Angel looked from Bobby then back to Jeremiah. "I've been following up new leads."

Vanessa frown in confusion as she saw Jeremiah look down as if embarrass about something. She opened her mouth to say something but Bobby interrupted her, leaving Vanessa to ponder on this.

"Let's go check this lawyer out. Jerry you coming with us?" Bobby asked, picking up his coat from behind the chair it was draped over.

"Of course I do." Jeremiah told them. "Somebody's got look after y'all clowns." Jeremiah mumbled.

"Then let's go, stop bullshittin'." Bobby said as he and Jack walked through the kitchen. "You comin' Nessa?"

"Naw, not this time Bobby."

Bobby looked at his sister to see she looked a bit pale. "A'ight, be safe okay?"

Vanessa nodded, watching her brothers go. Angel and Sophie were arguing before Angel shook her off and walked after his brothers.

"I'm gonna sleep, Sophie. If you're gonna leave, mind locking up the doors?" Vanessa asked as she set down her cup on the counter.

"Sure thing baby girl. You get better, okay?" Sophie said, looking at the retreating girl.

Vanessa walked up to her room and just flopped down on to her bed, closing her eyes to sleep. The door was slammed shut downstairs, a car being turned on, then a car driving down the street in a hurry. Quickly, Vanessa fell asleep, her dreams becoming anything but sweet.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

--Lawyer's house—

Bobby looked into the house to see no one and elbowed the window, breaking it. Bobby put his hand through and unlocked the door. As he walked in Bobby looked down to see a puddle.

"Oh, an attack dog." Bobby said in an almost baby tone and picked up the dog. "You don't want to bite me, do you poochie?" Bobby asked it as he walked further into the house, his brothers following.

Jack immediately went over to the desk, while Jeremiah went to the right and Angel to the left. Jack turned on the laptop, Bobby walking towards him, looking around. Jack begun to look through all the files and narrowed his eyes on a certain file.

"Hey Bobby, check out Bradford's calendar." Jack called over to his brother.

All three Mercers walked over to Jack, Angel behind him, Bobby next to Jack, and Jeremiah behind Bobby. They all looked at the typed writing on the boxes every other day.

"You don't think E.M. stands for Evelyn Mercer, do you?" Jack asked as he pointed the initials on the calendar.

Bobby scratched the dog behind it's ears. "Write this stuff down Jackie." Bobby told him.

Jack picked up a pad and a pencil and quickly scribbled down everything he read about their mother on the screen.

"He met up with her the night she died." Angel said with a frown. "Why would anyone meet up with their lawyer at eight o'clock at night?"

"Angel!" A voice screeched from outside.

Everyone looked up, Jack quickly shutting the laptop.

"Angel!" The voice yelled once more, honking being heard this time.

"Nice, your girlfriend's here." Jeremiah said in annoyance.

"I'm gonna call immigration on this girl." Bobby snarled as Sophie continued to make more noise, calling out for Angel.

"She must've followed us here." Angel said, looking just as upset that his girlfriend showed up.

"Well, go shut her up then." Jack said angrily as he stood up.

"Y'all come out here with me. This girl's crazy." Angel said as he walked out of the study and towards the entrance.

"Hey, help! Someone's robbing this house!" Sophie yelled as she continued to honk.

Bobby set down the dog, making sure it stayed inside the house before closing the door behind him. The four brothers all started yelling at Sophie, who started yelling back, not seeing a car start to pull up from the drive way.

"Sophie, shut up!" Angel yelled.

"They lock people up for disturbing people like you did with your big mouth!" Bobby said angrily.

Sophie glared at him and kicked him in the shin, Bobby moving away but not in time to get hit. But he only wince as it wasn't too bad.

"Don't start with me Bobby!" Sophie growled and went to smack him on the arm.

"Do you want us to call immigration?" Jack asked and ducked when Sophie tried to hit him as well.

"Sophie, get back in your car and go _home_!" Jeremiah told her as he pinned Sophie's arms down at her side.

Bobby turned at the sound of a car engine and saw Bradford driving up slowly, rolling down his window. Bobby walked over to him just as Bradford stopped.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" He asked all too confused and scared at the same time.

Bobby opened Bradford's car, not even bothering to answer the old man. He quickly grabbed Bradford by his coat and dragged the man out of his car. Bobby pushed him into the snow and lifted up shirt to cover his face.

"You liked to me, you old man! You said you didn't know my mother, you were the last person to see her alive!" Bobby said and smacked Bradford hard on the stomach.

Bradford jumped, yelping at the sudden action.

"Bobby, just ask him the question." Jeremiah said, wanting to get out of there fast.

"No! I'm gonna do it again," Bobby said, slapping Bradford's stomach again. "And again till I find out what I want to know."

Angel leaned over Bobby and smacked Bradford in the stomach once before he finally broke down.

"Alright! Alright!" Bradford shrieked, not wanting to be slapped again, bringing down his sweater and shirt from his face. "I just felt so guilty," Bradford said, wincing with embarrassment.

"Guilty for what?" Jeremiah asked with suspicion.

"Your mother and I," Bradford cleared his throat. "Were seeing each other… socially." Bradford finally admitted as he saw the blank looks from the brothers.

The brother's blinked, not able to believe this. Then Jeremiah and Jack begin to laugh, as Angel made a face as he got a picture he hoped it would soon come out of his mind.

"Didn't Vanessa tell you all?" Bradford asked in confusion.

"What? Nessa knew about this?" Jack asked in disbelief.

Bobby sighed and stood up, helping Bradford up.

"I have some of your mother's night things if you want them back." Bradford told Bobby, who was brushing off the snow.

"I didn't need to hear that." Jack muttered as he walked away.

"What? Oh, no, don't worry about it." Bobby said as the look of pure disgust was on his face as he got a mental picture. "Sorry about this Mr. Bradford, we're just trying to get to the bottom of this." Bobby admitted. "Oh, and we kinda broke your back window."

Bradford could only nod, "I understand son."

Bobby smiled and walked after his brothers. He shook his head several times to rid of the images that entered his mind, his stomach churning every once in a while.

"How come Vanessa didn't tell us about this?" Angel asked, shaking his head.

"Why don't we go home and ask her." Jack said, getting into the back seat of Bobby's car.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

--Mercer home—

Vanessa was violently being shaken awake and slapped the hand away angrily, turning to see who it was that was waking her up.

"What?" She nearly yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us that mom and her lawyer were dating?" Angel shouted.

"Because you didn't ask, and it wasn't my business." Vanessa turned on her stomach once more. "Now let me sleep, ask questions tomorrow."

"But didn't you know we were going to go see him?" Bobby asked.

"No, I wasn't paying attention to you guys." Vanessa muttered sleepily.

Bobby took hold of a pillow on the floor and smacked Vanessa on her head with it, making her shout in protest. He and his brothers walked out, Jack closing the door behind him.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**ChaiGirl:** I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Breiscrazy:** Yeah, it was sad, but I had to figure out what kind of terrible things her father did to her so she was so traumatized as a child to be afraid, you know? And it was a bit to look at her past, which will be now be coming more often. And don't worry, Bobby will get Vanessa's father real soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**ZoeinGreece: **Now you know why Vanessa doesn't want to tell her brothers, and don't worry, I promise to keep her safe… for now. LOL, thank you for reviewing!

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long. I was working a lot and then I had a few projects at school, so I barely had time to type up the chapter. I hoped you all liked it! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Twelve**

Vanessa woke up the next day with a headache and walked out of her room. She walked towards the bathroom and opened her eyes to see her oldest brother on the toilet reading newspaper and magazines, while one of her brothers, she didn't know who, was taking a shower. Vanessa cried out, turning around quickly.

"Why do you guys _always_ have to leave the damn door open?" Vanessa cried out, shaking her head.

"Quit your crying." Bobby told her, not even bothering to look up from his reading.

"I liked it better when it was just me and mom." She mumbled under her breath, yawning.

"I heard that." Bobby told her.

Vanessa mimicked him quietly before saying out loud, "How much longer are you guys going to be in there?"

"I'm almost done." Jack yelled. "But telling from the smell from Bobby here, he might be an hour more or so."

"Shut up!" Bobby yelled as Vanessa made a disgusted face.

"That's gross!" She yelled at them.

A door opened from Vanessa's left as a voice rang out.

"Bobby?" Angel asked loudly, tying the strings to his robes so nothing will show.

"Huh?" Bobby said nonchalant.

"Angel, could you please get my toothbrush and some toothpaste on it." Vanessa asked sweetly, doing her best puppy face.

Angel sighed and walked into the bathroom. He quickly grabbed Vanessa's toothbrush and put some tooth paste. He walked behind her and handed it to her.

"Here."

"Thank you!" Vanessa said as she started to brush her teeth in the hallway.

"Hey Bobby, you know me and Sophie did a _lot_ of making up last night," Angel said with a smile on his lips.

'_Yeah, I couldn't sleep all night with the damn noise you guys were making.'_ Vanessa grumbled in her mind, shuttering at the visual she gotten.

"Gross!" She grumbled.

"I think I got a little rust on the tools down here." Angel said as he opened up his robes.

Vanessa cringed. _'Think up a song! Think up a song!'_ Vanessa thought desperately.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bobby said to Angel, pointing to the shower. "Ask the cockologist in the shower."

"How the hell would I know?" Jack asked annoyed.

"You're the expert." Bobby said as he went back to his reading.

Jack sighed and leaned past the shower curtain, looking down at Angel than back to his face.

"Rug burn." He told him quickly, returning to his shower.

"You'll live." Bobby joked, turning the page.

Angel sighed in relief, closing his robes. He walked out but than went back in seriously as something was bothering him. But before Angel could say anything, Vanessa bumped into him as she had her eyes close.

"Oops, sorry." She said with a mouth full of paste.

Angel turned Vanessa in the right direction and pushed her lightly. Vanessa touched the edge of the sink and leaned down, spiting all the paste in her mouth, opening her eyes. She started to rinse her mouth and toothbrush.

"Hey Bobby, Jerry hasn't been straight with us about that redevelopment project." Angel said seriously.

Vanessa frowned and turned off the water. She stood up straight and turned to her brother, curious to know what Angel knows.

"Jerry got involved with some bad people. The city got on him about fraud and what not. They cut his loans off about a month ago. Technically, Jerry's really broke." Angel informed them.

"What?" Vanessa said in disbelief.

"You think this had something to do with what happened to mom?" Bobby asked confused, curious, and suspicion.

"No, I'm saying that it's something I think we should look into." Angel told him, looking upset than he usually is. "I need y'all to go down and visit this city official named Douglas." Angel nodded. "He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with. I'm gonna check on some other stuff."

"But where are you going Angel?" Vanessa asked, following her brother out of the bathroom.

"Why don't you just tell us what you know Angel?" Bobby more or so ordered rather than ask, not liking that any of his brother's or sister keeping secret from him.

"I know that you need to stay your ass on the porcelain." Angel told Bobby, turning to him, deliberately ignoring his sister. "This is going to require a little finesse and given your prier reputation as a hothead." Angel nodded at Bobby when he frowned at the nickname.

"I wrote fucking books on finesse!" Bobby said angrily.

Angel just ignored Bobby and walked down the hall but before Vanessa grabbed his arm, Bobby yelling after him.

"I'm coming with you Angel!" Bobby yells were louder as Jack turned off the water.

He reached to get some toilet paper when there was none. Bobby cursed under his breath, looking up at his brother that stepped out of the shower.

"Please be careful Angel." Vanessa said worriedly.

Angel put his right hand behind Vanessa's head and brought her forward to kiss her forehead. "I'll be fine; don't worry about a thing Nessa." He mumbled before going back to his room to change.

"Get me some toilet paper, Jack." Bobby yelled at Jack, who got out of the shower.

"Hold on, will you? Jeez." Jack said, wrapping a towel around his waist as he glared at his brother.

Vanessa frowned as she watched Angel out of the room dressed already and walking down the stairs. She ran after him, making sure Bobby wouldn't hear her.

"You got your cell?" Vanessa asked at the base of the stairs.

Angel looked up at his sister. "Ya, why?"

Vanessa nodded, relaxing at least a bit. "Keep it on all the time and if you need anything at all, I'll have my cell with me and on. I'll probably be with Bobby and Jack all day."

Angel nodded and opened his cell. "Give me your number."

"Five fourteen, twenty-five, sixty-three."

Angel nodded once more and closed his cell. "Thanks. And I'll call if something should happen, k?"

Vanessa smiled and watched her brother continue his way out the door from the back.

"Where's that damn toilet paper?" Bobby's voice rang throughout the house.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and went back upstairs to her room to change; knowing Bobby was going to listen to Angel and go find this Douglas person.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

--Councilman office building—

Bobby, Jack, and Vanessa were hidden well as they were leaning against Bobby's car in the parking garage. They've been waiting for almost an hour for Douglas, the Mercer's wondering if he were ever going to go to lunch. Finally, they saw a bald black man wearing a black suit and a red tie walking towards a black Mercedes, holding a briefcase.

"Show time." Bobby whispered to them and walked forward first.

The two younger Mercer's followed, letting Bobby do all of the talking as he can get anyone to tell him anything.

"Excuse me, Councilman Douglas?" Bobby asked, making the older man looking at them.

Douglas quickly became alarmed, which Vanessa noted, and stopped to see what they wanted.

"I would like to know why you had shut down my brother's project like you did." Bobby asked.

Douglas waved him off and continued on his way to his car. "Ask your brother. He was the one dealing with gangsters. We had to shut him down."

"I know my brother, Councilman!" Vanessa told him, making Douglas turned to her sharply. "And Jerry would _never_ make dealings with no damn gangster!"

"You best stay out of this, Vanessa, if you know what's good for you." Douglas told her seriously and turned to open his car.

Vanessa was taken back as she never met the man before yet he knew her name. Bobby and Jack became alarmed and knew something more was happening. Bobby nudged his sister and nodded to her. Vanessa nodded and opened the lid to the gas can that she was holding. Douglas just closed the door and sniffed the inside of his car. He looked around and noted that the back window of the driver's side was broken and the car was soaked in gasoline.

That was Vanessa cue to start pouring gas on to the car while Bobby started to threaten the councilman.

"Councilman, now I'm gonna light your ass on fire! You're gonna make me turn you into the black gingerbread man!" Bobby yelled as he walked up to the driver's side.

Jack came up beside Bobby and lit his cigarette just as Vanessa walked next to him.

"I'll have my little brother here suck your burning dick." Bobby said, causing Jack to frown and Vanessa to make a disgusting face at her brother. "Roll down the window."

Jack took a puff and handed the cigarette to Bobby as Douglas did what he was told. Jack blew the smoke into Douglas' face.

"Victor," Douglas told them with much regret. "Victor Sweet."

Bobby handed the cigarette back to Jack. "What about him?" Bobby asked.

"I don't have much to tell." Douglas said, stalling miserably.

"Don't care. Get to talking!" Bobby threatens as Jack held the end of his cigarette.

Douglas gulped, knowing he was to be killed over this. Vanessa jumped, startled as her cell phone begun to vibrate. She walked away, opening her cell.

"What's wrong Angel?" Vanessa asked immediately once she saw the number on the screen.

"_I need y'all to meet me at the bowling alley now."_

Vanessa frowned. "Angel, tell me what happened!"

"_I'll tell you guys once you're there, okay?"_

And he hung up. Vanessa closed her cell phone, putting back in her coat pocket.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked, walking next to his sister.

"Angel. We need to meet him at the bowling alley." Vanessa told them.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

--Bowling alley—

"What do you think he found?" Jack asked as the three Mercer's waited by the bar for their brother to show up.

The trio have been waiting for fifteen minutes, scouting the place for their brother. They were all worried, mostly Vanessa, as to what it was so important that Angel couldn't tell them at the house.

"I don't know. But it's something big if he couldn't wait to tell us at the house." Bobby said, drinking from his beer.

Vanessa was silent, wringing her hands together as she stared at the floor in a trance. What Douglas told her scared her, wondering exactly what her father has planned for her. Obviously he found her or he wouldn't bother spreading terror to her from his men or people that work for Sweet. Suddenly, Vanessa's eyes widen.

'_Oh god! What if he **is** working with Sweet? That means he knows everything about the Mercer's and what I've been doing!'_

"Here, you need to relax." Bobby said, handing his sister the beer.

Vanessa shook her head, shuddering at the thought of drinking alcohol. "If my father didn't drink it all the time, I would." She moved the beer back to her brother.

Finally, Angel walked up to them, a look that said he wasn't to happy about something he found. Vanessa quickly got to her feet, scanning her brother for any kind of injury or something along the lines.

"What's up Angel?" Jack asked, drinking some of his beer.

"Was that Councilman helpful?" Angel asked, completely ignoring the worry looks from his sister.

"Oh yeah, real public server." Bobby said in sarcasm, softly chuckling. "Do you remember Victor Sweet?" Bobby asked, suddenly getting a bit serious.

"Yeah, I do." Angel told him solemnly.

"Who _is_ this guy?" Vanessa asked with much concern.

But her brother's only ignored her. Angel pointed to one of the lanes to their left side.

"Do you see that guy?" Angel asked them, mostly Bobby though.

The trio turned to see a black man helping his daughter roll the bowl, while his son and wife sat on the chairs.

"What about him?" Jack asked confused.

"Isn't that Evan, one of Jerry's friend's from the union?" Vanessa asked surprise.

"Yeah," Angel told her in a tone he hated the guy. "He works for Victor and some guy name Esteban."

Vanessa stumbled back into the bar and stool as her brother gave out the other name. Now her worst fears came to reality. Now she knew that Esteban is working with Sweet and knows all that he needs to know of the past years she's been living with the Mercer's. Her family.

"Whoa, you okay?" Bobby asked as he and Jack took of her hand.

"Yeah, sorry. Just got dizzy." Vanessa told them, waving them off.

The two brother's let her go and looked back to Angel.

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick." Jack told them.

Bobby chuckled. "We should've been cops." He said before gulping the rest of his beer.

Vanessa scoffed, trying to be as normal as she could. "Yeah right. We'd get fired on the first day from the way we're finding our information."

The men laughed at this, nodding in agreement. But Jack's voice and movement made them all turned to their brother.

"Holy shit!" Jack had gotten to his feet as he looked across the bowling alley.

Everyone followed his gaze and Bobby got to his own feet, his fist shaking at his side, while Vanessa shook her head in disbelief. They saw Jeremiah handing a yellow envelope to Evan. So what Douglas said back at the parking lot was true, Jeremiah have been dealing with gangsters.

"We'll find Jerry later." Bobby said as he watched his brother walk away. "Come on."

Bobby walked off with Angel and Jack following him. Vanessa turned to the bar and grabbed Jack's still full beer and gulped down half of it, knowing she was going to need it, and jogged after her brothers. Once Evan saw the group walking up to them, he quickly turned to his wife and kids.

"Come on honey, we're going home."

Evan's wife hurried to get their kids to put their jackets on, knowing very well who the group was and knew of their reputation.

"Nice to see you boys, and Vanessa," Evan nodded at the woman as soon as they stopped before him. "But we were just leaving." Evan held his daughter close to him.

"You ain't going no where." Bobby told him angrily yet calm at the same time. "What were you talking to my brother Jerry about?"

"Just saying hello. Me and Jerry go way back, from the union days. You know that, Bobby." Evan said, trying to stay cool.

But everyone saw the nervousness and the protective way he was holding his daughter to him. Vanessa promised herself that she would stop her brothers until Evan's wife and kids were out of sight. She knew it could be traumatized to see their father being beat the carp out of them. She should know from hanging out with her brother's so much.

"Angel tells me you're one of Victor Sweet's boys now." Bobby said, his temper rising. "And a guy named Esteban."

Vanessa flinched visibly, Evan the only one noticing it. He knew of this man and what he had going with Vanessa. He had a heavy price on her head to being brought back to him alive.

"You've been gone a long time, fellas. Times change. You still live around here, Vanessa, you know how it is."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you're off the hook Evan." Vanessa told him _not_ so confidently.

"What's in the envelope?" Bobby asked, pointing to the envelope in Evan's pocket.

"What envelope?" Evan asked, trying to play innocent and lie around them.

"Oh, you want to play that fucking game with me right now?" Bobby growled, moving closer to Evan.

Angel and Jack took a step forward, ready to back Bobby up. But Vanessa pushed past Angel and took hold of Bobby, holding him back as she stared at the girl no older than twelve in Evan's arms. Evan glanced at his kids than back to them.

"Y'all gonna do this here?"

"Right here, right now." Angel told him seriously.

"Give them the envelope, Evan, please." Vanessa said, never taking her eyes off his daughter.

"Give me the envelope and take a walk." Angel ordered, his face cold and hard as stone. "Now!"

Evan glanced at each of them, staring at Vanessa the longest, but knew that she couldn't talked to them out of this no matter what. With a sigh, he removed the envelope from his pocket and handed it to Angel. Vanessa averted her eyes from the girl to Evan, to see him looking a bit scared, not just from the what the Mercer's would have done, but what was to happen when he reported back to Victor.

"Go ahead, Evan. Take the kids home, we'll be seeing your ass again real soon." Bobby told him, sounding like a promise. "Let's go."

Vanessa let her hands slip from Bobby, her brother's walking away. She stared at Evan with much fear, she felt vulnerable and fragile. Evan and Vanessa stared at one another, having a silent conversation.

"He won't stop at nothing, you know." Evan told her.

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah… I know." Her voice was small and hoarse.

Finally, Evan sighed and nodded behind her to go ahead. Vanessa gulped down the fear, knowing Evan wouldn't say anything about this, and ran after her brothers, who have yet to discover she wasn't with them.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

--Outside of Jeremiah's house—

All four Mercer's sat outside of Jeremiah's house in Vanessa's car. Everyone looking up at their brother's bedroom window. Jeremiah was walking around his room as though he were worried about something.

'_I can't believe Jerry hid this from me! He **knew** I had money to spare him! Why didn't he come to for help?'_ Vanessa thought, shaking her head.

"That's it. I'm going to go in there and find out what he's up to." Bobby said angrily as he went to open the door.

Everyone grabbed hold of Bobby, knowing _exactly_ what their older brother would do if he got out of hand.

"Bobby, his family's in there!" Jack reminded him, his grip on his brother's coat tightening.

"Do you _really_ want the girls to be afraid of you?" Vanessa asked softly.

Bobby groaned and slammed the door shut. He glared up at the window, shaking his head in fury.

"You're going to have to calm down, Bobby." Angel said, sitting back in his seat.

"I'm calm. I'll _be_ calm." Bobby lied, breathing heavily.

Vanessa sighed and rubbed Bobby's upper arm as she looked outside her window up to the barely visible stars.

"He thinks I'm an idiot!" Bobby said angrily. "He thinks I don't know what's going on!"

Angel took out his cell phone and quickly dialed Jeremiah's number, keeping an eye on Bobby in case he wanted to make a run to the house.

"Hey Jerry." Angel's voice brought everyone out of their thoughts. "We need to see you at the house tomorrow morning. Can you make it? Right, bye."

"He coming?" Bobby asked as soon as Angel closed his phone.

"Yeah, he coming." Angel answered, glancing at Bobby, who was tapping on the handle of his door.

"Let's go home, Nessa." Jack told her.

Vanessa nodded and started her car. First Esteban Colucci is in town and has a price upon her head to be returned to him. Now her brother's getting mixed up with gangsters. And the Mercer family want to destroy each other.

'_What's happening to our family?'_ Vanessa questioned, shaking her head.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**ChaiGirl:** I'm glad that you get excited to see when I update. I hoped this chapter was to your liking! Thanks for reviewing!

**Breiscrazy:** Don't worry, Vanessa won't get sick that she won't be able to help her brother's. And I'm glad you liked the end of last chapter. I just had this mental image while writing it of Bobby questioning Vanessa for telling them about the lawyer and their mother. The pillow thing though, I got that from a movie I was watching that night. LOL, I hoped this chapter was to your liking. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jack Mercers sweet heart: **Yes, your story does sound like fine, and I'll wait for the website. I know how real life could be a pain the ass and just take up all your time. And thank you for telling me that the movie is coming out this December! I so want to get, I just love it too much! Thanks for reviewing, and I'll be waiting for your story!

**ZoeinGreece:** Yes, Vanessa's afraid to tell her brother's. But you have to understand her position too, you know? Don't worry, next chapter you'll see why she's been so afraid to even say anything, k? Thanks for reviewing! And I'll _always_ keep the Mercer's safe! (Especially Jack and Bobby!)

**PoPCoRn:** I'm glad that you like this story! Thank you for reviewing!

**Skye Mercer:** We all have writer's block, so don't worry about it. But what helps also is taking real life moments and changing them around to fit your story! That's what I do with my stories. Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long. I'm working a lot since we don't have much cashiers and the Christmas holiday is coming up quick, so you all know how crazy it gets. But you should all feel sorry for me since they're always putting me on the damn casher! Anyways, I hoped you all liked this chapter, it was longer than usual, to make up the tardiness! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Thirteen**

That night, Vanessa didn't sleep at all. She was too worried what was to happen the next morning that the only thing that could calm her was getting her mind off of it. So, Vanessa did her homework that she needed to turn in, in just a couple of days when the holiday's ended. She had her door cracked open to hear if Bobby was going to use a gun on Jeremiah. But luckily Bobby only dressed and walked downstairs to wait, Jack and Angel following suit.

A knock came from the door, making the young woman to turn back to see Sophie pushing the door open.

"Hey, you want something to eat?"

Vanessa shook her head. "Naw, I don't think I won't be able to eat until all this is over."

Sophie nodded, knowing what was going on as Angel told her last night. "Hago te." (I'll make tea.)

Vanessa nodded, Sophie leaving her door open and walking downstairs. Vanessa just finished her homework just as she heard a car pulling up. She sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

'_Time to get some answers.'_

Vanessa stood up and slowly made her way out of her room and down the stairs. She leaned up against the door frame to the leaving room just as Jeremiah walked from the dinning room. He stopped when he saw the looks on his brother's and sister faces, wondering what has happened.

"What?" He asked as he took off his gloves.

"You know what you did." Angel said, his voice dripping with disappointment.

Angel turned slightly to grab the envelope from on top of the stereo and threw it over to Jeremiah. His eyes widen with shock than angry, stomping his foot on to the floor.

"No! You don't know where you fucking went!" He yelled almost pleading and disbelief.

"No, Jerry, _you_ don't know where you went getting mixed up with gangsters." Angel told him angrily.

Jeremiah covered his face before looking at the three of them. "Where's Bobby?" He suddenly said in concern.

Jeremiah just turned behind him just as Bobby's fist contacted with his jaw, Jeremiah crashing to the floor. Vanessa jerked off the frame as Sophie ran to her side to see what happened. She turned to Vanessa, who looked back at her, shaking her head. Sophie nodded and walked back towards the kitchen, hoping none of the brother's will kill each other.

"What are you hiding, Jerry? If I found out you had something to do with what happened to mom, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you right here and now!" Bobby yelled angrily as he leaned over Jerry.

Vanessa took a step forward but stopped, knowing exactly just _how_ Bobby could be when pissed off just as he was now.

"Calm down Bobby." Vanessa tried to calm him.

"Shut up Nessa, not know!" Bobby said as he glanced at her before looking back at Jeremiah.

Vanessa was taken back by Bobby's tone, never had he talked to her like that. The young woman blinked back the tears that threaten to come, just staying quiet. She watched as her brothers, but Jack, yelled at Jeremiah of how stupid he was and why did he do it until Jeremiah got sick of it and punched each of them to get them away long enough for him to stand up and talk.

"I paid all of mom's bills!" Jeremiah yelled, glaring at them with hatred. "How many years did I have to take care of her and Vanessa by myself while all of y'all were doing nothing? And now you're gonna tell me I _killed_ her!"

"Well, you paid Victor Sweet!" Bobby yelled, getting back to the envelope.

"No I didn't! That's how they shut me down!" Jeremiah yelled back, getting angrier by the minute.

"Wait!" Jack jerked forward from his position on the couch. "I thought the city cut you off, Jerry?"

"Douglas?" Jeremiah asked as though Jack were stupidest person on Earth but seemed to have gotten softer. "This is _Detroit_. Sweet _owns_ Douglas."

Knocking was heard, Vanessa and Jack turning towards the door. Vanessa looked back to Jack and held a hand to him, telling him she'll get it. She walked out the first door to the porch and opened the second door to see a man walking away.

"Your mother was a whore!" The guy yelled, his voice muffled, flipping her off.

"Fuck you man!" Vanessa yelled at him.

She was about to walk away when a snowball was hit at her face.

"You asshole, I'll kick your ass!" Vanessa yelled as she descended the few steps and leaned to get some snow.

She made it to a snowball and ran forward. She was about to throw it when the guy turned, wearing a hockey mask, pointing a gun at her heart. Now, Vanessa was terrified of the thing as it reminded her of Jason as her brother's, but Jack who opposed it, made her watch _Halloween_ when she was nine years old. Vanessa screamed, throwing the snowball as hard as she could, hitting the guy's face. The guy pulled the trigger, jerking back. The bullet his Vanessa on her left upper shoulder, making her cries out in pain, her right hand going to the wound.

She fell to her knees, as Vanessa never felt such pain in her life before. The guy brushed off the snow from his face and walked closer to Vanessa, pointing the gun down at her head. Vanessa looked up with tears in her eyes, as she gasped for air.

"Vanessa!" Bobby's voice rang out from behind them, but took no notice.

Then a shot echoed through the silence, Vanessa wincing visibly at the sound. But she looked up to see the guy in the ski mask drop to the floor dead. Vanessa heard tire squeals and quickly stood up. She turned to run back towards the house as fast as she could. The black van stopped in the middle of the street, the doors quickly yanking open with more guys wearing masks. They held out their guns at both the brothers and Vanessa.

Vanessa tripped over the sidewalk just as shots were being fired. She caught one in her lower left stomach from behind and one slicing just near her skin on her upper right arm. Vanessa crawled a few ways from the guys shouting at her brothers and went into a fatal position. Bobby tried desperately to keep the men's attention on him and not from his sister, who was bleeding a lot.

"Bobby!" Vanessa screamed, tears falling on to the snow. "Bobby!"

"Hold on Vanessa!" Both Bobby and Jack yelled, Bobby shooting another guy.

Vanessa was suddenly seized in the arm and turned to see one of the guys in the mask, pointing his gun at her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from this thing?" The guy asked.

Vanessa's eyes widened with fear as she remembered the voice from back at the high school. She begun to cry harder, squirming away but the guy grabbed her arm that was scratched from the bullet. Vanessa whimpered from the pain, not knowing what to do now. She couldn't hear any guns being shot at and heard Bobby cursed loudly as he ran back into the porch. The men in masks started shooting like mad at the house, hoping to kill them.

"Because of you, your brothers are going to die today!" The guy told her, bring Vanessa back to her serious position. He laughed, scaring Vanessa even more of what he might do to her. "And so will you! Orders from Esteban Colucci. Too bad to, you were kinda cute."

"No!" Vanessa cried as she punched the guy hard on the mask.

He cried out, placing a hand to the mask, letting Vanessa go. The girl grabbed the gun but the guy had a strong grip on it and was fighting back for it. He grabbed a fist full of hair, making Vanessa cry out in pain but not letting the gun go.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Over by the house, Bobby and Angel have ran out of bullets, while Jeremiah tried to escape out through the back door. Bobby slowly uncurls and looks down at the brick that have fallen just as the men in the mask were loading their guns once more. He grabbed hold of the brick and looked through the holes to see the men walking closer to the house. Bobby quickly shot up from the ground and threw the brick into the first guy in the face. He ran out from the porch and punched the other guy before he could start shooting at him.

Jack looked around the behind the door frame to see what was happening and saw the van from earlier speeding towards Bobby.

"Bobby!" Jack yelled, trying to get him to run.

"Bobby!" Angel yelled as will, also noticing the van.

Angel went on to the room from Bobby's room and jumped down to the floor. Jack also ran out from the house and both brothers took hold of Bobby to get him out of the way just as Jeremiah's car slam right into the van, stopping it from running over the three Mercer's. The men sighed in relief as Jeremiah got out of his car from the passenger side.

"That's my family!" He yelled at the van with tears in his eyes.

Jack looked around for any signs of his sister and saw one of the guys on top of his sister. Anger coursed through him as he stood up and ran towards them, the other three brothers doing the same.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vanessa let the gun go as she felt to weak to move anymore. The guy pulled back the top and pointed the gun at the girl. But he was suddenly punched across the head and off of Vanessa. The girl saw Jack jump over her and to the guy, kicking the gun away and kicking the guy as hard as he could.

"Damn, who knew Fairy here had it in him." Bobby said as he dropped down to his knees.

Angel went over to Jack, helping him beat the guy up as Jeremiah dropped on Vanessa's left.

"Nessa, baby, look at me." Bobby said, taking hold of her face in his hands.

Vanessa gasped for air, not able to stay calm as she felt herself go cold. The pain was unbearable for her, never did she want to feel such things again.

"Come on Nessa, breathe." Jeremiah said, pushing back her hair.

"We need an ambulance!" Bobby yelled in hopes of someone would hear him.

"Somebody help!" Jeremiah screamed, looking around the street. "Call 911!"

Vanessa begun to cry, pressing harder on the wound in her lower stomach for the bleeding to stop. Jeremiah pressed down on her shoulder, while Bobby brushed the tears away from her cheeks, trying to keep her calm. A gun went out and soon Jack and Angel were in Vanessa's line of vision.

"I'm calling! I'm calling!" Sophie said from the front of the three on the floor as she dialed the number on the cell phone.

"Don't you die on me, Nessa!" Bobby said with tears filling his eyes.

Vanessa couldn't help but start to cry as she tried to calm down. "I'm sorry…" She gasped out.

"Don't try to talk Nessa!" Jeremiah told her.

"I did-didn't… tell y-you!" Vanessa gasped, as she now couldn't help but cry much harder. "He's here!" Vanessa's bottom lip trembled with fear. "He… wants me… dead."

"Who Nessa?" Bobby asked confused.

"Esteban Colucci." Angel told them.

Bobby and Jeremiah frowned as Vanessa nodded, her movements slowing down even more, her body going numb from the coldness.

"Her father." Jack answered their unasked question.

Bobby spun their hears around quickly at Vanessa, who started to close her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, Vanessa! Don't you dare!" Jeremiah told her.

Bobby quickly stood up and walked towards the van, picking up the gun on the floor from the first guy that he shot. He yanked open the door and pulled back the top before pointing it at the guy inside.

"Who sent you?" Bobby yelled.

"Don't kill me please!" The guy told him.

"Who fuckin' sent you?" Bobby pressed the gun into the guy's head. "Vector Sweet?"

"Yeah, it was Sweet and Esteban!" The guy yelled.

Bobby sighed and turned away from the guy.

"Thank god." The guy whispered but Bobby still heard.

Bobby spun around to him. "Thank god? Thank Victor Sweet and Esteban!" And Bobby pulled the trigger.

He threw the gun to the floor and jogged back to the group around Vanessa. Jack had taken his place, so he kneeled next to him and Sophie. Vanessa now had her eyes closed, her breathing shallow.

"No! Nessa, open your eyes!" Bobby shouted, reaching to hold her head with his left hand.

Vanessa coughed up blood, turning her head to the side. Sophie cried, turning her head into Angel's shoulder, who held her close to him.

"I'm sorry for yelling the way I did; just don't die on me now Nessa!" Bobby cried, sniffing.

Vanessa opened her eyes just a bit to see a bright light not too far away. A figure walked forward, their face now showing.

"Mom." Vanessa whispered, smiling slightly.

"No, don't take her! Not yet!" Jack cried, holding his sister's hand tighter in his. "Please mom."

The ghostly figure of Evelyn Mercer smiled down at her children. Jeremiah and Angel looked up to see the ambulance turning from around the corner, followed by cop cars.

"The ambulance is here, Nessa." Bobby told her. "Hang on a bit more, please!"

Vanessa closed her eyes, the smile still on her face. The pain has been replaced by numbness and coldness.

"Nessa?" Jack asked quietly.

"Vanessa?" Bobby asked. "Vanessa!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Stardina:** Thank you for reviewing, I hoped you liked this chapter!

**PoPCoRn:** Thank you for reviewing, I hoped you liked this chapter!

**Breiscrazy:** I'm glad you liked the bathroom scene with Vanessa. You'll know more about Esteban more in future chapters. And I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't kill Jack!

**Jack Mercers sweet heart:** I've read the summary for your new fic, I can't wait to start reading it! Thanks for reviewing… kinda! LOL.

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving, I hoped you all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**--Flashback-**

**A six year old Vanessa was sitting at the corner of the basement, holding her small legs close to her body. Voices and laughter could be heard above her as will as thuds and noises that five year olds should just not hear. The door to the basement than squeaks open and closed all in just seconds. Vanessa whimpers quietly, huddling more into the corner, wanting to blend in, as footsteps down the creaking stairs echoed loudly for the girl.**

**Vanessa could see a shadowy figure at the base of the stairs, looking about the darken room. It walks in the middle and turns on the single light. The scared girl stares with tears at the grinning man.**

"**Your father owes me money, but he said I can do what I wish with you in payment." He slurred his words, turning off the light once more.**

**The man walks over to Vanessa and takes hold of her arm, dragging her away from the corner. The girl let's her be drag, crying silently. She could feel the man pushing up her ripped dress. But before he could even do anything, the front door was burst opened, and shouts could be heard as will as heavy footsteps upon the floor above.**

**The man on top of Vanessa scrambled to a stand, and ran over to the small window on the wall. Vanessa quickly scrambled to a stand and ran over to her corner, huddling there in fright. The basement door was slammed open and many footsteps were heard running down the steps and started yelling out orders to the man, roughly bringing him down from the window.**

**One of the uniformed walked cautiously over to Vanessa and kneeled. "It's all right, kid. You're safe now. You're safe." The officer said as he picked up the girl and begun to walk out from the basement.**

_**Vanessa!**_

**Vanessa looked around the people as she heard her name being shouted out faintly.**

_**Nessa!**_

**Vanessa turned around to the front door and shielded her eyes from the bright light of the sun.**

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vanessa woke at the sound of someone yelling. She was too weak to open her eyes all the way so instead depended on her hearing. Everything seemed to be muffled but little by little, every sound was becoming clearer. A rhythmic beep was heard loudly to the side, as her brother's yelling could be heard outside. Vanessa forced herself to open her mouth, wanting to know where she was and what happened.

"Bobby?" Vanessa cried, not able to feel nothing but fear.

All shouting stopped after hearing the sound of Vanessa's voice. Soon the rhythmic beeping sound was racing as Vanessa's heart rate begun to quicken. She forced her eyes to open a bit more, seeing a metal roof.

"Hermanos?" Vanessa cried once more, feeling the tears falling down at the corner of her eyes. (Brothers?)

"Let me in! She's calling for us!" Angel cried desperately.

"We have to check her into a hospital first, sir, please calm down!"

"No!" Vanessa whispered, shaking her head as a man in his early-twenties came to her vision. "I don't want to go into a hospital, please."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we must let a doctor check you out. The bullet wound to your shoulder should be checked." The man shook his head in disbelief. "And what you did with the packet of ketchup and the bulletproof vest was a grand idea as that fatal wound to your lower left abdominal would have killed you instantly."

"I do not want to go to the hospital. I'm fine, I just want to stay with my brothers!" Vanessa cried, straining to sit up on the stretcher.

"No! You must lie back down, please Miss!" The man said in panic, slightly pressing down the woman back down.

"No! Bobby!" Vanessa cried in desperate attempt.

"Get out of my way!" Bobby was quickly at Vanessa's side, helping her sit up all the way. "You okay Nessa?"

"Please, she must get to a hospital to check that wound on her shoulder." The man tried desperately once more.

Vanessa shook her head at Bobby, tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't let them take me, please. I don't want to go to any hospital, Bobby."

Bobby nodded, looking at the wires upon her. "Okay, you won't go anywhere, Nessa." He glared at the man, who backed up into the shelf, hitting his head. "I'll make sure they _don't_ take you."

The man nodded, fearing what Bobby might be capable of. "Okay, I'll take everything off of her." He said in a shaky voice.

"You don't have to scare him." Vanessa told her brother, smiling apologetic at the man, who smiled shakily back at her, taking off the heart wires and the I.V. on her arm.

Vanessa was able to study him further, obvious to light blush on the man's cheeks. He had unruly dark brown that seemed to fit his masculine face, as his smoky gray eyes tried not to look up at her. He was skinny but had a well build, or so to what Vanessa could see with him wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath his paramedic clothing. He was bit tanned, but not so much that he was dark or so little that he was pale. Just the right complexion in Vanessa's eyes.

Bobby looked back and forth between his sister and the guy treating her. "How old you are, man? You seem like a damn teenager to be working as a paramedic."

The man looked up at Bobby startled, not knowing what to make of this. Vanessa frowned at her brother confused, wondering what he was up to.

"I just turned twenty-one, sir." The man said timidly.

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Ever done drugs, cheated, beaten a former girlfriend, or gone to jail?"

"N-no sir!" The man said surprise.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Vanessa asked, taking hold of Bobby's arm.

"Hang on Nessa, I just want to get something straight. You going to college?" Bobby nodded to him.

"Yeah, I want to become a doctor."

Bobby nodded, mostly to himself as he thought over the possibilities. "What's your name kid."

"S-Seth Leon."

Vanessa shook her head and swung her legs to the side. "Why are you questioning him, Bobby?" She stood up, feeling a bit dizzy.

Both Seth and Bobby acting on their instinct took hold of Vanessa's arms to hold her steady. Bobby stared at Seth with a look that made Seth quickly let Vanessa go, mumbling an apology.

"You must rest, Miss, or the dizziness will only get worse." Seth told her, clearing his throat. "I'll send for a doctor to come out and check out that wound. Like I said before, it just needs to be checked over, incase of some infection of some kind."

Vanessa nodded, looking at the man with a smile. "That will be fine, thank you Seth."

Seth smiled back but quickly wiped it out of his face as he looked at Bobby. He nodded at the protective brother before turning to put away all the things he used earlier. Vanessa slightly hit Bobby's stomach, shaking her head as he led her out of the ambulance.

"That was mean, Bobby, you didn't have to scare the poor kid."

Bobby couldn't help but smirk faintly. "I only did it because I saw him checking you out."

Vanessa looked up at her brother. "That is not true! _I_ was the one checking him out!"

Bobby raised an eyebrow at her, smiling smugly. Vanessa shut her mouth, realizing what she just admitted of doing. Than all the overprotective questions now made sense to her. Vanessa smiled and shook her head at her brother who put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head, chuckling.

"That was cruel, you know."

"I know." Bobby said with much amusement.

Green walked up to the duo after talking to the other brothers and Sophie of what happened.

"Who started the fight, Bobby?" Green asked, although he knew already.

"They did." Vanessa answered. "The bastard took me by surprise and Bobby only started shooting at them in defense before they killed me."

Green looked down at the woman that he saw grow up before his eyes. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital checking that shoulder wound out, Nessa?" He asked worriedly.

"Seth's sending a doctor over later." Vanessa said with a shy smile.

Green's eyebrows rose as he stared at Bobby, who motioned to the ambulance. Green looked past him to see Seth talking with his partner, looking over towards them every second.

"I can run a check up on this fool just in case." Green told Bobby.

"That won't be-" Vanessa started but Bobby interrupted.

"Yeah, you do that. And send the paperwork in the mail."

"No, really, it's-" Vanessa tried but the men just ignored her.

"I'll do that." Green nodded.

"What about the other bodies?" Vanessa finally asked, getting tired of being ignored.

Green looks at them and opens his arms wide open, walking backwards. "It was defense, right?" Green told them with a smirk before walking away.

The Mercers entered the house, each of the brothers kissing and hugging their sister. Sophie hugged her the longest, talking rapidly in Spanish.

"Since when did you buy a bullet proof vest, Nessa?" Jeremiah asked.

"Since I heard my father was back in town." She told them, looking over Sophie's shoulder. "A few weeks ago."

"WHAT?" They all cried out.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Next day–

Sitting at the dinning table, Vanessa tapped her pen on the table, as she stared at the screen of her laptop before her. The test online she was doing for the history class was annoying her but she had to finish it within twenty minutes, having only fifteen more questions go. The girl had all her notes but one set, which Sophie's brother had yet to return them to her. Vanessa groaned loudly, rubbing her eyes. Jack looked over his shoulder from the kitchen, while Bobby rolled his eyes from his seat across from his sister, checking the guns in a bag on the table.

"I told you already, just ask your teacher to make it up later." Bobby told her, annoyed with the pen tapping.

"And I told you that I can't because this test online is a one thing _only_!" Vanessa told him back.

Suddenly, the front door was burst opened, Bobby quickly standing and aiming one of the guns at the entrance to the livingroom, only to roll his eyes. Sophie ignored Bobby and the gun, being used to it now, waving a couple of papers in her hand, crying out.

"I got them! I got them! My stupid brother lost the notebook they were in!" Sophie cried as she handed the eager Vanessa the papers and frown in thought. "And I found it in my room, for some odd reason."

Vanessa quickly scanned her notes and cried out in triumphant as she looked back to the fill in the blank question. Jack and Bobby, curious, walked over to their sister, them and Sophie looking over the girl's shoulder.

"I knew it was Julius Caesar!" Vanessa muttered to herself as she typed in the name in the box quickly and pressed tap for the next question.

It only took her ten minutes to type in all of the answers and pressed submit. As the results came up afterwards, Vanessa cried out in joy, jumping out of her seat and hugging Jack.

"I got a ninety-five out of a hundred! That's an A minus!" Vanessa told them as she moved from Jack to Sophie, than to Bobby, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"Congratulations Nessa!" Jack said with a smile.

"Now all I have to do is my final for that class and one more test for English and I'll be done until January!" Vanessa told them with a smile, leaning on Bobby, still hugging him with one arm around his waist.

"I think we should stop celebrating, guys." A voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned to a distraught Angel, who walked into the dining room. Sophie walked up to Angel, hugging him as everyone looked on in worry.

"What's up?" Bobby asked, not really wanting to find out.

"What happened Angel?" Vanessa asked.

"Green's dead." He told them as he took a seat at the table.

"What?" Vanessa asked breathlessly as she shakily sat down at her seat from before.

"They said that there was a shoot out by the bar _Green Dragon_ and he was caught in the middle." Angel told them what he head.

"I bet Fowler did it." Bobby said with a frown, shaking his head.

"Of course he did it. He's a dirty cop and I heard he was the last to see Green right before he died." Angel told them angrily.

"He's nothing but trouble." Vanessa mumbled.

"We have bigger problems than Fowler." Jeremiah said as he walked in to the dining room.

He held a picture of him and Camille, Vanessa looking away. She knew her brother was worried about his wife and kids, who wouldn't? After what happened yesterday everyone was paranoid, especially since Vanessa's past is tangled up in this as will.

"I guess we'll be sending mom some company." Angel said, glancing at the bag off guns next to him.

"We can't go to war with Victor Sweet, he'll just hire more and more goons until we're all dead. Or do I have to point out that Vanessa got shot yesterday because of Sweet?" Jeremiah said.

"And Esteban." Vanessa said quietly.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Bobby whispered, looking sorrowful than any of them have ever seen him e. "I almost lost you, Nessa, I don't want to lose any of you guys."

Vanessa hugged Bobby's waist, who hugged her back and kiss the top of her head. Vanessa just buried her face into her older brother, trying not to cry again. The group were quiet, not knowing what to say or do. They all felt as though they had to give up and just run until the edge of the world. Suddenly, Jeremiah snapped his fingers, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I got an idea." He told them, looking at each of them. "We can take the rest of the money from mom's insurance and pay Sweet to call off the dogs. He'll deal, he's a business man."

"He'll only take your money and kill you, dumping your body somewhere where we won't be able to find it." Vanessa told him, shaking her head. "And if my _father_ is working with Sweet, you'll probably be lucky and just be tortured until I'm in his possession."

Bobby gripped his hold about the girl in his arms, a gesture telling her not to worry so much that she was safe as long as he lived and breathed.

"You guys are always taking chances. Take a chance on my idea. It'll work!" Jeremiah tried to make them believe, this new energy bobbling inside him as he was determined to get back at Sweet.

Vanessa anxiously looked at her brothers, as they all thought this through. She felt Bobby grip his hold on her once more, making her look up worriedly as Bobby stared at Jeremiah.

"Let's do it."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A/N: Sorry! It's crazy at Wal-mart with all the shopping and crap. I'm working almost everyday after I get out of my classes until late at night. Be glad that this was my day off and I've been up since six this morning typing up this chapter for you guys! I hope it was worth they wait, although nothing much happened. I'll try to get up another chapter, but it might be after Christmas, seeing as it die down a bit. But just in case, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was two in the afternoon the next day and all the Mercer's, but Jeremiah, and Sophie were cleaning up what has fallen upon the floor or shattered glass all over the place. No one really talked, the situation of what happened two days before still too great and fresh to their minds. Vanessa kneeled, picking up large pieces of glass, her thoughts deep and wondering to the danger that has come upon this family. She was so caught up with her homework and tests that the danger finally sank into her head and now Vanessa couldn't help but be worried about her brothers every second of the day.

"Fuckin' ay!" Vanessa cried out, bringing up her ring finger to her mouth and sucking on the blood.

"What happened?" Jack asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

He looked down to see Vanessa shaking her head, her finger still in her mouth. Jack was about to go help her when Bobby walked in, shaking his head at him. Jack returned to the kitchen, as Bobby kneeled next to a flustered Vanessa, who was continuing to pick up the pieces of glass. Bobby started slowly to pick up the broken glass, the silence between them comfortable and tensed. It wasn't until Vanessa threw down all the broken glass on to the floor once more, crying.

"Look at mom's house." Vanessa said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it up to look like it has been." Bobby reassured her.

"I have to run." She suddenly told her brother softly. "I can't let him come near you guys and hurt you all."

Bobby put down the glass and looked at Vanessa sternly. "You ain't going to run, you understand me? A Mercer never backs down from a fight." Bobby took hold of Vanessa's chin to make her look at him. "Nessa, you have your brothers to back you up all the way. We will never leave you alone on this."

Vanessa sighed, looking anywhere but her brother as the tears didn't want to stop flowing down her cheeks. Before Bobby could even say a word, as Jeremiah entered the dinning room, looking a bit anxious.

"What we got, Jerry?" Bobby asked as he and Vanessa stood up.

Jack, Angel, and Sophie walked into the dinning room, all waiting for Jeremiah's answer.

"Evan called Sweet. He's going for it." Jeremiah told them happily.

"So, when's the meeting?" Bobby asked, needing to be ready to met up with Victor.

"Four o'clock." Jeremiah answered.

"Today?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Jeremiah told him.

"That's in two hours." Bobby complained.

"We don't have a choice." Jeremiah said anxiously, needing to go get the money. "Sweet's suppose to roll up on us any minute now."

"What? What else?" Bobby asked, knowing there was something Jeremiah wasn't telling them.

Jeremiah sighed, rubbing his face. "Evan let me on something. He said if Fowler's there, he don't think Sweet's gonna go for it."

"Then there's no plan!" Bobby growled angrily.

"Yes there is, Bobby." Everyone looked over to Angel. "We take Fowler out before the meeting." Angel told them.

"We can't kill a cop!" Jack and Jeremiah said in unison.

"Killing a cop is a serious crime. We can end up in jail until we die." Vanessa argued.

"Even if he is dirty." Jeremiah added.

"He handed mom to Sweet, he ain't walking away from this." Bobby said, nodding at Angel and Jack.

"Ni lo piense!" Vanessa cried, looking at her brothers. "Don't even think about it!" She corrected in English. "I don't want anything to happen to you guys! My father knows you are all my family, and if he's with Sweet," Vanessa shook her head, holding back her tears, not wanting to even think of what might happen.

"Nessa–" Bobby started but Vanessa only moved away, shaking her head.

"What if the plan backfires?" She asked, looking at them all. "I won't be able to live knowing that my brothers are dead!"

Jeremiah turned to his sister. "I promise you it won't backfire, Nessa."

Vanessa shook her head and turned to walk into the kitchen. "Ay, dios mio, porque esta pasando esto a nosotros?" (Oh, my god, why is this happing to us?)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vanessa sat on her windowsill, her right hand and forehead pressed up against the cold glass. It's been an hour before the meeting with Victor Sweet and the youngest Mercer was getting scared, as though something wrong was going to happen. But she tried not to think about it, at least not so much until they all went out with the plan.

A soft knock came from her door, but Vanessa didn't look up, knowing it was probably one of her brothers coming to reassure her that everything was to be all right. She just didn't want to hear any of their excuses. Even Sophie was going to help them out with the plan, but of course, Angel was able to convince her to do this, promising a romantic dinner. She heard the person walk up next to her and rubbing her back soothingly. Vanessa closed her eyes, knowing exactly who it was that wanted to come talk to her.

"I don't want to hear it, Jack. Please just go away." She said softly.

"I know. I just came up here to tell you that Jerry, Bobby and me are gonna go to Jerry's house while waiting for Sophie and Angel's signal at their own separate destinations." Jack told her softly.

The young girl sighed, opening her eyes once more to see nothing but snowy houses and bare trees. She felt Jack kiss her head before walking away. Vanessa quickly turned and got off the windowsill. She jogged the few feet from the window to Jack (as he has longer legs and took big strides) and hug him from behind.

"Please be careful. All of you, I want you all back here safe and alive!" Vanessa sniffed, calming her voice enough to speak. "I'm making tortas with pastor." (... sandwiches with marinaded pork)

"I promise that we'll be fine, Nessa. And remember that I don't like having my sandwich with jalapeno or avocado." Jack said with a smile as he turned his head to look down at his sister.

"Yes, I know." Vanessa said, letting him go.

She watched her brother walk out of her room and returned back to the window. She sighed, silently praying that all goes will. Vanessa heard the door close and the cars drive off. Sophie had borrowed her car, and Vanessa hoped that it would be all right when she returned to it (and in one piece with bullet-free holes). Without her knowing, Vanessa slowly fell to a light sleep, the past two days event's finally catching up to her.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Jeremiah's house–

Camille hugged her husband, kissing him deeply. Bobby and Jack sighed, looking away from the two couple. When they parted, Jeremiah moved to the back of the car, saying goodbye to his daughters. Camille sat in the driver's seat and looked over to the other two Mercer's.

"Bobby." Camille called out.

Bobby cleared his throat and walked over to the car as Jeremiah walked next to Jack.

"Bobby, I know that I don't know you well, but bring my baby back safe." Camille pleaded him.

Bobby looked at the back of the car at the girls before looking at his sister-in-law. "Don't worry Camille, I will."

He steps away from the car, Camille closing the door. The three Mercer's watch Camille and the girls drive off down the street, somewhere far away in case the plan _did_ backfired (which they were hoping that it wouldn't have come to that).

"A'ight, let's go inside and wait." Bobby told his brother, walking inside the house.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Mercer home–

The youngest Mercer woke up startled, looking around her room confused. She heard a car pulled up and the back door opening. She sighed, wondering which of her brothers forgot what. Vanessa looked down at her wrist watch to see it was fifteen minutes before four. Vanessa got off from her windowsill and looked down at her wrist watch to see that it was way past the meeting time with Victor. Vanessa walked out of her room, shaking her head.

"Angel, that you?" Vanessa called out.

But no one answered her. Vanessa frowned and walked down the stairs.

"Sophie? Jack?" Vanessa said uncertainly.

Yet, there was still no answer. Frowning even more, Vanessa stopped at the base of the staircase and looked into the living room and down the hall to the kitchen. She didn't hear any noise whatsoever.

"Must've been the neighbors." Vanessa muttered to herself.

She walked down to the kitchen, wanting to start on dinner, knowing that her brothers would probably be hungry when they returned. But once Vanessa stepped into the kitchen, a sharp pain hit her head and her world suddenly went black.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Fowler's place–

Angel got out of Jeremiah's car and looked at Fowler's house, holding a box of twenty chocolate bars of _BabyRuth_. A bat hitting a baseball was heard and Angel turned to the small baseball park to see a fat kid hitting baseballs. He walked over to the fence, a smirk on his lips.

"Hey, kid."

The kid turned around before hitting another baseball and slowly walked closer.

"How would like to make twenty bucks?" Angel asked slyly.

The kid raised both his eyebrows, considering the thought. Knowing that he would need to get the kid's trust, Angel looked over to Fowler's house.

"See that house over there?" Angel looked at the kid who nodded. "I want you to take this box of chocolate bars and try to sell them to the guy inside. Once he does, leave this place as fast as you can, and you can keep the box afterwards."

The kid looked back and forth between Angel and the chocolate bars, wondering if he should or not. Finally, the kid nodded, looking at Angel.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Angel grinned and watched as the kid walked around the fence and over to Angel, who gave him the box and twenty bucks. Angel jogged to the back of the house, as the kid made his way to the porch. He heard the kid knock on the door and Fowler answering it a few seconds later.

"What do you want?" Fowler asked.

Angel carefully picked the lock of the back door and entered the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm selling candy to raise money for my baseball team in the spring." The kid said, holding up the box of _BabyRuths_.

Angel silently made his way over to the living room just in time to see Fowler take one of the candy bars, looking up and down the street. The kid waited anxiously for the man before him to pay for the candy bar.

"Get out of here kid." Fowler told him before slamming the door in his face, the kid protesting in place.

Before Fowler even turned around, Angel quickly placed a plastic bag over his head, Fowler struggling to hit his attacker. Angel took out his cell phone and dialed Bobby's.

"Hey, I got him."

"_Is he there with you?"_ Bobby asked.

Angel frowned, "what, you want to ask him? Hold on, I'll put him on."

Angel rolled his eyes and lowered the phone next to Fowler's face. Fowler grunted furiously, struggling against the hold of Angel.

"Hey man, say hi to my brother." Angel told him.

"_We got you now, motherfucker!"_ Bobby said, a smile in his voice.

Angel than closed the phone and put it away just as Fowler started to growl into the phone. He than pushed Fowler to the floor, pulling out his gun from his pant waistband. Fowler than ripped the bag from his face, sitting up and gasping for air. Angel pressed the gun to his head, looking at him as though nothing was really wrong with this picture.

"The bag always has to be clear. Black doesn't work." He explained as Fowler glared up at him. "Get up."

Fowler did as he was told with a pissed off look on his face. Angel smiled smugly, standing up straight, the gun still pointing at him.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Police station–

Sophie ran into the station, pushing people out of her way. She leaned against the head desk, breathing rapidly as she stared in panic at the police officer before him.

"Please, you must help me. My boyfriend is going to kill him!" Sophie cried out in panic.

"Calm down, Miss. Who is your boyfriend going to kill?" The police officer said bored-ly.

"A cop! My boyfriend's going to kill a cop!" She cried.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A/N: Okay, my bosses had gotten me to work almost everyday because of Christmas and for the fact that we don't have enough cashiers. Sunday's were my only day off but I took advantage to sleep and do some homework. I think that I've let you guys go on without an update long enough, so I decided to stay up all night this Saturday and sleep in Sunday, missing church. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I don't think it will be any time soon. When the holiday is over, I think I'll have more free time! Will, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Hushed voices grew louder and louder. A pounding pain – like a stamped of horses going around and around in circles – within the back of her head. The voices were to the point of shouting, waking the conscious of Vanessa Mercer to the point of comprehending most of the words. All she heard were the words 'bitch,' 'kill,' and 'Colucci'. Groaning softly, Vanessa could feel herself moving, her head placed on someone's shoulder, while something was tightly wrapped around her wrists.

"So, the bitch is up." A sly voice said from the front.

Vanessa opens her eyes to see a familiar face looking back at her. She screamed, jerking back, hitting her foot at the back of the seat. The two men on either side of her took hold of her, keeping her still as one of them pushed a gun to her head. Victor Sweet tsked at the crying girl, waving a finger at her.

"Not uh, if you dare try to escape, my boys will shot you." And he turned back around. "Oh, and by the way, we're heading towards the frozen lake to meet with your older brother, Jeremiah–if he even shows up. And later on, we're going to see your precious _daddy_."

Vanessa tensed up greatly that everyone in the truck felt it. _'Oh shit, what am I going to do now? He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me.'_

Vanessa's breath left her, as her heart raced faster and faster with each passing second.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Fowler's–

As Angel still pointed his gun at Fowler sitting on the chair, sirens off in the distance could be heard, Angel turning towards the window as Fowler smiles.

"Ah, ah, ah, you hear that?" Fowler asks, Angel looking over to him. "You know what that is? That's a _damn_ beautiful sound. Those are my boys coming." Fowler smirks at him.

Angel could only glare at Fowler, his jaw set.

"It's not looking good for you, homeboy."

"We'll see if they're still your boys after they find out you killed your partner Green, _homeboy_." Angel tells him.

Fowler looks at Angel as though he lost his mind. "That's your angle, huh? You gonna walk out there and tell them I killed Green." Fowler chuckles. "That's your story?"

"It has the advantage of being true."

"So what?" Fowler leans back in his chair. "I killed my partner. I could kill the whole damn police department if you were the only witness. They'd probably just promote me to chief. You're one of the Mercer brothers," Fowler holds up his right fist. "_Brother_. No cop in the world's gonna believe your word over mine. Sorry."

"You know what? You're probably right." Angel smirks. "Other than the ones I got outside right now in the van. Listening to every bit of our conversation... _brother_."

Angel chuckles as Fowler stares at him with suspicion and curiosity.

"You're lying."

Angel pulls his left side of his coat to show a wire tapped to the side. "Afraid not."

Fowler's anger is beyond anger. Angel motions to the window. "Take a look."

Fowler stands and moves over to the window, seeing over a dozen cops outside his door, pointing guns towards his house. Just seeing this makes Fowler beyond pissed off, breathing harder. Angel holds the tapped wiring to his mouth.

"Okay, lieutenant, I'm bringing him out now." Fowler turns to Angel as he lets the wire go. "Come on, man. It's all over."

Angel motions Fowler to move. He does, taking several steps, carefully watching Angel. Suddenly, Fowler lunges forward, quickly bringing Angel down to the floor, grabbing the gun and pointing at Angel's head.

"I'm gonna pop your head like a champagne cork." Fowler grabs the jacket the wire was tapped to. "You hear me? I'm taking your clown down with me!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Jeremiah–

On the way to the meeting place, Jeremiah was a bit jittery, wondering if their plan will work. Once they arrived at the meeting spot, Evan looks at Jeremiah, who's looking out the left window.

"So, what do we do now?" Jeremiah asks, looking over to Evan.

"We get out." Evan tells him as though it was obvious (which it was).

When they get out, the group walks to the front of the truck just as chainsaws went off, scaring Jeremiah completely. He jerks back, two men taking hold of Jeremiah, who was pointing at the men with the chainsaws.

"Jesus Christ! What is that? Wha–? What's that?" Jeremiah asked in panic.

"It's ice fishing." Evan tells him. "Tommy there's part Eskimo."

The two guys holding Jeremiah laugh, Jeremiah walking forward, watching the two men cutting the ice below. After waiting an hour or so out in the cold, everyone circles Jeremiah, smirking at him. They then looked over towards the truck driving towards their way.

"Here we go." Jeremiah mutters, setting his jaw firm.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

—Victor's truck—

Vanessa watched Victor carefully as he talked with her father. Icy cold chills ran down Vanessa's back, that familiar feeling whenever her father was thinking of something to do to her or laughing like a maniac.

"Right, I'll make sure my boys will have a bit of," Victor looked over to Vanessa with a sly smirk. "_Fun_ with her before we take her to you."

Victor hung up, looking forward. Vanessa could feel the men on either side of her breathing down on her bare shoulders. The young woman shuddered slightly, trying to stay as calm as she can. When Victor coughed, Vanessa looked at the man sitting in the seat before her.

"Fool showed up." Victor said unbelievable. "And they say there's no such thing as a free lunch."

Vanessa looked forward to see one of her older brothers standing in the middle of five or six men.

"All right. Let's sink this dumb-ass and get out here. I got a candle lit date lined up with a hot piece of Puerto Rican pussy."

"Don't hurt him!" Vanessa cried before the guy on the right clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Whatever." Victor mumbled, getting out of the truck. He turned to the two men holding Vanessa hostage. "Keep her mouth shut!" And Victor slammed the door, walking towards the group of men.

"Jeremiah Mercer. Business man." Victor stops before him. "Give me that."

He takes the bag of money and puts it on the floor before kneeling. He opens it to see the money with disbelief. He picks up a bundle of money and flipped through it to see if it were real. Smiling, Victor looks up at Jeremiah.

"Goddamn it, I like the way you do business! You're a reasonable man." Victor closes the bag. "You should have let me in on our project. We could have been partners." Victor told him, chuckling. "Could have been a sweet deal for both of us. Now it just a sweet deal for me."

Jeremiah almost sneered at him. "Come on, man. We gonna do business or what?" He asked annoyed.

"Right." Victor stands, feeling irritated by Jeremiah's attitude towards him. "Right. Right. Down to business. What were the...? What were the terms again? You give me four hundred grand, and I pardon you and you brothers and sister, is that right? Forgive and forget, right?"

"That's right. My brothers and sister said I was naive. That you would shoot me and just take the money. Yeah."

Victor chuckles. "Damn, man, you hurt my feelings."

"Good. Because you don't know _shit_ about hurt feelings. I just buried my mom and I _almost_ buried my sister and I think that's payment enough, Victor."

"You been doing a lot of thinking, boy." Victor said with a bit of annoyance.

"Yeah, my mama raised me to be a thinking man. So me, my brothers, and sister, we came up with a whole new proposal." Jeremiah almost smirks.

"A _whole_ new proposal." Victor asks surprise, the men surrounding both him and Jeremiah. "Is that right?"

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir." Jeremiah smiled. "You gonna like it too. Because it is a-A _sweet_ deal. Check it out. Instead of giving you the four hundred grand, we decided we'd give it to these mistreated workers you got standing behind you."

Victor rolled his eyes and holds up his right hand. "Pistol."

When no one gave him one, Victor got angry.

"Evan, I said pistol!" Victor cried out angrily.

"No, bitch." Victor turned around quickly at the man behind him. "The one thing you forgot about me is this: I was in the union for a long time. I ain't never missed no meetings."

"He ain't lying." Jeremiah smiled. "It's cold out here when you by yourself, ain't it?"

Victor chuckles. "So, what now?" He looks around. "You gonna kill the hand that's been feeding you? Over some stupid old lady?" Victor yelled.

Jeremiah, angry, pointed a finger at him. "Watch your motherfuckin' mouth."

"You dumb shits!" Victor moved around, looking at the men. "I told Fowler and his pals all," he motions his hand downwards. "About this meeting! You kill me, you _all_ go down! _Murder_!" Victor looks down at his watch. "He's already late. Shit, he's probably on his way right now."

Jeremiah shakes his head. "He ain't coming."

Victor looks at Jeremiah sharply, a frown on his face."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Angel–

"Come out!" An officer outside yelled.

"I swear to God, I'll kill him!" Fowler cried, walking out of his house, holding Angel, pointing a gun at his head before pointing at the officers. "You guys set me up, huh? You think you're real smart, getting this shit on tape, huh? Back off! I'm serious!"

"Fowler, what are you doing, man?" An officer asked confused. "Drop the goddamn gun! We're here to help you!"

"Back off now! I'm serious!" Fowler yelled, walking on to the driveway.

Another officer moves around the car. "Fowler, put down your weapon!"

"Not a chance!" Fowler yells as he starts shooting at him. "I said, back off!"

Angel, taking the chance of Fowler's distraction, elbowed Fowler and punches him before stumbling away. Fowler points his gun at Angel, ready to shot him.

"Drop your weapon!" An officer said before shooting Fowler in the right leg.

Fowler angrily points the gun at the cops, the sniper killing him.

"He's down!" Yelled an officer.

"Man down! Man down! EMS!" Another yelled.

"Call it in!" Another yelled

Angel walks over to the body of Fowler and kneels. He smirks ghostly, his jaw set.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Jack–

Jack walked back to the house, hating have to wait but having no other choice as Bobby wouldn't let him go with him. He entered the house and took off his scarf but kept his jacket on as the inside house was as cold as the outside with all the bullet holes.

"Nessa, I'm home!" Jack yells, walking into the living room.

Jack jumps on to the couch, placing his feet on the coffee table. He frowns as he didn't get an answer and wonder if his sister didn't want to talk with him.

"Nessa?" Jack calls out again.

Frowning, Jack immediately got to his feet and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. He looks up towards the room, straining to hear some kind of noise.

"Vanessa?"

Once again, Jack was left with silence. Taking the stairs two at a time, Jack jogs up the stairs and quickly moved towards Vanessa's room. He calls out her name, pushing the door open wider. But all Jack sees is an empty room. He quickly moves back downstairs and takes hold of the phone, wondering if she went to work. He dials number for the familiar bar he and his brothers always went before moving away.

"_**Cradle**, what do you want?"_ Jack heard Johnny's voice.

"Hey, Johnny, it's Jack Mercer. Is Vanessa working there tonight?" Jack asked worriedly, combing his hand through his messy hair.

"_No, I haven't seen her come by at all today."_

Jack's blood froze in his veins, Johnny's words echoing in his mind. _No I haven't... No... Come by at all today... No... I haven't seen her... No... No..._

"Thanks." Jack said in a low voice and hung up.

Something shinny at the corner of his eyes made him turn his head towards the kitchen. On the floor was something silver and Jack, in just couple of long strides, went to grab it. Standing with the familiar necklace in his right hand, Jack stroked the fairy necklace that he bought for Vanessa.

"She would never go anywhere with this." Jack muttered in a low trance.

_Esteban Colucci is Vanessa's father! And he will do **anything** to get her back._

The voice of the man Angel killed when his sister got shot echoed through his head. Jack's eyes suddenly widen and stumbled back before turning over towards the phone and quickly called Jeremiah.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Jerry–

"Come on now." Victor urges them. "Who's gonna do it, huh?" Victor looks around at the men, Jeremiah walks a bit to the right. "Who the man here, huh? Which one of you touch guys gonna do it? Who's gonna take on the champ? _You_, Charlie?"

Victor suddenly stops as a figure is seen walking towards them. Everyone turns to see the same figure, Jeremiah laughing.

"Yeah, that's right." Jeremiah cries, clapping.

"Is this who I think it is?" Victor asks, the men moving out of his view. "Is this what you all been waiting on?"

Bobby stops next to Jeremiah. "You all right, Jerry?" He asks, handing his gun over to him.

"Yeah, I'm straight." Jeremiah takes the gun.

"Oh shit." One of the men cried.

"Oh, Bobby Mercer." Victor smiles, taking off his coat. "Back in town." Bobby also takes his jacket off. "You gonna be the one, man?"

"Come on, Bobby!" Someone cried.

"Bring it on, baby. What you got?" Victor taunts him.

"Watch his hands, Bobby." Someone advised.

Bobby takes hold of his mother's cross, kisses it, and puts it under his shirt.

"You better say a prayer, man." Victor told him.

Suddenly, Jeremiah's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly took it out to see who was calling him at that time. When he saw the home number, he quickly flipped the top and pressed the green phone.

"Yeah?"

"_Jeremiah! It's Jack, Vanessa's not here! Someone took her!"_ Jack said in panic. _"They took her man!"_

Jeremiah shuts the phone and looks at Victor as Bobby looks at him confused.

"Where's Vanessa?" Jeremiah asked angrily.

Everyone turned to Victor, who had to smile. "You mean that _fine_ piece of ass you all protect?" Victor chuckles, knowing he was playing with fire.

"Where the hell is she?" Bobby cries angrily.

Victor narrows his eyes at them before looking towards his truck and nods over to it. Everyone turns around to the truck.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Truck–

The guy on the left saw the nod and nods back. "Come on, the boss wants the bitch out there."

Crawling out first from the left side, the guy took hold of Vanessa's left arm and literally drag her out from the back. Vanessa cried out, the iron grip on her upper arm leaving a bruise later on. The guy moves a few paced away, taking Vanessa with him, as the other guy gets out and takes hold of Vanessa's right arm, slamming the door shut. They take a step forward, shoving Vanessa with them, her hair moving over her tear streak face.

Vanessa looks up to see her two oldest brothers. "Bobby!" Vanessa cried, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shut up bitch!" The guy on the right told her, shoving her back.

Bobby's knuckles could be seen turning white as he tightens his fist tightly. "She has nothing to do with this!" He tells Victor in a low, icily voice.

"Oh, I know. But you see," Victor's voice held a smile that boiled Bobby's anger even more. "Her _father_ wants her back!"

"Over my dead body!" Bobby cried angrily.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long, but I wanted to make sure that Vanessa was able to fit into the movie script. I hope it was worth the wait, although not much happened. Just the discovery of Vanessa being kidnapped. Will, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bobby turned so fast, his fist making contact with Victor's face. The men begun to cheer, as the men holding Vanessa were a bit taken back, Vanessa took that to her advantage. She stepped on the right guy's foot, then punched the left guy. Vanessa turned counter clockwise, tripping the guy on the right. She quickly ran towards the circle of men, hearing the two men behind her groaning in pain and throwing curses towards her.

Vanessa took a chance a look back, seeing the guy on the left taking out a gun from behind his pant waist. The young woman ran faster towards the group and slid on her left leg on top of the ice just as a couple of shots went out. The group of men bent their knees, not wanting to get shot at, while Victor and Bobby didn't even take notice of it, too busy wanting to kill one another.

"Jerry!" Vanessa yelled, looking up at him.

Jeremiah tossed the gun to his sister, who barely caught it. Vanessa quickly turned, holding the gun in her right hand and shot both men, one on the shoulder and the other in his stomach. Jeremiah ran to his sister, who sat up, putting her head in her hands, gun and all. Jeremiah kneeled next to his sister, hugging her tightly.

"When Jack called and told me that someone took you, I felt as though another part of me was ripped out just like when I found out that mom died." Jeremiah told her against her hair.

"They–they came out of nowhere, I didn't even see their faces." Vanessa told him. "They hit my head from behind, damn cowards."

She turned her face into Jeremiah's chest and buried it in his sweater, taking hold of the open jacket with her left hand that didn't have the gun. Jeremiah held his sister as she silently cried, kissing her hair.

Bobby and Victor continued to fight on, Bobby now having the upper hand. He hit Victor in the nose twice, then towards his face, but Victor ducked, giving him the advantage of hitting Bobby in the face. He then kicks Bobby in the balls before tackling him to the ground, trying to choke him. The men continued to cheer Bobby on, giving insults towards Victor.

"It's over now, Bobby." Victor snarled at Bobby.

"Elbow, baby, elbow!" One of the guys yelled.

"Turn it around, man!" Another yelled.

"Get him! Come on!"

Both men get up once more and Bobby takes the chance to punch Victor.

"Fucker!" Victor cried, his back to Bobby as he kneeled to the floor.

"Get up, bitch!" A guy in the back yelled.

Victor stands only to have Bobby punched him in his back, making him archer, muttering under his breath.

"Motherfucker!"

Victor holds on to Evan, trying to rid the pain. But Evan only throws him back into the circle, yelling at him, "Get your bitch ass back in there!" While at the same time Bobby cried out, "Get him back here!" Bobby punches Victor in the nose, knees him in the stomach, and punches him three times before doing an uppercut on Victor, making him fall on to his back on the ground.

"Yeah! That's what's up!" A guy cried as the men circle Victor.

"Get him in the hole." Bobby told them breathlessly.

"That's right. Way to go, Bobby." Another cried.

Bobby turns from them and jogs over to his brother and sister, kneeling on Vanessa's right. He takes the gun from her hands, Vanessa immediately going into Bobby's arms. Jeremiah looks up at Bobby, who circles his arms around her.

"She _was_ closes to you." Jeremiah told him with a smile.

Putting his gun in the back of his pant waist, Bobby puts his arms under Vanessa's knees and around her waist, standing up. Vanessa put her arms around Bobby's neck, and he and Jeremiah walked away from the scene, not once looking back.

"So, what we gonna do about the police?" Jeremiah asked.

"Police?" Bobby asks with a scoff. "Cops love the Mercer's, Jerry."

At this, Vanessa laughed, burying her face at the side of Bobby's neck. Bobby and Jeremiah smile, Bobby holding Vanessa tightly and protectively against him.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Mercer home–

Jack hugged Vanessa tightly, kissing her all over her face.

"You're okay! I had a heart attack when I realized you were here! If I've ever seen that son of a bitch Sweet, I would have kicked his ass!" Jack cried into Vanessa's hair.

The three older brothers laughed. "Yeah, right." Angel scoffed.

"You would have gotten your ass kicked before you can make a move, fairy!" Bobby teased.

"Fairy, I can't breathe!" Vanessa gasped.

"Oh!" Jack quickly let his sister go. "Sorry."

Vanessa waved a hand, leaning against the door frame.

"Will, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Angel said, putting an arm around Sophie's shoulders. "Night."

"Night."

Sophie rubs Vanessa's left arm while she passed by over to the staircase. Vanessa only smiled in response, looking back to her other three brothers. Jeremiah stood from the couch and stretched.

"Will, I better go back home. Camille might be waiting for me already." Jeremiah hugged Vanessa, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you're safe." He murmured.

He pulled back and smiled, Vanessa smiling back, though it was forced. Jeremiah let her go and walked out the front door.

"I'm gonna go asleep too." Vanessa aid softly. "Night."

She smiled at them before turning around and going up the stairs. Jack and Bobby looked at each other in concern but didn't stop the girl, knowing she had a terrifying day. Vanessa closed the door to her room and walks over to her drawer to change out of her clothes. Once in a spaghetti strap shirt and black short shorts, Vanessa went under the covers and curled into a ball. She silently cried, sobbing into her covers so none of her brothers would hear her.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Elsewhere–

A black man of six foot, four inches walked through the doors into a very dark room, only small source of light going through blinds. He was bald, broad shoulders, and wore a black suit with white stripes. He wore a white tie and shirt, as he had a small goatee, and a diamond earring in his left ear finished the way he looked. He stopped in the middle of the darken room, the doors being closed behind.

"Victor Sweet's dead." The man said into the darkness. "He had a fight with Bobby Mercer, and the group that was with Bobby threw Victor's body into the frozen lake."

"Y... what of mi hija? Sweet was suppose to deliver her after he had his... fun." A voice with a thick accent said. (And... my daughter?)

The man shook his head. "Victor picked her up on his way to meet her older brother."

Someone slamming their hands on a desk echoed in the room. "Those _gente_ are not her _hermanos_, do I make myself clear?" The voice roared in anger. (..._people_..._brothers_...)

The man stiffen. "Yes sir." His voice shook.

"Yo quiero mi hija ahorita! Kill the men she lives with. And _anyone_ who gets in your way!" (I want my daughter now!)

"Yes sir." The man bowed and quickly walked away, not wanting to be in the mans presence any longer.

A dark figure behind glared at the door before sweeping off all the items on his desk to the floor, roaring out in anger.

"Pendeja estúpida! Quién piensa ella es?" He growled. "Mendiga! I'll have you back in mi manos soon, Sombra! Nunca escapa de mí! Simparía trabaja por mi!" (... stupid! Who does she think she is? ... my hands... Shadow! Never are you going to escape from me! Always, will you work for me!)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Two thirty in the morning, Mercer's home–

Vanessa laid awake, tears streaks down her face. She has stopped crying only three hours ago, but she wasn't able to sleep, afraid that someone might come after her soon. Looking about the dark room, her window was slightly open, a small cool breeze blowing the see-through, navy blue curtains only slightly. An owl hooting in the distance made the young woman jerk, her heart pounding.

Knowing that she was never going to sleep, Vanessa got out of her bed with a sigh and quietly walked out of her room. She looked about the dark hallway before going towards Jack room. She walked in quietly and slightly shook Jack.

"Come on, baby, it won't hurt that much." Jack mumbled, hugging his pillow against him, a smile on his lips.

Furrowing her eyebrows together, Vanessa decided to leave Jack alone and walked out of the room ever so quietly. She walked to the next door, Bobby's room. She put her left ear against the door, hearing her brother's breathing as he slept. Opening the door, Vanessa walked in and walked over to the bed. Bobby was sprawled all over the bed, the sheets down to his stomach, leaving his bare chest open, while his left leg was bare, the sheet twisting it around his thigh.

Vanessa went on her knees next to the bed and poked at Bobby's left bare arm. She quickly moved her finger out of the way just as Bobby swatted at it. He shifted and was still once more. Vanessa begun poking him again, saying his name softly. Bobby grunted, turning on to his right side, his back towards Vanessa. Sighing inaudible, Vanessa stretched out her arm and shook Bobby's arm, saying his name louder. Bobby was jerked awake and sat up, pointing a gun around the room in front of him.

Vanessa pulled her arm back, looking up at her brother, the edge of the bed covering from her nose and down.

"Bobby." Vanessa said in the softest whisper.

But Bobby still heard as the whole house was eerie quiet. He jerked his head to his left and looked down to see his sister looking at him with fear in her eyes. Yawning, Bobby rubbed his face with his left hand, putting the gun back under his pillow with his other.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked through his yawning, looking over to his clock, putting his hand down. "It's two-forty in the morning!" Bobby groaned, falling back on to his pillows.

"I can't go to sleep." Vanessa said in a small voice.

Bobby turned his head to his sister and sighed. He scooted over and threw back the sheets, untangling his leg at the same time.

"Come on." He said in a playful irritation tone.

Smiling, Vanessa stood and laid down next to her brother, curling up on to a ball. Bobby threw the sheet over his sister and threw his left arm over his eyes. Closing her own eyes, Vanessa sighed softly and let the darkness of sleep take her over.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

–Next day, _Cradle_–

Vanessa was wiping tables, the bar going slow that afternoon. Picking up the tray of bottles and glasses, Vanessa walked back to the counter, placing down the tray as she sat down on one of the stools. Johnny walked over to her, placing down a glass of soda down in front of her.

"Tired?" Johnny asked.

"Mmm." Vanessa nodded, placing her head on her hands. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"I bet, after what happened yesterday." Vanessa looked up at Johnny. "Yeah, news traveled pretty quickly."

Vanessa sighed, crossing her arms on top of the bar and laying her head down. "Great. Next thing I'll know, my brothers will be in jail and my father will have a damn reward on my head." She grumbled, looking back up at her boss.

The phone ran and Johnny picked it up. "_Cradle_, what do you want?"

Johnny looked up at Vanessa, who frown at him. "What? What is it?"

"Looks like your predicaments are true, your brothers are in jail."

Vanessa's eyes widen. "What?" She shrieked loudly.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A/N: Man, sorry for taking so long. Been having a bit of trouble here at home. But writing helped get me out of it–for an hour at least! LOL, will I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Vanessa jogged into the police station, looking around to see Sophie and Camille at the front desk, yelling at the cop while Jack was standing to the side, looking down the hall. She immediately walked over to her brother, confused to see him out there.

"They didn't take you in with the others?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"No, 'cause I had witness say that I was home all day." Jack shrugged. "I just got lucky."

"You arrested him and he didn't do anything!" Sophie cried in her thick accent.

While at the same time Camille was yelling at the cop. "You arrested him last night!" She slapped the warrant down on the counter. "His name is Jeremiah Mercer and I wanna see him _now_!"

"When did they take Bobby and Angel?" Vanessa asked.

"Sometime this morning, after you left for work." Jack told him. "You know," Jack started after a few moments of silence, "Bobby doesn't have anyone to speak for him."

Vanessa looked up at her brother. "Why didn't you start speaking for him?"

"They're girls, man!" Jack told her. "I doubt Bobby would want me speaking for him."

Rolling her eyes, Vanessa walked next to Sophie and slapped down her hand on the counter, startling the two women and the officer.

"Where is Bobby Mercer? You guys took him this morning! I want to see my brother _right now_, you doughnut eating cop!"

"Tell'em girl!" Camille encouraged.

"Dígalo, mi'ija!" Sophie said, giving the cop a dirty look. (Tell him, honey!)

"Why don't you ladies just calm down and take a _seat_!" The officer told them, leaning over the counter.

"Listen ah–" Vanessa started but a door opened and Jeremiah was thrown out to the wall.

Camille quickly went over to her husband. "Don't _push_ him like that!" She yelled at the two detectives, kneeling next to her husband.

Another door opens and Angel is pushed out, only he was able to not fall to the floor like his older brother. Sophie runs over to Angel with a worried look.

"Oh, baby! Oh, my God!" Sophie hugs him. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'm okay, baby." Angel told her.

"They bought it, baby." Sophie tells him happily. "They bought it."

Jeremiah stands with the help of Camille, who's all over him like a worried mother.

"Let me see. Come here." She says, trying to see the cut above his left bruise eye.

Jeremiah sighs. "It's all right." He tells her.

Camille takes his head. "Let me see."

"It's... It's just a boo-boo." Jeremiah tells his wife.

"It's _not_ just a boo-boo!" Camille argues. "Somebody put their fist in you eye!"

"Come on, now!" Jeremiah tries to get away from his wife's hands.

Vanessa looked over to the officer over the counter. "Where's my other brother, damn it?"

"Back off, girl!" The officer cried annoyed.

"Don't yell at me! Pendijo!" Vanessa yelled back.

She made a face at him and turned away, looking down at the hall way. She sighs and walks over to Jack, shaking her head.

"Why is it taking so long with him?" She asked her brother.

Jack shrugged. "Don't know."

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked worriedly.

Angel nods, "yeah, I'm all right."

Sophie then sees blood coming from his busted lip. "Oh my God, you're bleeding, baby."

Angel smirks. "You know I can take a punch."

Sophie smiles back, making a fist with her left hand. "I know you can take a punch." And she kisses him.

"Baby, you don't talk about people's mamas!" Camille tells Jeremiah.

"Well, he talked about mine." Jeremiah whined.

"Did you get some licks in?" Camille suddenly asked, curious.

Jeremiah smiles at his wife. "Of course."

"Does his eye look like yours?" Camille continued to ask.

Angel put an arm around Sophie and walked over to the counter. "Hey, man, where's Bobby?" He asked Jeremiah, Jack, and Vanessa, who all shook their heads.

Just then, Bobby walks out of the room from down the hall, a cop behind him as he argues with the cop angrily.

"Let me catch you on the street without that badge." Bobby looks back at the cop, bringing up his right hand. "I'll smack that smirk off your face," Bobby looks forward, muttering under his breath. "Punk."

"I'm gonna smack you, Bobby! I told you not to let Jerry get hurt!" Camille told the oldest angrily.

"He's breathin'." Bobby tells her and looks to his brother. "You all right, Jerry?"

"I'm all right, man." Jeremiah nods.

Vanessa jogs over to him and throws her arms around his neck. "Thank god! They had no right to bring you guys in!"

Bobby hugs her back, kissing the top of her head. "You didn't have to leave work and come down here." He told her.

Vanessa pulled back and took hold of his face. "Look what they did further to your face." Vanessa looked down the hallways. "Idiotas! Ave como te sientan cuando tu están golpeados!" Vanessa yelled at them. (Idiots! Let's see how you guys like it when you're all beaten up!)

"Leave them be, Nessa. Come on." Bobby turned her away and leaned against the counter, his arm around his sister. "Let me get my property!" He yelled.

"Man, you all right?" Angel asked, walking behind Bobby and leaned against the wall behind.

"I'm good." Bobby tells him.

Angel then looks to Jeremiah, who stands a bit next to Vanessa. "You said something, didn't you, Jerry?" He asked his brother.

Jeremiah looks to his brother. "I did not say nothing, man. Why you always–?"

"I did." Bobby said before Jeremiah could say anything.

The three younger Mercer's looked at Bobby as though he's gone mad.

"What you say?" Jeremiah and Angel asked in unison.

"I told him I was banging his wife." He said with a laugh.

Vanessa could only roll her eyes as her brothers all begun to laugh.

"Come on, man!" Bobby cried, slamming his right hand down on the counter.

"I did too." Angel suddenly said.

"Me too." Jeremiah said seconds later.

"Oh god." Vanessa muttered, her brothers laughing once more.

"Oh, lighten up, Nessa." Bobby told her, hugging her closer.

"Will, since you guys are having such a _grand_ time getting yourself arrested," she said sarcastically, "I better get back to work, since none of you guys work or pay my college tuition."

"I work!" Jeremiah cried.

Vanessa kissed Bobby's cheek. "Yeah, but you got a family." She told him, getting out of Bobby's arm and kissed Jeremiah's cheek.

"True, but I can always give you a loan." Jeremiah told her.

Vanessa walked over to Angel and kissed his cheek too. "Naw, I don't want to be in debt with you." She held up a hand to the women and Jack. "Bye guys."

"We'll see you at our house, tonight, Vanessa." Camille told her.

Vanessa turned around, walking backwards. "That's if I get out early. I might take Jessica's hours and work until eleven thirty."

"Why doesn't she work her _own_ hours?" Jeremiah asked.

"'Cause her dad got sick a few days back and is in the hospital." She explained. "Don't wait up. Later."

And she turned, walking out the station. She took out her keys from her purse and walked towards her car. She frowned as she saw a black car passing by, the passenger looking awfully familiar. Vanessa stopped in the white pedestrian sidewalk, looking after the car. Shaking her head, Vanessa quickly walked towards her car, pushing down the sinking feeling that the danger has yet to cease.

'_I'm just a nervous wreck after all that has happened.'_ Vanessa thought.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Almost a week has passed and the Mercer house was starting to look better. AT least the front part did. Angel was installing a brand new window on the far right as Jeremiah was installing the outer frame for the third window to the left. Bobby was on the lawn, cutting more needed wood while Daniela and Amelia played not too far away from the three brothers. The three older Mercer's managed the front of the house while Jack and the two older women cleaned up the inside of the house and cooking lunch for everyone.

Slamming down the window, Angel leaned on his hands on the frame of the middle window, looking to Bobby.

"Well," He looked back tot he window. "One window down."

Camille and Sophie just walked out of the house with smiles.

"All right, time for a break." Camille told them. "Come on girls."

Angel and Jeremiah kissed their wife and girlfriend before entering the house, the two girls behind their parents. Bobby continues to cut wood but he quickly stops as something hits behind his leg. He turns and kneels, picking up a red ball and turns around completely to the kids who were playing street hockey.

"Here you go." Bobby hands the ball to the girl.

"She's not coming back." A little boy of thirteen years old said. "Miss Evelyn."

Bobby sighed. "No, she's not."

"Because she's dead." An eight year old said.

"Shut up, man!"

"Man!"

The boy and girl scolded, pushing the boy.

Bobby slightly nods. "Yeah, because she's dead."

Bobby looks to the left to see Vanessa turning into the driveway, and turned back to the kids.

"Be careful with your aim." He told them.

Turning, Bobby was about to walk up to the house when he stopped, a familiar figure sitting on the top step of the porch, knitting. She sighs, slightly shaking her head.

"Always so good to have you back home, son. You gonna stick around a little while this time?" Evelyn asked, looking up at Bobby.

"I'm thinking about it, Ma. I'm thinking about it." He answers, smiling.

Evelyn chuckles. "Oh, Bobby."

Bobby turns to the hockey players as they started yelling loudly, then back to his mother, who was gone.

"Day dreaming for the perfect woman, hermano?" Vanessa teased, hugging her brother around the waist.

Bobby rolled his eyes, messing up his sister's hair. "I wasn't day dreaming, I was thinking up ideas to torture this Seth guy."

Vanessa looked up at her brother. "Don't you dare! He's a nice guy, Bobby!" She warned him.

Bobby chuckled. "I know, I got the file from Green a few days ago." He looked down at Vanessa. "But I still want to talk with him."

Vanessa smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two siblings entered the house, chuckling. Vanessa sighed as she looked at the pictures with holes in them.

"I guess we'll have to throw away all the pictures that gotten destroyed." She said.

"That's okay, most of them were ugly anyways." Bobby said, pointing one of a twelve year old Vanessa.

"Hey!" Vanessa hit his upper arm, smiling. "You weren't good looking as a kid either."

"That's not what your blushes told me." Bobby teased, grinning.

"Who said those blushes were for you?" Vanessa asked as they entered the kitchen.

She let her brother go, smiling to everyone else.

"You were always with Jeremiah, Angel, and Jack. My blushes could have been for any one of you."

Vanessa placed her purse on the counter and took hold of a plate, filling it up with enchiladas and orange rice, which Sophie made, and potato salad, which Camille made.

"Yeah right." Bobby said in disbelief. "I was better looking then three of them."

The three other Mercer's turned to Bobby, all disagreeing.

"Not according to the friends I had in junior high." Vanessa told them.

"Who said was the best looking?" The four brothers asked in unison.

Vanessa smiled, leaning against the counter, placing a fork full of rice into her mouth. Chewing, Vanessa pointed her fork towards Jack.

"What?" Everyone cried, even Jack.

Vanessa swallowed, smiling. "You, Bobby, were too much of a tough guy, Jeremiah was a nerd, and Angel was such a pretty boy and a player." Vanessa shrugged. "Jack was quiet and took crap from you guys, but he was the kindest and sweetest boy. My friends just liked him better."

The brothers then begun to argue, comparing to one another when they were children.

"Now you've done it." Camille told the girl.

"Hey, Bobby started it." Vanessa defended.

"How was work?" Sophie asked, leaning on the counter next to the young woman.

"Okay, same as always." Vanessa told her.

The three women and two girls watched the four grown men and brothers continue to argue, teasing one another of past events.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long, final exams and projects to do for college! Will, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Nineteen**

After almost a month the house finally was back together and hole-less. Vanessa was up in her room one Saturday night, putting on some black eye-liner when there was a knock at her door. Vanessa turned around to see Jack walking in and taking a seat on her bed, taking hold of a stuff-animal. Vanessa turned back to the mirror attached to her desk.

"What can I do for you, Jack?" Vanessa asked.

"I just want you to realize that your three older brothers are ready to ask questions to make this Seth guy uncomfortable." Jack told her, playing with a stuff-elephant that Angel gave her for her ninth birthday.

"That's why I'm hurrying up to finish and get down there before Seth comes." Vanessa told him.

But as soon as those words left her mouth, the door bell ringed, the sound echoing throughout the house before the sound of footsteps could be heard, followed by three male voices.

"I'll get it!" They said in unison.

Vanessa looked at Jack before sprinting out of her room, Jack behind her.

"Bobby, you promised to be nice! No guns!" Vanessa cried, stopping at the base of the stairs.

"Damn!" He murmured, taking out a gun from his back waistband.

"Heh, we didn't promise." Jeremiah and Angel said under their breaths.

"Angel, Jerry, you guys too. You have to promise me not to scare Seth away!" Vanessa nearly pleaded.

"We're not—"

Angel started but Vanessa interrupted.

"You guys scared off Derek in my sophomore year and he already _had_ a girlfriend!" The doorbell rang again. "Please you guys." Vanessa gave them her puppy eye face, pouting out her lips.

"Damn." Angel muttered.

"Fine, Nessa." Jeremiah nodded.

"Thank you!" Vanessa turned, whispering to Jack. "Make sure they are nice to him, please."

Jack nodded and walked down the stairs, Vanessa walking into her room.

"I still say we give him a warning." Angel told Bobby as he opened the door to a scared Seth.

"Evening." Seth almost whispered.

The three brothers moved aside, Bobby gesturing the boy to enter. Seth did so cautiously, jumping as Bobby 'accidentally' slammed the door.

"Bobby!" Vanessa yelled in warning.

"It slipped!" Bobby yelled back before looking at Seth sternly.

Seth gulped nervously, looking at each of the glaring brothers. Jack shook his head, walking the rest of the stairs and took hold of Seth.

"Come on, just ignore them." Jack looked back at his brothers, glaring at them.

"Take a seat, _Seth_." Angel said, walking over to the arm chair facing the couch.

Seth nervously took a seat, keeping his shaky hands on his knees. Jeremiah leaned against the frame that connected to the dinning room, facing Seth, while Bobby sat at the far side of the couch, putting his feet up on the couch and crossing his arms.

"Where are you taking our _baby sister_?" Jeremiah asked, crossing his arms.

"We're going to go see a movie, then go out to eat hamburgers or something." Seth said.

"What movie?" Angel asked.

"_Date Movie_." Seth squeaked.

Angel and Jeremiah opened their mouths to object but Seth spoke up bravely.

"We both decided to go see that movie."

"Okay, I'm ready." Vanessa said, walking into the living room.

She wore bell-bottom jeans that covered her white K-Swiss and a light blue shirt that had a v-neck, a light jacket over her arms and her purse. Vanessa wore her hair down, the hair near her face pulled back by a clip. Seth gladly stood, smiling at Vanessa.

"You look beautiful."

Vanessa blushed. "You don't look bad yourself." She looked to her brothers. "Don't you guys have a girlfriend or a family to go to?"

"No." Bobby said while her other two brothers said, "They can wait."

Bobby stood and walked over to Vanessa, giving her a hug. "Don't bring her home no later then eleven." He warned Seth before letting his sister go.

"Yes sir." Seth nodded.

"Make it twelve and I'll bring you back a hamburger from _Sharkies_." Vanessa negotiated.

"Deal." Bobby said before looking at Seth, who nodded. "Have fun." He told them, walking them to the door.

"But no to much!" Angel yelled at them.

Bobby then grabbed a fist full of Seth's jacket. "If you hurt her in _any_ way, I'll personally see that you will never be able to show your face around here again, got it?"

Seth nodded vulgarly. Bobby pushed him a bit and watched as Seth opened the door for Vanessa and driving off.

"I say we follow 'em." Jeremiah said.

"Don't need to." Bobby said, closing the door.

"What?" Both Jeremiah and Angel cried in disbelief.

"I already have spies around." Bobby smirked, passing his laughing brothers.

Jack rolled his eyes and went back up stairs to figure out what to do for the rest of the night.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

—_Sharkies_—

Vanessa and Seth laughed, Vanessa picking up a french-fry from her plate.

"That movie must be the stupidest one I have seen this year, seriously." Vanessa told Seth, who nodded in agreement.

"But you have to admit, it was pretty funny." Seth said with a look that said 'you couldn't disagree with that.'

"Yea because it was _stupid_!" Vanessa, shaking her head.

She went to take a sip of her drink when a face appeared on the other side of the fast food restaurant. Vanessa frown at the man who was no older then twenty-six years old, talking on the phone, nodding his head every few seconds. Seth frown and turned a bit on his seat to see where Vanessa was looking at and turned back to her.

"You know that guy?" Seth asked curious.

Vanessa slight shook her head. "H-he seems familiar to me for some reason." She said softly, frowning even more.

She racked her brain to remember the face but the only answer that she seem to come up with was blank. Seth noted this frustration and took her hand, averting her attention to him and he smiled.

"Will, don't worry about it, I'm sure that it'll come to you in time." He told her sincerely.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

—**Flashback—**

**Five year old Vanessa pouted as she sat in the middle of the basement, darting her eyes about the dark area. A boy of no older then thirteen years old was kneeling, looking in between the boxes. He had dark brown hair that was a bit long, his face childish looking with a bronze complexion. He shook his head, looking over to the young girl.**

"**Sorry Vanessa but I don't see the doll that he threw." He told the young girl, his hazel eyes sympathetic.**

**Vanessa's bottom lip trembled, tears beginning to form. The thirteen year old panicked, quickly standing and walking over to the girl.**

"**No, don't cry, Vanessa, I'm sure it'll come to you in time." He said with a smile, hugging the girl.**

**He hoped rubbing her back would calm her a bit, not wanting the person upstairs to hear.**

**Vanessa sniffed, holding back her sobs. "Thank you Dario."**

—**End of flashback—**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Vanessa inhaled sharply, looking from a concern Seth to the man who was looking around the restaurant. Their eyes met and everything seemed to freeze in time, nothing else mattering around them. Her heart was thumping wildly within her, Vanessa's breathing coming quickly. Vanessa turned to Seth, who was now worried over the girl.

"I need to get home, please take me home." Vanessa asked in a panicked whisper.

Seth nodded. "Okay, okay, let's go."

The two quickly stood as the man from the other side of the restaurant stood.

"Vanessa?" The man called out in shock and joy.

But Vanessa did not turn back; rather she pushed herself to walk faster, Seth doing the same to keep in step with her.

"Vanessa!"

Seth put a protective hand on the middle of Vanessa's back just as they stepped out side the restaurant. The two young adults made it to Seth's car and drove off, the man still yelling after Vanessa.

Inside the restaurant, a man in a black cap took out a cell phone and speed dial a number.

"_Yeah?"_ Bobby's voice came from the other line.

"Vanessa is on her way and some guy was calling after her." The man said.

"_Do you know who he is?"_ Bobby asked.

"No, you want me to check this guy out?"

"_Yea, but don't go up to him, I'll do that when I get what I need."_

"Got it."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

—Mercer's home—

Once Seth parked the car, Vanessa has calmed down some but not enough to realize that they have arrived to her house. Seth reached over and took Vanessa's hand, startling her a bit.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Seth asked soothingly.

Vanessa shook her head, wanting to cry. "No, I'm not."

Seth frowns and nodded. "Okay, let's get you inside."

Once Vanessa entered the house with Seth, her brothers all circled around her and brought her over to the living room, ignoring Seth.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Chad Garay told me what happened at _Sparkies_."

Vanessa glared at a sheepish Bobby. "You had me _watched_?"

"Well…" Bobby shrugged.

Vanessa sighed and waved her hand, sitting down on the couch.

"What happened Nessa?" Angel asked.

Vanessa leaned forward, rubbing her hands over her face before looking up at her worried brothers and a concerned Seth.

"My brothers are here." Vanessa whispered. "My _blood_ brothers."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Will, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Twenty**

Jack took Vanessa to her room after kissing—despite her brother's glares—Seth's cheek goodnight and apologizing for cutting their date short. Seth stayed with her older brothers as they wanted to know every detail of what happened that night. After Seth told them, the brother's—minus Jack—all sat around the living room deep in thought, while Seth stood in the doorway.

"I thought mom said that Vanessa didn't have any brothers?" Angel asked confused.

"She could've forgotten or her father didn't let her see her brothers often." Jeremiah told them.

"Then it couldn't have been in her file." Angel continued.

"Could it be that Esteban sent her blood brothers out to get her?" Jeremiah said out loud. "Obviously he knows who we are through Sweet."

"What could Colucci want with Nessa?" Angel asked angrily. "The bastard _raped_ her, used her as a punching bag, _and_ offered her to his friends to pay off his debts!"

Seth stood frozen in the doorframe, not believing what he was hearing. Vanessa has gone through hell as a child and Seth could only wonder how she was able to stay strong and move on in life. Looking over the three Mercer's, Seth instantly knew it was because of them—and the youngest—that Vanessa stayed strong this long as she did. Especially Bobby, who's mostly closes to Vanessa.

Bobby shook his head and kicked the coffee table angrily, the furniture toppling over. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and hiding his face in his hands.

"We need to keep an eye on Nessa more." Angel said. "That bastard can't have her again."

Bobby suddenly stood and walked towards Seth. He stopped in front of the younger boy, seriousness and fear shown brightly for his sister in his eyes.

"Go home, Seth, Vanessa will call you tomorrow."

And he walked up the stairs. He moved over to Vanessa's room and looked inside the darken room. Jack was sitting on the side of the bed; Vanessa curled up in a ball, sleeping silently. Bobby walked in the room and gestured his head for Jack to leave. The youngest male Mercer did so, closing the door behind him. The oldest Mercer sat down on the same spot as Jack, pushing aside his sister's hair before cupping her cheek, caressing his thumb over her cheek.

"He can't get you back, Nessa; I swear he won't get you back. You're a part of this family whether he likes it or not." Bobby whispered gently in the quiet room.

He leaned down and kissed her brow. Vanessa sniffed, making Bobby jerk back to see Vanessa awake with tears welding up in her eyes and falling down over her nose and cheek.

"You got to damn soft on me over the years, Lobo." Vanessa said with a laugh, the tears slowly stopping. (...Wolf)

Bobby laughed, shaking his head. He then moved his hand from her face and rubbing it over his own tired face.

"I think you may be right on that."

Vanessa smiled and sat up, taking hold of Bobby's face. "But I don't mind so much."

Bobby smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "I guess I don't either."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

—Next day—

Vanessa hurriedly scribbled down her notes from her Creative Writing professor, while paying attention to his words. Finally the class was over and Vanessa was walking out of the classroom, looking down as she tried to put away her notebook. She bumped into someone, the person quickly grabbing her arms when she stumbled backwards.

"I am sorry, I wasn't watching—" Vanessa cut herself off when she looked up at the person.

Her face blanched while her heart and mind raced, not knowing what to do at the moment. Kind, love, joy, and amazement mixed within the hazel eyes of Vanessa's oldest blood brother. Vanessa then opened her mouth for help, her senses working once more. But her brother covered her mouth, shaking his head as he looked around them before looking at her.

"We need to talk in private, _please_ hermanita." He pleaded, bringing down his hand.

"Miss Mercer," Vanessa looked up to her left to see her professor. "Is everything all right?" He asked concerned.

Vanessa nodded, looking back to her brother's pleading eyes. "Yes, Professor Hansen. Um, mind if I use your classroom?"

Professor Hansen smiled, shaking his head. "Not at all, by all means. See you next week."

And he walked away. Vanessa turned and walked into the empty room with her brother following. Once the door closed, Vanessa turned, tears threatening to fall. Her brother also had tears welled up in his eyes, taking in his baby sister that he hasn't seen for fourteen years.

"What are you doing here, Dario? Why are you looking for me?" Vanessa asked, trying to control her shaky voice.

"I've looked so hard for you." He said, his voice shaking. "I thought dad might've killed you or something once the house was swarming with polices."

"N-no." Vanessa cleared her voice to make it stronger. "The police officer was able to send me somewhere where _he_ didn't have anyone to contact." She took in a shaky breath. "But then the nice police officer died trying to protect me… so I heard from mom—Miss Mercer who took me in." Vanessa added from her brother's confused look.

Nodding in understanding, Vanessa took the time to study her brother. He was at least six foot, six inches, with a bronze complexion. His face wasn't long but had all the right ruff angles that men should have with hollowed cheeks and a sharp nose. His unkempt dark brown hair was long that it fell just barely touching his shoulders. He wore a white shirt with a black, long sleeved button up shirt over it while his baggy black pants covered some DC shoes.

"So dad didn't send you?" She asked timidly. "He doesn't know you're here?"

Dario shook his head. "No. After the police left, Terence and I went back to the house to gather our things and left. We've went toHoustan to stay with Tío Jamie and Tía Rebecca on mom's side."

Vanessa nodded. "What about Leon?"

Dario's eyes and face darken at the mention of that name. "He was the only one who stayed alongside dad." He said darkly.

Vanessa shook her head, trying hard not to cry. "No puedo crearlo. After all that _he_ did, Leon still stayed?" (I can't believe it.)

"The estupido always looked up to dad mas que a nuestro 'ama." Dario said darkly. (...stupid...more than our mother.)

Vanessa looked back at her brother and couldn't help the smile forming on her lips, the joy of seeing her brother again after so many years. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly, letting the tears to finally fall down her cheeks. Dario hugged her back tightly, burying his face into her hair. He took a deep breath, trying to remember the new scent of his baby sister.

"God, I missed you so much!" Dario mumbled.

"I missed you too." Vanessa cried, burying her face into his chest. "But my new family filled in that void." She said, taking a small step back and looking up at her brother. "My four older stepbrothers filled in that empty void that dad left when he separated us."

Dario smiled understanding, holding Vanessa's head and caressing the side of her head with his thumbs.

"I understand, Chiquita, don't worry." (...Shorty...)

Vanessa scolded at the childhood nickname. "You know I hate that name, even now."

Dario smiled, ruffling her hair. "Yeah, I know." Vanessa rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "How about Terence and I meet your new brothers." Dario suggested with a slight shrug at his sister's incredulous and worried look. "Come on, Chiquita, Terence and I could tell you what we've been doing and see the family that you were able to build."

Vanessa sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked up at her brother and nodded, Dario grinning victorious. This earned him a small smack on his upper right arm, Vanessa narrowing her eyes in warning at him.

"I'll have to warn my brothers—man this is going to be confusing"—she said under her breath—"—first, then I'll call you when you can come over to the house."

Vanessa took out her cell phone, Dario placing his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels.

"Why do you need to warn your other brothers?" He asked curiously.

Vanessa flipped opened her cell, looking at her blood brother with a smug grin.

"So that they won't kill you, now give me a number where I can reach you."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

—Mercer home—

"WHAT?"

Four male voices yelled muffled from the inside of the corner house, scaring an old man and his dog, who hurriedly moved along the side walk.

Vanessa had her arms wrapped around her waist tightly, looking sheepishly at her non-blooded brothers. She stood in front of the couch, her back to the dinning room where Sophie, Camille, and the girls sat with plates of food. The four brothers were all angry and outraged at their sister's actions, which to them were stupid and foolish all together. Sometimes they wonder what went on through Vanessa's head.

Bobby was pacing between her and coffee table, ramming his hand in his hair, while the other one was fisted at his side. Angel had his arms crossed over his chest, standing in the doorway that led to the hallway and the stairs, his facial expression frustrated and angry. Both Jack and Jeremiah sat at the couch, Jeremiah staring incredulously at his baby sister while Jack—although angry for what she was doing—looked coolly at Vanessa. Bobby suddenly stopped and whirled around at Vanessa, his eyes blazing with fiery anger.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Vanessa?" Bobby hissed under his breath.

"I was thinking that after fourteen _fucking_ years I get to see my brothers again!" Vanessa hissed, hoping that her voice wasn't loud enough for the kids in the next room. "Dario and Terence don't give a damn about _him_! I know them, even after all these years, I know that Dario was not lying to me."

Tears blurring her vision, Vanessa sharply turned, angrily wiping her tears, taking shuttering breaths. But she shook her head and turned to them, anger radiating off of her and shone brightly in her eyes.

"You know what; I don't care what the hell you guys think! I finally get to see my brothers after so many years and I sure as hell won't lose them again!"

With that said, Vanessa rushed past Bobby and Angel, jerking from Angel's arm when he tried to stop her and up the stairs. She didn't want to hear what they wanted to say. She loved them but the thought of them not trusting her judgment or her word that Dario and Terence really don't work for her father hurt the most.

The four Mercer brothers all winced when the door slammed, the silent house too quiet for everyone. The two girl's only continued to eat silently, not knowing what was going on. Jack was the only one who spoke up, standing up.

"You guys should at least her point of view on this." He told them quietly. "Her bastard of a father hurt her and the family that she had. It could be possible that he separated them. The least we can do is support her on this. We can at least meet her two blood brothers and judge for ourselves."

Ending with that, Jack moved past Jeremiah and Angel and up the stairs, in hopes to calm his baby sister. He didn't even bother to knock but rather walked into Vanessa's room. He saw her sitting at the windowsill, as usual, looking over to him as he closed the door behind him. She smiled, knowing full well that she could always count on him. Walking over to her, Jack hugged Vanessa, who hugged him around the waist, burying her face into his chest, crying.

Jack held her tightly, placing his cheek on top of her head as he made shushing sounds to soothe and calm the girl in his arms. How many times has he done this when Bobby wasn't around? How many times has Vanessa come to him in need or comfort when their oldest brother was busy?

"Why can't they just understand that I love them just as much as my own blood brothers?" Vanessa cried, trying to control her shaky voice. "You guys were able to fill in that empty void that _he_ left in my heart. That will never change."

"It's just a hard thing for us to take in, baby girl." Jack said, using his nickname for her since they were kids. "We just don't want to see you get hurt or worse. We just want to protect you after what happened with Victor Sweet."

Vanessa could only nod, her voice too shaken and full of anger to say anything else. Jack continued to hold her, letting the young woman cry until all the emotions she was feeling left her. In a way, he understood her, probably due to their close age. But also because he knew how it felt to hold in so many and so much emotion inside. It was never good for it will only lead to trouble. He should know, he went through it almost five years ago.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long, I kinda went crazy spending my spring break and time out just relaxing. Will, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Vanessa stood before the stove, waiting for her water to boil so she could have her morning coffee. Having only woken half an hour ago, the young woman made a mental note of what was needed to buy at the groceries. To Vanessa, it seemed as though the day, or at least the morning, couldn't get any worse. She woke to a splitting headache, having left her hair up in a ponytail the night before and nearly slipped on the tile floor of the bathroom after showering.

But at the moment her mind was blank as she put her hair up into a ponytail, going over her mental list of things to get. She was then reared out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps going down the stairs and though it was Sophie coming down to make breakfast for Angel.

"I'm going to the groceries, Sophie, you need anything?" Vanessa asked out loud. "Besides condoms?" She added as an after thought.

"Knowing them, they probably do." A familiar voice said behind her.

Vanessa tensed at hearing Bobby's voice. She didn't dare turn around or say a comment back, angered and hurt by what happened yesterday. Seeing the water boiling, Vanessa turned off the stove and took hold of the pot. She poured the water into her thermos cup. Bobby leaned against the doorframe that led into the hallway and the kitchen, watching his younger sister stir her coffee before placing the top close. She walked over to the sink with the pot and washed it off with cold water, the steam rising a bit.

Bobby walked into the kitchen in hopes to speak with her but Vanessa merely walked passed him and down the hall. She put on her gray sweater, grabbed her purse, and walked back into the kitchen without as so much a glance towards the older Mercer. Vanessa took hold of her coffee and walked out the back door. Bobby watched his baby sister through the window, watching her get in and driving away.

He swore under his breath, slamming his fist on the sink. Bobby knew that he hurt Vanessa yesterday but she made foolish decisions in the past and had hoped that she learned from them. But after what she announced yesterday, he could see that Vanessa didn't.

"Still mad about last night?" Angel asked as he walked in to the kitchen, having seen what happened.

Bobby turned around, glaring at Angel before walking over to the fridge and opening it. But as he looked inside, he remembered the reason Vanessa went out so early was because there was no food. Bobby slammed the door and walked out of the kitchen. Angel shook his head, sighing. Sometimes they were all too protective over Vanessa because of her past but out of all the brothers only Jack was able to see her point of view before any of them could get over their hotness and stubbornness.

'_The calm and collected wannabe rock star.'_ Angel thought with a shake of his head and a smile.

Angel only figured that Jack understood Vanessa more was because of their close age and for the fact that Jack stayed long enough after everyone left the house to do their separate things. Vanessa had no one else to be comforted by when Bobby left, only Jack. If only the three other brothers had the same cool minded while their baby sister did something foolish there wouldn't be so much anger between any of them.

But as it is, Vanessa is giving the silent treatment to the three oldest brothers while she talked freely to everyone else.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

—Vanessa—

The youngest Mercer was look through the cereals, trying to keep her mind and anger away from her brother so she wouldn't snap on some poor unsuspected person.

"By the way you're scolding at the poor cereal," a voice said amused, "that it didn't go too well with your foster brothers?"

Vanessa grabbed _Lucky Charms_ and _Special K_, throwing them into the cart.

"You guess right, Lobo." She turned and started pushing the cart down the aisle, Dario walking next to her. (…Wolf.) "They can never see my reasons to what I do. They always think that my reasons are stupid. Jack is the only one who saw why I want you and Terence to meet them."

Dario hugged her shoulders and kissed her hair. "They're just protective of you since Diablo is working with dad. I would be protective too." (…Devil…)

Vanessa growled at the back of her throat and walked down another aisle, looking at the different meat. She stopped nearby and reached into the cooler, pushing aside the top meat packets.

"I know they're protective but I'm getting sick of them not trusting me or my judgment." She told her brother seriously and annoyed.

"It's not that we don't trust you, Nessa," A voice said behind them.

Vanessa dropped the ribs and turned to see Bobby standing a few feet away, his hands in his sweater's pocket, glaring at Dario, who was glaring back.

"We just don't want you to get hurt again, that's all." Bobby explained.

Vanessa cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable at the moment. Her heart was racing as she looked back and forth between her brothers.

"Bobby, this is my older blood brother, Dario. Dario," Vanessa squeaked, gulping nervously. "This is Bobby, my older foster brother."

The two shook hands, pressing down on each other to show their strength. Vanessa only shook her head and continued walking down the aisle to finish grocery shopping. Bobby sees this and lets Dario go, walking after Vanessa on her left side.

"Nice to meet you too," Dario muttered, walking on Vanessa's right side.

"Are you guys done playing the macho man?" Vanessa asked, pointing to Dario to get the pork chops.

"Why exactly are you here? How'd you fine Vanessa?" Bobby demanded.

Vanessa looked over to her brother. "Not here, Bobby." She hissed, looking around.

"I'm here because I wanted to see my baby sister again." Dario told him angrily. "And I went to the Foster program in Texas, asking them where they took my sister."

"Why did it take you so long to find her?" Bobby asked.

"Because our father had spies all over Houston and Santa Maria, Texas, Terence and I had to be careful with who we spoke to and when." Dario told him in a low voice. "Plus Vanessa changed her name to Mercer."

"Terence is the youngest of the three boys, older than me." Vanessa informed Bobby. "And Zamora is our surname."

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "So neither you or… Terence is on your father's side?"

"No, just Leon," Dario said with much hatred. "Although he's our brother, we don't care what happens to him."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something more but Vanessa interrupted.

"Look, let's do this at the house, please!"

Dario and Bobby glared at each other before looking over to their sister who was pleading them. They both sighed, glaring at each other once more.

"Fine." They said in unison.

Vanessa smiled. "Good, now take this list and go get what we need." Vanessa told them, handing the piece of paper to them. "Be nice." She added, walking away.

The two men looked at each other then down at the piece of paper that Bobby held. They quickly scanned over the list and nodded in unison.

"I'll get all the dry products." Dario said, walking down the aisle in front of him.

"I'll get all the liquid products." Bobby said, walking down the opposite of his sister.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

—Outside the supermarket—

"Where exactly did you leave Pollito, Toro?" Vanessa asked as she and her brothers put the groceries into the trunk of her car. (…Chicken, Ox?)

Dario took hold of the empty cart as Bobby closed the trunk, staring at Dario expectantly.

"He's at the hotel we're staying."

Vanessa nodded and looked over to Bobby, giving him her best pouting look she can muster. Bobby sighed in annoyance and nodded, Vanessa hugging him. Bobby hugged her back, looking up at Dario.

"You and Trent—"

"Terence." Vanessa and Dario corrected.

"Whatever, you guys can come by the house today. We'll talk then." With that said, Bobby kissed Vanessa's head. "See you at home, I'll call Jerry."

And he walked away towards his car. Dario smiled down to his grinning sister.

"Just tell me how to get there and we'll be there as fast as we could."

Vanessa nodded, hugging her brother, happy that all her brothers could finally meet and hopefully get along for her sake. After giving him the directions, Vanessa watched her brother take the cart over to the returns and got into her car.

"Diosito mió, por favor ayúdame este día. Que mis hermanos se llave bien." Vanessa prayed underneath her breath. (My God, please help me this day. That my brothers get along.)

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Short, I know but next chapter will be longer and full of drama, trust me! I hoped you all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

—Mercer Home—

Vanessa, and with the help of Sophie, had outdone herself by cooking her two blood brothers and her four foster brother's favorite dishes. She was worried of how things would turn out and was too nervous to even think clearly. And Sophie had noted this and sent the younger girl off to take a nice, long bath. But Vanessa couldn't for the life of her (and only having one bathroom in the entire house), so she settled into taking a long hot shower, which she would be paying the water bill that month.

Now sitting at the edge of her bed with a towel wrapped tightly around her cold form, Vanessa was brushing out all the knots from her hair after blow drying it. She was also looking at the pile of clean clothes in her blue basket, wondering what exactly she should put on without any of her brothers arguing of the disapproving look, although it would help for them all to agree upon such matter and possibly get along afterwards.

Giving a small sigh, Vanessa placed the brush aside on the bed and stood up. The winter wind blew inside but she did not notice and kneeled next to her basket. Though she begun to lose her concentration on her clothing as she started to hear the arguments of Jeremiah and Bobby downstairs. They were fully yelling, the whole block probably hearing them.

Not really caring what either of her brothers would think about her clothes, Vanessa took hold of a white long-sleeved shirt with a v-neck line and a pair of baggy jeans that hugged her hips.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

—Living room—

"You've fucking gone crazy, Bobby!" Jeremiah yelled, saying the curse word in a rush whisper so his daughters wouldn't hear. "Why the _hell_ would you now agree to what Vanessa is doing?"

Bobby, who was sitting down at the couch, drinking budlight, looked calmly at the second oldest.

"Because I met her older blood brother at the market, that's why."

"What?" Jeremiah asked surprise.

"And what happened?" Angel asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Nothing really happened since Vanessa sent us off to gather the groceries." Bobby took a sip of his beer. "But Vanessa asked us to wait for tonight to talk and we both agreed."

Jeremiah could only shake his head, not able to believe what he was hearing.

"Just hear them out, baby." Camille said, having heard the whole conversation.

"Wouldn't you want your foster siblings _and_ your blood siblings—if you have any—to get along?"

Jeremiah sighs once more before nodding his head. "But if those bastards even hurt Nessa…!"

"We kill them." Angel, Bobby, and Jack said in unison.

The brothers looked up when they heard the stairs creaking beneath weight. They saw Vanessa looking at them confused, walking to the entrance of the living room. She looked around to Angel and Jeremiah, the only two brothers whom she had not heard them agreed to letting her blood brothers come over for dinner. She waited, almost gulping, as the tension in the living room was high.

Angel then stood and walked over to his sister, hugging her. Vanessa sighed inaudibly, hugging him back tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Angel nodded and went back to his chair. Vanessa looked over to Jeremiah, who sighed with a roll of his eyes and walked over to her. He hugged her, kissing her temple.

"They better not do anything to hurt you." He whispered to her.

"They won't." She told him confidently.

Letting her go, Vanessa smiled at her brothers before walking down into the kitchen to help Sophie and Camille with the rest of dinner. The brothers only looked at each other before going back to the hockey game that was going on, although none paid much attention to it.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

—Elsewhere—

"What the hell do you mean that my other sons are here?" A man in the shadows yelled angrily, glaring at the quivering man before him.

"Scouts reported Dario speaking with your daughter inside her classroom not but a few days ago." The man said in a squeaky voice.

"They are going to ruin my plans!" The shadowed figure growled. "Keep on eye on them, Jackson; I'll give you the message to kill them."

Jackson bowed his head before walking out of the room as quickly as he could. Another figure emerged from the shadow corner to stand next to the man by the desk.

"What do you think we should do, father?" He asked, looking down at the man sitting down.

"Keep track of your brothers, Leon; we don't want them missing this up for all we've gone through."

Leon nodded and walked back into the shadows, disappearing. The man only leaned back on his chair, glaring at the picture of his daughter when she was working on his desk.

"¡Pendeja estupida¡Esta igual como tu puta madre!" He whispered coldly into the darkness. (…stupid! You are just like your whore of a mother!)

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

—Mercer Home—

Vanessa paced back and forth in the kitchen, wringing her hands together. Sophie and Camille looked at the poor girl with sympathy, not knowing what to say to her. Camille looked at Sophie, who looked at her at the same time, before walking up to the younger girl and taking hold of her shoulders so she wouldn't pace anymore.

"You have to calm _down_, Vanessa; everything will be fine; just you watch." Camille told her.

Vanessa shook her head, continuing to wring her hands together. "I can't, not until all this is over and I know that all of my brothers hadn't killed each other off."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and the whole house went silent. Vanessa stared down the hall to the door, her heart beating quickly. Gulping down the worried lump in her throat, Vanessa walked slowly down the hallway, feeling as though she were on death row. She looked into the living room and mouthed 'No guns!' to her brothers before turning her attention to the door.

Clearing her throat, Vanessa opened the door and smiled at her oldest brother. Dario smiled back and hugged his sister, making her walk backwards so that they could enter the house. Letting his sister go, Dario turned to the other man that entered after them, closing the door behind him. Vanessa looked from Dario to the man, shaking her head in surprise when he turned to face her.

"Oh my God, Pollito¡ya no estas delgado!" She said with a laugh, going over to hug him. (…Chicken, you're not skinny anymore!)

She laughed even more when he spun around with her before letting her go. Vanessa smiled looking over the youngest, but older then her brother. He was as tall as Dario with blonde/brown hair that was neck long and wavy. His eyes were honey brown, which he had inherited from their mother. He was lean, muscular, and tanned just like his brother and sister. He wore a tight black shirt that showed off his biceps with blue jeans covering white Nike shoes. Dario wore a black long coat, hiding his white shirt, wearing blue jeans covering his DC shoes.

"Well… dinner _isn't_ quite done but this will give you the chance to meet my other four brothers." Vanessa told them nervously.

Turning around, Vanessa took a deep breath and walked into the living room, her heart beating as fast as the day Sweet had captured her. The four Mercer's all looked up at Vanessa and her brothers, Jack the only one who wasn't really studying them.

"Guys, these are my blood brothers, the oldest Dario Zamora and the second youngest, Terence Zamora." Vanessa cleared her throat once more, pointing to the couch. "Guys this is Jack Mercer, the youngest of the boys, Jeremiah, the second oldest, Angel, the Second youngest, and the one that looks like he has an attitude (which he does) is the oldest, Bobby. Although Dario and Bobby already know each other." She whispered to herself.

Jack looked around, noting that none of his brother were going to say or do anything so he stood and walked over to them.

"Nice to meet you two." He said, shaking their hands.

"Likewise." Terence said back, trying to be nice.

Vanessa rubbed her palms together, looking at her stepbrothers worriedly. Bobby sighed as Angel nodded, standing.

"You guys want something to drink?" Angel asked.

"We got _Budwiser_," Bobby eyed Terence before adding, "or milk for the kid."

Terence glared at Bobby as Dario smirked, placing a hand on his younger brother.

"I'll have beer, thanks." Dario told Angel.

"I'll also have a beer." Terence said, glaring at Bobby.

Angel nodded and walked through the dinning room to the kitchen. Vanessa sighed in relief, glad that three out four of her foster brothers were being nice to her blood brothers.

"Why don't you guys sit down?" Vanessa said as she walked over to the dinning room to pull up some more chairs.

Dario sat next to Jack on the couch as Terence sat down on the arm chair Angel sat a few seconds ago. Jeremiah sat down on the chair but Vanessa decided to stand, still not able to subside the nervous feeling she was feeling in her gut. Then Daniela and Amelia came running past her and over to their father, staring at Terence and Dario closely.

"Daniela, Amelia, I would like you both to meet my brothers, Terence and Dario." Vanessa told them with a smile, pointing at each of the brothers.

Daniela frowned in confusion, looking at their aunt. "But I thought daddy and the others were your brothers?"

Jeremiah smiled at his oldest. "Don't you remember me that your grandma adopted me and my brothers and sisters?" Jeremiah nodded to Dario. "These are Aunt Vanessa's _blood_ brothers."

"Oooh," Both girls said, looking back and froth between the two new men.

Vanessa smiled as she looked to her right, Vanessa and Camille standing behind Jeremiah and the girls, Camille hugging Jeremiah around the neck.

"Guys, this is Camille, Jeremiah's wife, and Sophie, Angel's girlfriend." Vanessa introduced them.

They both nodded or held up a hand in greeting to one another. Angel came back from the kitchen and handed the Zamora brothers their beers. He walked between Vanessa and Camille to stand behind Sophie, hugging her from behind.

"So… do you guys have a family or any girlfriends?" Camille asked, trying to make conversations.

Vanessa looked over to her brothers, looking more amused at Dario who choked on his drink and was now coughing, wiping his chin. Jack slapped his back, also with an amused look. Vanessa looked to her other brother with a raised eyebrow, Terence only smiling at his older brother before looking at his sister.

"Dario has a fiancé," He told them.

The girls made 'Oohing' noises as Sophie and Vanessa whistled. The group laughed as Dario turned red from the attention and took a long sip of his beer.

"How is she? Is she nice? Pretty?" Vanessa asked, leaning against the door frame.

Dario nodded, clearing his throat. "Ya, she's beautiful and nice. She has almost the same personally as mom…" Dario whispered the last part, knowing that Vanessa doesn't really remember her biological mother. "Only Jessica isn't shy or soft spoken."

Vanessa smiled at her brother. "Here names Jessica?"

Dario nodded, smiling at the memory of his fiancé. "Jessica Nordeman."

"And when are you going to marry her?" Vanessa wanted to know.

Dario looked down with in sadness, Vanessa losing her smile. She looked between her two brothers, wondering why they have grown silent.

"What's wrong?" She asked them quietly.

Terence looked up to his baby sister with a small shrug. "Dario won't marry Jess until…" He trailed off, looking over to Dario.

Dario sighed, looking up at Vanessa. "Not until dad's behind bars and _Diablo_." He said darkly.

Everyone but the three blooded siblings frown in confusion at the other person. It was Bobby who spoke up first, since it concerned _his_ baby sister.

"Who the hell is _Diablo_?"

Terence looked over to Bobby with an almost dark look. "Our other brother, the second oldest,"

"You have _three_ brothers?" Angel asked, looking at Vanessa.

Vanessa nodded, shaking her head. "Yeah… his name's Leon."

"And he took our _father's_ side after all that he's done." Dario told them with a shake of his head. "He rather follow _dad_ then our mother."

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long, I had a major writer's block. Well, I hoped you all liked this chapter, and if there is any mistakes sorry, I was up late writing it! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Having heard enough of Vanessa's father and brother, Bobby stood up from his seat, gaining everyone's attention towards him.

"Let's eat, I'm starvin'!"

Everyone agreed and all stood from their seats, piling into the small dinning room. Albóndigas, chicken enchiladas (some without chile for the two young girls), orange rice, fruit salad, and regular salad adorn the table, as well as the kitchen as there was no more room on the table. The four adopted brothers whistled at the sight, their eyes wide in awe.

"You guys outdid yourselves." Jack said, taking his seat.

Camille smiled, looking over to Vanessa and Sophie. "Sophie and Vanessa did the main courses. I just did the salads."

"But you helped out with the albóndigas." Sophie said with a smile.

"Daniela and Amelia also helped me with the enchiladas, though they kept out of the chile." Vanessa said with a laugh.

The others laughed along with her, the two girls blushing but smiling.

"Let's say grace and then dig in." Camille said.

Everyone joined hands and bowed their heads. Bobby gave a small prayer before everyone sat down. They passed around pots and bowls, serving themselves their own share. The dinning room was quiet as everyone enjoyed their dinner. But soon the silence was interrupted by the two girls talking to their parents, and whoever else wished to listen to their stories, of how their day went.

Then the talk went to embarrassing stories of the Mercer siblings while they were growing up, then to the conclusion of how they were all brought together by the death of their mother. Both Dario and Terence were angered that their sister was almost killed and raped because of this man—now dead thanks to the Mercer brothers (though Dario and Terence really wished that they could have had some help with it)—named Sweet.

But the Zamora brothers were also grateful that this adopted family, despite their sister's past, had taken care of her like they would have. They noted just how happy Vanessa really was with these four men and they couldn't possibly take their baby sister away from these men that had become her brothers as well. The old stories of the past proved that.

Yet it still didn't mean that they were going to give up in seeing or being with their sister. Yes, it has taken thirteen years to find her once again but don't they deserve a second chance to be a family as well? Would the Mercer brothers let them be a family, a _bigger_ one seeing as Vanessa might not change her name any time soon.

"What exactly are you two planning in taking care of your father?" Bobby asked, wanting to get this over with.

The food was almost done and the conversation was beginning to ease back to silence. But there was no doubt in the Mercer brother's mind that Vanessa's blood brothers came all this way to find their sister, although they _were_ looking for her.

Dario and Terence looked at each other. But neither spoke up just yet, Dario's gaze easing over to the two girls who waited happily for the reply. He smiles at them, Daniela and Amelia smiling back. Noting this, Camille clears her throat, looking at daughters with a smile.

"Why don't you guys go eat in the living room, hmph?"

Knowing that they can't listen to the answer, both girls got out of their chairs and took hold of their plate and cup. They walked into the living room, turning on the television.

"We were going to go to him and pretend that we were on his side this whole time." Dario told them. "That way we can get close to him again and find some way to bring him down."

"We were going to tell our father that we have been running from the cops and looking for Nessa." Terence took hold of his cup. "We have an inside man that could do a 'background' check on us and tell him that what we said was accurate."

The group all took this in, but Vanessa was the most worry seeing as their father was far more dangerous now then he was thirteen years ago. She didn't have to see him face to face if he were since he contacted Victor Sweet to take her to him.

Vanessa was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Angel take hold of her left hand. He gave a slight squeeze, a motion telling her that everything will be all right.

"How long do you think it will take him to trust you two?" Angel asked.

The Zamora brothers looked at each with uncertainty, which proven the Mercer brother's their uneasy thoughts.

"You don't know." Jeremiah said with a small scoff.

"Let's talk about something _other_ than our father." Terence decided, wanting to stray from the topic for one night.

Everyone else seemed to feel the same, as they didn't want to ruin this nice family reunion.

"How'd you met Jessica?" Vanessa asked her oldest brother. "And when?"

Dario turned slightly red but smiled at the memory. "I accidentally kissed her when a cop car rounded the corner in Houston two years ago. I figured there was no harm done since I wasn't going to see her again." Dario sighed with a shake of his head.

Terence in turn laughed, getting everyone's attention. "But as luck would have it, it turned out that Jessica was actually the daughter of one of Tío Jamie's clients that worked with him."

Dario shook his head. "They just moved to Houston to be closer with the company and our tío wanted me to show her around the city." He shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "Time passed, one thing led to another and now, a year later, we're engaged."

"Aww, that's so romantic!" Sophie said with a wishful sigh.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Thanks man, now she might be thinking about wedding plans and shit."

Everyone laughed as Sophie smacked Angel's arm with a huff. Vanessa turned to Terence, raising a curious eyebrow at him.

"¿Que?" He asked his sister, a bit worried. (What?)

"What do you mean '¿Que?'? Do you have anyone back in Houston?" She asked almost giddily.

Terence rolled his eyes. "No, why would I want to be tied down with someone?" He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms a smirk on his lips. "I like being single man, I get more chicks."

As the men, but Dario, agreed to this, the women smacked their husband, boyfriend, and brother, arguing with them that it wasn't right. Glaring at both Jack and Bobby, Vanessa turned back to Terence, glaring him as well. But he merely just grinned back, trying not to laugh. But before they could continue talking, the door bell rings. With a sigh, Vanessa stands.

"I'll get it."

She quickly walks through the living room and to the entrance. Looking through the peep hole, Vanessa smiles and opens the door. There stood Seth in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, holding a bouquet of red lilies. He held them out to her, grinning at the girl before him.

"Oh, Seth, they're beautiful." Vanessa said as she took the flowers from him.

She kissed his right cheek before letting him inside, closing the door behind him. She smelled them, not able to stop smiling at the older man before her.

"What brings you around here?" She asked softly, motioning the stairs.

They both sat down, Vanessa giving a look to her nieces, whom giggled and moved away from sight.

"I know you said that you were fine after yesterday but I just wanted to come by and make sure." He told her truthfully, placing a strand of hair behind her right ear.

Vanessa blushed, looking down at the lilies in her hand. She felt Seth make her look up at him, caressing his fingers along side her jaw line.

"If you ever need anything, Vanessa, ask me please." Seth smiled slightly. "I'll do what _ever_ it is that you want me to do… and I'll promise to keep you safe from harm, _always_."

With that said, Seth leaned forward, capturing Vanessa's lips with his. Vanessa closed her eyes, placing her left hand to his right cheek. She smiled into the kiss, feeling happiness for the second time that day. But the two parted quickly, blushing in embarrassment when they heard Amelia and Daniela 'Oohing' and giggling.

Seth looked over his shoulder, smiling as Vanessa chuckled, looking down.

"Are you going to marry Aunt Vanessa?" Daniela asked innocently.

"What?" Six male voices cried out from the dinning room.

Vanessa and Seth quickly stood, Vanessa's six brothers rushing into the entrance. The two young adults were as red as tomatoes. Seth was taken back to see Dario and Terence, wondering who they were and why they were giving him death glares along with Vanessa's foster brothers.

"S—Seth, these are my blood brothers, the oldest Dario Zamora and the youngest, but older than me, Terence." Vanessa cleared her throat nervously. "Guys this is Seth Leon—"

"Aunt Vanessa's _boyfriend_," Amelia said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" The brothers all cried out again, glaring a _both_ blushing adults.

"Oh, leave them alone, you guys!" Camille said sternly, rolling her eyes.

Sophie walked up behind her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yeah, let Vanessa have a boyfriend. You guys never let her had one when you were around."

Camille nodded, hugging Jeremiah. "Besides, she didn't have one when you guys left; she was _that_ loyal." She pointed out.

Bobby crossed his arms, continuing to glare at a sweating Seth. "What do you guys think?" He asked all the guys.

"I say we give him a test." Angel said.

"What kind?" Dario asks.

The men but Jack and Terence begun to talk all at once, trying to agree what kind of test they should make Seth do. Rolling his eyes, Terence stepped forward, knowing that this wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Why are you seeing our sister _exactly_?" He asked him.

The other men all shut up, waiting for Seth to answer. Jack also took a step forward, crossing his arms and eyeing Seth.

"And what _are_ your intentions with our baby sis?" Jack asked him.

Seth cleared his throat nervously, hoping to say the right thing so as to not anger _any_ of her brothers. Exhaling slowly, Seth looked down to take hold of Vanessa's hand, which she looked up at him with an encouraging smile. He faced the six men with his head held high.

"I'm seeing your sister because she is an interesting person to be around with. She is beautiful, and I love her personality. My intention with her is so far to get to know her more." Seth smiles, looking down at the blushing woman, "Because she's a mystery I wish to solve."

Angel sorted at this, getting everyone's attention. "Man, _all_ women are mysteries! You're _never_ going to solve them; that's the whole point!"

The men laughed, nodding in agreement. Both Sophie and Camille smacked their lovers, huffing in annoyance.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." The women said in unison.

As everyone laughed—besides the two girls who didn't really get it—Angel and Jeremiah tried to apologize, regretting what they said and agreed to. Shaking his head, Bobby looks over to Vanessa, who tilts her head to the side, looking at him with a faint smile as she awaits his answer. Bobby sighs, nodding his approval.

Vanessa smiles and walks over to him, hugging him tightly. She lets him go and turns to her other brothers. The others copy Bobby and all sigh, nodding. Vanessa smiled widely, looking up at Seth.

"Have dinner with us man, the women made too much damn food." Bobby invited.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier, Bobby!" Sophie told him, pushing his arm.

Seth walked next to Vanessa, taking her hand in his once more and followed them through the kitchen and into the dinning room.

This one dinner was better than any the Mercer's ever had in their lives. Telling old stories from two different families that was connected to one young woman.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Sorry to have taken so long, I had a major writer's block and I just started college and a new job! Will, I hoped you all liked this chapter! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

It's been three months since the incident with Victor Sweet and the coming of Vanessa's blood brothers. All of her brothers have been getting along very well, much to Vanessa's relief. All six of her brothers have been overprotective whenever Vanessa went to school or work, keeping an eye out for either Esteban or Leon or anyone that could have some kind of interest on their sister.

It's been a peaceful three months, but the Mercer's and the Zamora brothers knew all too well that when there's a mad man wanting to kill you, the peacefulness will _never_ last. Seth and Vanessa have also been getting closer, their relationship getting more and more serious each day.

Of course, the brothers were all over Seth whenever he was alone with their sister. But overall, they got along, as though Seth was already part of the family. Christmas was the usual—with the additional of Seth and Vanessa's blood brothers. This time, the holiday was far more special for everyone as the past Christmas' weren't at the best.

At the moment, Vanessa was wrapped in Seth's arms on the floor of her room, Seth's back against her bed. She silently read a fictional book, listening to Seth's even breathing; a sure sign that he was fast asleep. Vanessa felt sorry for him because he had to work all last night and came straight to the Mercer's home as soon as his shift was done.

Vanessa fed him, they spoke a bit about everything and anything, and then they went upstairs to her room to find a CD Seth wanted to borrow. Long story short, Seth fell asleep listening to the CD. Sophie and Angel got home a few hours ago and had stayed down stairs the whole time. The nineteen year old shuddered at the thought of what they might be doing.

The arms around her waist tightened, Seth inhaling sharply and deeply. Vanessa looked over her shoulder with a smile, closing her book, her right forefinger in the page she was just reading.

"Good afternoon." She whispered, pecking his lips with a quick kiss.

Seth smiled in return, chuckling softly. "Afternoon," he whispered back.

He sighed and nuzzled her neck, closing his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent of something made from _Adidas_. They stayed like that, Seth giving a long, sweet kiss to her exposed skin on her neck every once in a while. The silence engulfed them; not a single sound could be heard, even from the love birds downstairs. And the young couple did not mind it at all.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" Seth finally asked.

"Because you seemed so tired," Vanessa told him honestly. "Why didn't you just go straight to your home rather come here?" She asked.

Seth smiled, looking up at the young woman that he fell in love the first time he saw her lying in the ambulance truck.

"Because I wanted to see you," he told her honestly.

Vanessa blushed, looking away from him and to the window with the sun rays making it's way through the blue curtain. Seth moved a bit to make himself more comfortable but did not let go Vanessa for a second. She has told him about her fears of her other brother and her father. She told him that it wasn't like them to just let these things go, that they must be planning for something big if they're taking this long to do something to her or her family.

With a sigh of frustration and tiredness, Vanessa turned to look at Seth.

"I have to get to work in an hour."

Seth kissed her nose, making Vanessa twitch it in annoyance. "I'll take you _and_ pick you up."

Vanessa gave him a look. "I don't get off until midnight; don't you have work again tonight?"

"I'll pick you up on the ambulance and take you home."

Vanessa chuckled, but nodded nonetheless. With her dangerous father and brother still loose, no one wants to leave her side for a second.

"Fine, if it makes you feel better." She said teasingly, but honestly.

Seth smiled, kissing her. "It does." He whispered.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

—_Cradle_, midnight—

"Night guys," Vanessa said tiredly, holding up a hand to her boss and co-workers.

They all said goodnight, Vanessa walking out into the cool night air. She smiled to Mike, the night bouncer, standing next to him.

"Slow night tonight?" She asked.

Mike groaned, "Yeah, I'm so bored." He told her honestly.

Vanessa laughed, looking around for Seth to pick her up. It was a bit odd, in her opinion, that Seth was running late; unless he had an emergency but he would have called her to confirm it.

"Waiting for one of your brothers?" Mike asked, seeing a nice _Honda Civic_ pulling up into the parking lot.

"I guess I am now, Seth must've called one of them." She muttered mostly to herself before walking towards the car she knew belonged to Dario. "Night Mike,"

"Night Vanessa,"

As the woman got closer, she heard the door unlock and someone sitting in front. So she walked to the back right and opened the door. She looked back at Mike, smiling, before getting in. When she closed the door, it locked itself, making Vanessa frown to her brother. But her eyes widen in fear as she saw the one person she didn't want to see.

"Hello, dear sister." The deep voice drawled in hatred sarcasm.

"Leon," Vanessa gasped.

As he laughed, Vanessa went to open the door, screaming for help. But a hand covered her mouth, as an arm grabbed hold of her to keep her still. From the door, Mike saw a hand pressing against where Vanessa entered the car, as a muffled scream reached his ears. Before he could do anything, however, the car screeched away, driving awfully quickly and the opposite direction Vanessa lived.

"Shit!" Mike whispered before running inside.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Sorry if it's short and that I took so long to update. I've started working at McDonald's and I don't have time to write anymore! Will, I hoped you all liked this chapter, I tried to write more yesterday on my day off but I thought this would be a great place to stop it! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: It's been a _VERY_ _LONG _time since I've updated this story, I know, but this writer's block just won't let me go! I apologize for taking so long and keeping those who are still interested in this story in suspense. I finally got inspired by reading some BobbyOC fics, so thank you to all those author's for finding my writing for this story again.**

**Just so you guys know my writing has improved since I last wrote this story, so you will see a huge difference since the beginning. And I think this story will be ending soon, in three or four chapters. Oh, also, where there is a second scene with Vanessa you guys should play _Salvami _by Sonohra (http: / / www. youtube . com/ watch?v= nvC7zzxVS-Q). It's an Italian group and the words in English don't make too much sense, but I felt the melody and the lovely language was appropriate for the ending part. You don't have to listen to it, but I that last part of this chapter was inspired further by that song.**

**Sorry for the long author's note, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!**

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Bobby Mercer was having a good dream concerning of a past memory containing his brothers, his mother, and his sister at home eating dinner–which didn't contain too much eating, rather it was being thrown around. But the phone ringing interrupted that one peaceful moment as Bobby groaned in frustration, looking for the phone on the night stand to curse at the one who was calling.

"What the fuck! Do you know what fucking time it is, you stupid asshole!" Bobby had yelled into the phone. "Either someone better be dead or I'll be tracking you down and kill you myself!"

"_Sorry Bobby, but we have a problem!"_ Seth's voice was full of fear and panic on the other line.

Bobby woke up completely, wondering what exactly happened. He had never heard Seth's voice full of fear as he was at that moment. Bobby sat up straight in bed, frowning into the darkness. He turned to the digital clock nearby and noticed that it was time for Vanessa to have gotten off of work already.

"Seth? What's wrong? Is Vanessa with you?" Bobby asked desperately.

Fear gripped at his heart. Normally he wouldn't subject to the gut feeling he sometimes get, but when it came to his baby sister he couldn't help listen to it–especially with her bastard of a father and brother still out and about. Then Seth's next words caught at his heart, the fear becoming tenfold at what he was hearting started to sink in.

"_Mike, the door man at __**Cradle's**__, said that she got into Dario's car, but the thing is that he heard Vanessa scream and that the windows were tinted."_ Seth said hurriedly, trying his best not to let the older man hear him cry. _"I think that the other brother has kidnapped her."_

Bobby's heart gave a fearful leap, anger building inside him. He took hold of the anger, knowing that it was that one emotion that helped him get through his mother's murder and it would be the only emotion he would need to get his baby sister back. And despite what the other brothers want, Bobby knew that _he_ was going to be the one to kill their father, not them.

"Seth, stay there at _Cradle's_, we'll start from there."

And he hung up without a responds. Bobby quickly got up and got dressed, rushing out of his room as his heart wouldn't slow down. He yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing that once his words sunk into his brothers, they would immediately get dressed and get moving. He was also dialing Jeremiah's number at the same time, knowing that he would have to call the Zamora's brothers right after.

"Vanessa's father got her, get your asses up now!"

**77777777**

—Unknown—

Vanessa groaned, her head feeling heavy as her mind was both groggy and foggy. She couldn't remember what happened or where exactly she was at. Of course, that was due to the fact that she still had her eyes closed. Then a deep, menacing chuckle was heard from the woman's right.

"**You're finally awake, Shadow.**"

It was a statement rather a question. Vanessa's eyes snapped opened and stared at the darkness to the right of her. She slowly pushed up, schooling her emotions from showing as she saw dark eyes that glowed brightly from the sole light bulb shining just above her. But she knew very well who that man was, his voice always haunted her dreams, and she knew exactly what he wanted from her.

"My brother's are going to kill you when they find out I got kidnapped!" she told him in an anger whispered, trying hard not to show her fear.

The man laughed as another joined him. "I doubt Terence and Dario would do anything to their own family." Leon said with confident, walking next to their father.

Vanessa smirked evilly, as she said even more quietly, "I wasn't talking about them."

Vanessa's head snapped to the left, her right cheek burning with a sting. Her father had stepped forward and slapped her, but the young woman wasn't able to get the smile off her face. She knew that once her foster brothers have gotten word of what's happened with her they would stop at nothing to retrieve her–especially Bobby as he always took care of the family. And once he was pissed off, there's no stopping him.

"I will kill those men before they can even reach you!" her father hissed, a bit of fear behind his words.

Vanessa laughed, looking towards her father and brother with a renewed courage within her. Just that hint of fear in his voice was all the courage she needed to return to her family. She knew that her father and brother had seen how tough her brothers were–looked what happened to Victor Sweet after he ordered the kill on their mother? And from all the stories of the Mercer's past, who in their right mind would mess with them?

"Then you haven't studied my brothers as well as I've known them."

Her father's eyes flashed with hatred, taking a step forward only to stop by Leon's hand on his arm. He wanted to teach his daughter all the rules she had seem to have forgotten having lived with that wretched family for so long. But they would be leaving this town soon, and he will have all the time in the world to put her in the place that she truly belongs.

"Don't worry, Sombra, you're going to return to what you once were." Esteban promised her with a sneer.

He turned to a couple of men of his standing near the door and nodded. They all grinned as they walked closer to Vanessa, who set her jaw with anger and fear as they started to undo their belts and pants. She could only pray that Bobby will get to her on time or she will be stuck in this life-style for the rest of her life.

**777777777**

—_Cradle's_—

The four Mercer brothers, the two Zamora brothers, Seth, and Mike all stood in front of _Cradle's_ entrance, the six brothers all glaring at Mike. He had explained what had happened and how he knew that it wasn't Dario who had came to pick her up. But he told them what he had told Seth, both he and Vanessa had thought that Seth had an emergency and didn't have a chance to call her and had asked one of her brothers to pick her up instead.

"Why the hell did you just let her get into the car!" Bobby had yelled angrily, wanting to punch the man.

"We both had thought it was Dario who came in Seth's place." Mike argued his defense again.

Although he has heard the explanation, Bobby couldn't help but continued to blame the bouncer for not taking care of his baby sister better. Everyone in the bar knew that she was in danger and yet they somehow had captured her after all the precaution.

"Calm down Bobby, this isn't going to solve anything!" Jeremiah said calmly, though he desperately wanted his baby sister back too.

"Calm down? _Calm down!_ Our _fucking_ baby sister has been _kidnapped_ by a derange man who calls himself her father!" Bobby yelled.

He started to pace like a caged lion at the zoo or in the circus, wanting to do some damage to somebody. The anger continued to bubble over since the fear didn't want to leave him, trying it's hardest to take over instead. But Bobby didn't let it. He was fighting it tooth and nail. He needed the anger–_fed_ on the anger–to concentrate in finding the bastards.

Seth sighed, thrusting a hand though his hair. "This is all my fault! If I wasn't late getting here this would never have happened!"

Bobby stopped his pacing and looked at the younger man, making him nervous from the deadly look he was giving him. Seth respected the older man, but he was also fearful after all he's heard what Bobby and the other Mercer's have done–not just in the past but in the present as well. Not that he blamed them with what happened with Victor Sweet, but Seth was still a bit wary of getting on his bad side.

"It wasn't your fault, sooner or later this would have happened." with the glower look that seemed to be permanent on his face, Bobby looked at the group. "Now, I think it's time teach that asshole not to mess with a Mercer–_especially_ our baby sister!"

The group around them looked a bit queasy, not really liking the way Bobby was talking–then again, who did–once again. They knew and saw how Bobby was after the murder of their mother, now they can only imagine what he was going to do with the situation with Vanessa. However if it got their sister back perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to follow the oldest Mercer's plan..._again_.

It took several hours to understand what Bobby was trying to make out, but in the end, everyone saw what was going through Bobby's head. The three other Mercer's frowned at their brother, wondering if he has gone mental or not, while Dario and Terence thought over the plan in silence. They were all back at the Mercer's home, throwing out ideas to form a good one.

"That's your big plan? _Seriously_, Bobby, _that's the plan_?" Jeremiah questioned incredulously.

Sometimes Bobby had good plans–if sometimes a bit iffy–but he seemed to be off his rocker this time. Bobby thought it best to have guns blazing and gasoline pouring into wherever Esteban was hiding out to get to Vanessa. The bad part of this plan was that they didn't know how many men the man had or how fast they could get to Vanessa before they kill her.

Bobby frowned at him angrily, "Do you have a better one?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Your plan will only work _if we knew where Esteban was located_!"

"Not to mention how many men he has!" Jeremiah put in.

"There has to be someone you guys know that may be working with Esteban?" Angel asked the two quiet Zamora brothers. "Someone that you guys can trust?"

Both Dario and Terence looked at each other, trying to think of anyone who they might know that was working with their father. However, not a single name came to their minds, but an old plan did pop up from the back of their minds where they had buried a while back.

"We can always say we're sorry and we finally see the ways of our father." Dario said quietly.

The Mercer's all looked at them curiously, waiting eagerly to hear what they had in store.

**777777777**

–Unknown–

Vanessa moves away from the man once he finished, breathing hard from the beating she had received after he had raped her. It's been over thirteen years since what she had gone through in the last two hours with Colucci's group of five men that he brought. Vanessa was glaring at the grinning man as she painfully redressed herself, praying for her brothers to find her soon.

"Don't worry, my brother's are coming and they'll kill you and all those who did me wrong." Vanessa growled at them, satisfied to see the fear in their eyes.

The fear then disappeared and the man glared at her before smacking her. Vanessa gave a hollow laugh, holding a hand to her cheek.

"They aren't coming! They were glad to have gotten rid of you!" the man snarled.

Vanessa grinned, "Is that what your momma told you?"

"Bitch!"

The man went to hit her again, when a voice spoke up. "Enough!"

Colucci growled, pissed off that none of his men weren't able to break her, glaring at the young woman who was his daughter. Living with those four men had made her tougher than she was as a child. Luckily he was able to get the fake passports and names earlier that day, which was the reason he wanted to get back the woman who brought in more business than the ones he had at the other whore houses. They were located on the border of Michigan and Indiana so should the need arise to run when those four men and his two sons come looking for him, they can disappear again.

This time for good.

**777777777**

–Mercer's Home–

Once they had a plan set everyone went their separate ways within the house. The Zamora brothers decided to make the call to their father in the morning, as they all needed to get their head wrapped around the plan and not let the fear or anger take over their emotions. Not all of them could be Bobby in letting the anger in to help them through what needed to be done.

Instead of sleeping Bobby was in Vanessa's room, crying quietly, as he held an old beat up stuffed bunny that he had bought her a week after she had gotten to the house. He was looking down at the one eye the bunny had left, smiling back at him. The oldest Mercer had remembered how Vanessa carried that thing everywhere in the house and when she had gone with them outside and watched as they played.

When she started school she had left it, but as soon as she was home the bunny was right back at her side, talking to it about her day, and right at her side as she slept–whether that was her room or in his when she had a nightmare about her past. Wiping at his tears, Bobby brought the bunny to his chest, holding it tightly.

"I'm sorry Nessa, I should have been there instead of leaving the house. You and Jack needed me the most and I just abandon you like everyone else in your life."

From the other side of the door Angel and Sophie stood outside with concern, listening to Bobby as he continued to cry, both of their hearts breaking at the tough man who couldn't hold it in anymore. Although they had their ups and downs, Sophie respected Bobby and knew that he loved his brother's and sister, but watching this man who seemed so angry and tough on the outside crying for his sister broke her heart and made her respect him even more as a man.

"I'll get you back, Nessa, and I promise you that _no one_ will ever hurt you again. And if they do they're going to pay."

With that promise he broke down even more and laid sideways on her bed, smiling her scent from her pillow. He turned his face into it to block out his sobs, praying that he wouldn't lose another family member, let alone bury another one. Angel turned to Sophie and moved her to their room, deciding to leave Bobby to his own thoughts and demons, knowing that he would be beyond embarrassed if they knew that they heard his promises, let alone have seen him cried. Angel just hoped everything will be righted in their life again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Four days had gone by. Vanessa glared as the asshole who had finished raping her buckled his pants once more before leaving the basement. Once the door closed the light turned off, Vanessa sighing with annoyance. She stood and walked over to the only sink there was there, turning on the water so she was able to wash herself. She made sure that she didn't show any emotions except annoyance and boredom–mostly because she knew her father and brother that betrayed her and her two blood brothers were watching to see if they had broken her.

Vanessa wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. But inside she was really trembling, having thought that she passed all this crap her father had done to her as a child. At least she was now stronger to not let it get to her as easily as when she _was_ a child–and she had every right to thank Bobby and her other brothers for that. They taught her not to show any emotion to her enemy, and that's what she was doing.

Of course she now realizes that she will have to tell Seth about not only her past, but what her father was doing to her in the present. Hopefully he will understand and continue to stay with her, but she hasn't known him all that well to really figure out a reaction from him once she finishes her story–her history. It was a miracle that none of the bastards who had raped her not only as a child but in the present time didn't have an sort of STD–though that can be her father's doing as he knew that he got paid more for her body than any of the other captive women he has just because Vanessa was his daughter.

Once she had cleaned herself from the rape and the blood pouring from some of her wounds, Vanessa put on another nightgown, sitting on the cold hard floor to wait for another asshole to do whatever he wanted to her as she prayed for her brothers to come get her. Of course she knew that they would need to plan things right and do things correctly once they _did_ find her. Vanessa knew how Bobby planned..._most_ of the time he merely wings it, but still she knew that her brother would be doing careful planning once he and the others find out just how much fire and man power her father has.

With a sigh she begins to softly sing her mother's lullaby, hoping to distract herself from the boredom that she was still not used to, waiting for another asshole her father hires. She tilts her head back against the wall, wondering if either of her mother's were there with her or watching over her or if they were with her brothers in helping them guide them in the right direction.

In another room watching Vanessa waiting bored-ly from the television was her father and brother, glaring angrily. They had done so much damage to her, trying both physical and mental pains to break her, but nothing was working. She even took the beatings and the rapes from the clients Esteban had hired–but _nothing_. He slammed his fist on the desk, turning away from the image of his late wife.

"**We can always capture those bastards she calls brothers and kill them in front of her?**" Leon suggested to his father, "**That would surely break her!**"

Esteban narrowed his eyes, looking at his only son before slowly looking back to his daughter. "**Find the bastards and bring them back here. If we want to break this stupid bitch, killing the only people she loves in front of her would do that.**"

Leon grinned, giving his father a curt nod. "**I'll tell the group.**" he said before he left with that grin on his face.

**777777777**

In the last five days the Mercer brothers and the two Zamora brothers had finally been able to locate were Esteban Colucci had hidden too and come up with a plan to get Vanessa out without leaving any witness whatsoever. On their way to the border of Michigan and Indiana Angel asked the one question the Mercer brothers had all thought, but didn't really think to ask as they were worried for Vanessa.

"Why the hell do you guys have different last names?"

Dario looked back at Angel from the passenger seat. "Zamora is our mother's maiden name. We took that name in the day she died and when we found out that our father was a bastard asshole who dealt with drugs, prostitution, and whorehouses."

The three younger Mercer's all nodded, Bobby not really paying attention or caring all that much. All he thought about was Vanessa's safety and the way Seth had asked to come with them to help bring her back home. Bobby almost grinned, the kid had balls to tell him that he would shoot anyone to get to Vanessa, but Bobby knew better. He told the kid that he's seen what happens to a person who's never done anything bad in his life before. Not to mention that Seth was going in the right path and–despite what he was feeling for Vanessa, whether it really was love or not–doing anything remotely illegal would tarnish that career of becoming a doctor.

Although he reluctantly agreed Bobby eased his worries enough to let him know that they were going to bring Vanessa back in one piece. He now respected the kid even more and was all too happy that he was the one going out with Vanessa instead of some prick of an asshole. His thoughts were interrupted when they finally reached the town the bastard, Colucci, was hiding and was keeping their sister hostage.

Instead of stopping at a motel that would probably alert Colucci somehow, Bobby continued down the street as twilight approached, his brothers and the Zamora brother's questioning what he was doing. As per-usual Bobby didn't explain his method, merely continued on until he saw the tree lines on either side of the road and passing a gravel road that he knew wound its way to the house Colucci was in.

He continued about a mile down until driving safely into the tree line and through the spread out trees until he was able to park the car to hide it successfully. Cutting off the engine Bobby quickly got out, the others scrambling out after him, all too confused.

"Bobby, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Jeremiah, ever the level head one, asked confused.

Bobby stayed quiet, narrowing his eyes through the tree line as though he can already see the house from there–though he knew that it was at least a mile or two from the road. "I want to scout out the house first before we go, guns a blazing, into the asshole's home. We need strategies in and out of the place without getting ourselves or Vanessa killed in the process–as well as killing anyone standing in our way."

Everyone stared at Bobby as though he suddenly became two-headed and had never seen him before. He looked at them and frowned, scowling at them. Yeah, he knew he was hotheaded with the intention of winging things to make sure that it went smoothly when he had no plan and then most of the time it all goes downhill–but he still got the answers he needed, right? But this was different. This concerned their baby sister. Vanessa needed to get out of it all right or else Bobby knew that he would _definitely_ break down if he had to bury her.

She was all he had that had to concern their mother. Despite being adopted like the rest of them, Vanessa had picked up on certain things that Evelyn Mercer used to do and Bobby wanted to keep seeing it...even if it was on _his_ receiving end.

"This is _Vanessa _we're talking about!" Bobby stressed out to them, "I want to do things the right way, no winging it, no mistakes, no surprise, _nothing_."

Everyone–although still surprised with Bobby deciding to plan things–understood what Bobby was saying and nodded their agreement. They need to do this carefully, and plan it to the second if they didn't want things to get fucked up.

"Alright, let's hide the car and scout out the land." Angel said with a nod before the group started to pick up fallen tree limbs and what not to hide the car from sight.

It certainly was going to be a long night.

**777777777**

The next day Vanessa looked up at her father and brother emotionally as they raged on and on about her brother's not coming to get her. Leon told her that they sent out to get them so they can kill them in front of her but that they had scattered and disappeared without a care in the world about her. That they seemed almost relieved to get rid of a whore of a sister like her.

However Vanessa knew the truth.

Her brother's were close by and they were getting ready to attack. Of course she didn't voice it nor did she show any sort of emotion so as not to give away her brother's rescue plans. It was only a matter of days now–she _hoped_–and she would be forever free from the two bastards before her. Because knowing Bobby, _he_ wasn't about to let these two assholes live.

And with that simple thought she grinned at them without really meaning to, her father and brother taken aback by the simple grin. They didn't know what was coming or what the hell was going to hit them, but she was glad that she would be able to see their faces when it did and she would relish on the feeling of being free as she walks out those doors with her brother's surrounding her.

**777777777**

Dario looked up at Bobby as he pulled on a bullet vest that Bobby had stashed in the trunk of his car for some odd reason. The Mercer weren't all too surprised that their older brother had so many damn guns also stashed in the trunk of his car–"Where the hell did you get all of _these_ from?" Terence asked confused as he looked over the different guns–everyone doubling up on both ammo and multiple weapons just in case they miscalculated how many henchmen Esteban really did have.

It took all day but they finally came up with a plan that should come out on their benefit and everyone coming out of it alive. Save a scratch or two. They decided to wait until night fall to hit the bastard, seeing as it would take the sheriff twice as long to get to the damn place in the night rather during the day. Not to mention that the group had the cover of night to help them get passed through all the security points before until the fucking mansion they saw. The Zamora brother's were going to take Bobby's car back into town and park at a bar to call the guy they were supposed to call before he picked them up to take them to their father.

Hopefully things will run smoothly this time then when it did with Victor Sweet where Vanessa was _almost_ killed and buried alongside their mother. The Zamora brother's weren't going to bring in any weapons, knowing their father's guards were going to confiscate them before they even pass through the doors. So Jack had suggested that they bring a bag of extra weapons and ammo to give to the Zamora brother's once they get inside.

Everyone took deep breaths, giving a small prayer for what the night was going to bring them. Bobby took hold of the rosary around his neck that had belonged to their mother, giving a quick prayer and the ending prayer that she had taught them before putting it underneath his black shirt. Hopefully their mother would either be with them, taking care of them, or with Vanessa, making sure that nothing will happen before Bobby is able to get to her.

**777777777**

"**Did you really believe that I have forgotten about you after thirteen years, Shadow?**" Esteban asked his daughter with hatred, slowly pacing in front of her as he smoked his cigar.

Vanessa looked at her father with a raised eyebrow, "**Do you really believe that I actually give a fuck what you think?**" she asked in a bored, aggressive tone that she had seen and heard Bobby do over the years.

Vanessa laughed as her head snapped to the side, looking back up at her father's angry face. He was huffing as though he just ran a marathon. Apparently he had returned to the basement in hopes of breaking her himself with words and fists, but as the first day Vanessa took whatever he did to her with boredom or amusement. As soon as they were able to find the bastards that had helped raised her and kill them in front of her he will have Vanessa like the way she was as a child.

"**Those sons of bitches might not care about you anymore, Shadow, but I will find each and every one of them to bring them back here and kill them right in front of you!**" Esteban growled, grabbing a fist full of her hair as he pulled her up at him.

Vanessa continued to laugh, her eyes going cold as she said, "**My brother's will kill your men once they threaten them. Don't you remember what happened to the idiots Victor Sweet sent out to capture me and kill them?**"

Esteban's face turned even redder at the memory and slammed a fist into her face, letting her fall to the floor. Vanessa continued to laugh, throwing her hair away from her face, grinning up at her father as blood seeped from a wound that opened up near her eye. Before her father could do anymore damage the basement door opened and Leon came rushing down the steps.

"**Father, Dario and Terence are here to speak to you.**"

Esteban glared at his daughter, satisfied to see the fear flickering in her eyes at the mention of her brothers. "**I'll be right there**."

"Leave them out of this!" Vanessa cried, struggling to stand up as her father and brother started to walk back upstairs. "**Leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with this, it's between me and you! Colucci! Colucci!**" she yelled as high as she could.

But her father slammed the door shut, keeping her in the dark. Vanessa started to cry as she fell to her knees. She hoped that her performance was believable enough for her father and brother to talk longer with her brothers. And she hoped that they are here with her foster brothers and that they have a very damn good plan for coming out to see their father alone.

**A/N: Okay, I think two more chapters and this story is about done. Thank you all to those who had stuck with me and for everyone who had reviewed. I will make the last two chapters longer, I promise. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Shadow's Memories**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Dario and Terence stood before their father and brother with emotionless faces. They've been standing–or sitting on Esteban's case–trying to understand the other. Esteban's men had surrounded the fairly large room in case the two other brothers decided to try and escape–or an attempt to kill their boss. Esteban finally moved by lifting up his glass of dark colored liquid, draining half of it.

"**So, what do I owe the pleasure of my two bastard sons that went against me?**" Esteban asked quietly.

"**We finally understood your ways,**" Dario spoke, "**Being around that whore of a sister and those bastards she calls brothers made us realize that women are certainly weak sluts who are nothing better than being kept on their backs.**"

A slow, sinister, smile rose upon Esteban's lips, quietly chuckling as he stood. Leon stiffened in the background, narrowing his eyes at the scene before him. He didn't trust his brothers, and he certainly didn't want to be forgotten like when they were children–especially with how high along he is with his father's business.

"**Finally, my boys have come back to me after all these years!**" Esteban's voice boomed in the silent room, hugging Dario and Terence. "**And to think it only took for you to find your sister and be around her.**"

Terence shook his head, "**Apparently Leon took all the smarts with him if he saw your ways before hand as children.**"

Esteban laughed, turning back to his middle son as he wrapped his arms around Dario and Terence. "**Finally, our family is back together again. Leon, begin to show your brother's what it is that we do. They have a lot of catching up to do.**"

"**Dad,**" Leon bowed his head before walking towards the door. "You can follow me." he told them stiffly.

The brother's did so, knowing it was a matter of time before the fireworks begin.

**777777777**

–Outside–

Bobby patted Jack on the back when he took out one of Colucci's men quietly and swiftly before they quickly made their way to another one of his men. They weren't really used to using the silencers that Angel told them to use, but it was effective when they wanted to be quiet. Of course the jarhead was actually using his head in how to kill these guys from his time in the military, Angel using a sniper gun–which he got from somewhere in town–and killing the ones that were out in the open or on the balcony.

So far all was quiet within the house, the Mercer's knowing that the Zamora brother's were trying to get as much information about the mansion and the location where Colucci was keeping Vanessa. Killing one of the guards, both Jack and Bobby kneeled against the tree trunk they were at, carefully watching as the guards in front of the house were going down one by one by their skillful military brother.

Who would have thought that Angel was so patient and skillful with a sniper gun? He was as hotheaded as Bobby!

Once all the guards outside were taken out the four Mercer brothers waited for the signal to go inside and get Vanessa. They all knew that this was the most crucial part of the plan and they needed to be as patient and quiet for that damn signal. Jack looked to his oldest brother and wondered just how patient could Bobby wait. He had specifically told them that he was the one who was to kill Colucci whether the Zamora brother's liked it or not.

Despite that they were Vanessa's blood brothers, the Mercer's were _her_ brothers from the day she stepped into the Mercer household–and that made it Bobby's priority to kill the selfish bastard himself. Besides, he was the oldest out of the entire group, so his word goes!

Jack snapped his head back to the mansion at the sound of explosions on the second and third floors, followed by shots being heard on the first floor, watching and waiting like he knew his three other brothers were. It felt like hours–_years_, even–for that damn signal that will take the war inside. Jack and Bobby held their breath, their hearts beating as quickly as the night they heard Vanessa was kidnapped. Then they saw Terence opened the door.

That was all the invitation they needed as they all sprinted off their hunches and ran full force towards the mansion.

**777777777**

–Inside–

Leon stopped in front of the large staircase before the front doors, looking towards his oldest and youngest brothers. He had showed them the three floors that contained which girls by age and whatever illness they had. Unlike some of the other whore houses, their father had developed one where even the rich assholes that had some sort of STD can have sex with the girls that have a similar STD...to their age preference, of course.

Both Dario and Terence looked around the mansion, counting how many men there were posted just on the first level. Their bastard of a brother hadn't told them where Vanessa was located, but they had figured that their father had put her in the same place as when she was a child–the basement. But, of course, they didn't ask Leon as they didn't want him to be suspicious of them then what he already was.

Not that they cared, he wasn't going to live in the next five minutes that Dario and Terence were timing with the explosions they set on the locked doors when neither the guards or Leon were watching. It was a good thing that Terence had been good at making explosions, especially small ones that you couldn't really see.

"Why are you guys really here?" Leon finally asked in distaste. "You guys never gave a damn about our father."

Dario shook his head as he watched two guards coming from the side at Leon's hostile words, both he and Terence waiting carefully to strike. "**What's wrong, Leon?** Afraid that father would choose me to take over the business instead of you? **Especially after all these years of your trying so hard to be on his good side to be at the position you're at now?**"

Leon's hands fisted angrily, his eyes narrowing as his nostrils flared, wanting to hit his older brother. "**I have no problem of being kicked down from my position, **_**brother**_**. I'm more concerned that you and Terence really came here to get your revenge not be part of our family.**"

The guards came closer to Dario and Terence, both brothers smirking as Leon watched them suspiciously. Before anyone can say anything the whole mansion shook, Dario quickly knocking out the two men before shooting them. Terence shot at several of the guards running towards them as Dario turned back to Leon, pointing the gun at his stunned brother.

"**Looks like you were right, little brother**; we really came here to get our revenge and get our sister back."

With that said Dario shot Leon in the chest a couple of times before merely standing over his dead body emotionless. Blood seeped out from his wounds, staining the beautiful marble staircase. He looked up when he heard the Mercer's coming in, looking him over carefully.

"Vanessa wasn't in any of the rooms upstairs on this floor. Our best guess is that Esteban had kept her in the basement like when she was a child." Dario told them, nodding to the hallway on the right. "I saw a door with a dozen locks and a padlock on it; that might be lead to the basement."

With a nod, Bobby ran in the direction. "Get the other girls out and tell them to wait for the cops to get here."

Looking back at his brother and the other Mercer's, Dario sighed. "Jack and Terence stay here, start pouring the gasoline, and tell the girls to wait outside by the tree lines in case the house blows up from the gas line." he nodded to the other two Mercer's, "I can take care of the third floor if you want to take care of the second floor. There were more rooms then the third."

With nods of their own, Jeremiah took hold of the two gasoline cans and handed one to Dario before they started up the stairs. The Mercer's went left as Dario went right; shooting at anyone that pointed a gun at them or knew had to be with Colucci.

**777777777**

Bobby saw the door Dario had described wide open. He stopped by the wall, taking deep breaths, as he checked how much ammo he had left. He closed his eyes and gave a small prayer, hoping that his mother was with them that night and was going to help get Vanessa out of there safely. With a deep breath Bobby turned into the doorway and shot at the man that was starting to come up, quickly running down the stairs.

He carefully looked at the area near the staircase, pointing his gun at the dark areas nearby. On the last step near the dead body Bobby looked forward to see that Colucci held Vanessa in front of him, a knife to her throat. His eyes narrowed angrily at the cowardly action he decided to take, not once taking his eyes off the bastard that dared kidnap his baby sister.

"Colucci, you bastard," Bobby growled, his hands tightening on his gun. "We finally meet face to face."

**777777777**

Vanessa looked up at the ceiling at she not only felt the mansion shook, but also heard the large explosions. She frowned in confusion, wondering what was going on when it finally dawned on her. Smiling the young woman started to cry, knowing that her brother's had finally made their move, and that Bobby had kept his promise to come after her. Standing underneath the lone light bulb in nothing but the lacy nightgown her father had apparently bought for her to wear for the clients, Vanessa waited.

She suddenly shivered, not from cold, but from something bad happening. She didn't know why she felt that something bad could happen to not only her brother's, but herself as well, but she learned not to ignore it. She prayed that their mother and her birth mother would protect her brothers if it was finally meant for her to no longer live.

Hearing the door open Vanessa could feel her heart soaring, smiling widely, as she waited to see Bobby's face coming down those stairs. However her hope was crushed when she saw her father rushed down the stairs and towards her with angry narrow eyes, one of his body guards waiting for him by the stairs. Esteban took hold of her hair, pulling her head back as he growled angrily at her.

"Those bastards won't come near you if it's the last thing I do! Jackson, prepare the car!"

Jackson nodded and started up the stairs when a gun going off was heard, soon followed by Jackson rolling down the stairs, dead. Colucci growled and shoved his daughter in front of him, holding her by the waist with his left arm as he took out a dagger and positioned it at her neck. Vanessa held her breath, waiting to see who it was that had came after her.

Her heart started to hammer against her chest wildly at the sight of Bobby, his brown eyes turning cold at the sight before him. He had his gun pointing straight at her father, whom she felt begin to tremble just the slightest. Vanessa almost smiled smugly, knowing that her father feared this single man, as well as he knew that he was in deep shit if he and the others were able to not only find him but take his entire group by surprise.

"Colucci, you bastard," Bobby growled, his hands tightening on his gun. "We finally meet face to face."

Vanessa grunted in pain as her father tightened his hold around her neck, the knife digging into her skin slightly as she held back away. She didn't take her eyes off of Bobby, as she knew that he didn't take his eyes off of her father. The silence between was shattered by the cries and the shooting going on upstairs, but neither men seemed to notice, not wanting to look away or even breath.

"You wouldn't be able to get to me unless you want this _whore_ be bleeding to death on the floor." Esteban growled, narrowing his eyes at the younger man.

Vanessa could see Bobby's gritting his teeth as his jaw was shut tight in anger. She, like him, can see the truth in her father's words, but Vanessa also knew better. She knew just how talented Bobby was a gun–he kind of had to with just how bad their neighborhood really was when they were growing up.

"Bobby," she whispered, though she knew he heard as he looked towards her. "I trust you."

Bobby took a deep breath, nodding his head as he looked back at Colucci, his eyes narrowing even further with rage. "Nessa, baby, close your eyes and start counting to a hundred in your head."

Vanessa does so, closing them as tight as she could. She felt her father tighten both of his holds around her, counting slowly to a hundred in her head. Bobby exhaled slowly as he counted in his head himself, watching the bastard underneath the lone light bulb carefully. At ten Bobby pulled the trigger, killing Colucci in the head. He flinched backwards, the knife falling to the floor as he himself did as well.

Bobby lowered his gun as he watched Vanessa gasped from holding her breath, looking towards her brother. With a strangled sob she ran over to him, falling into his arms as she felt herself go weak from the abuse both mentally and emotionally. Bobby quickly wrapped his arms around her, helping her stand up straight, kissing her forehead and hair, holding back his own tears.

"Hey, hey, look at what I got here." Bobby told her softly, pulling back slowly.

Vanessa frowned at him as he pulled out an old, familiar, stuffed bunny that had seen better days. "Bobby," she sobbed, taking hold of the stuffed bunny and holding it close to her chest. "Oh Bobby, I keep forgetting you need a new eye and a good washing."

Bobby frowned, almost looking offended. "You named that damn thing after _me_?"

Vanessa nodded, looking up at him teary-eyed. "You were always there for me when I came to the Mercer household, and when I didn't see you at the house Bobby was always there to fill you in until you got home."

Bobby groaned, but not saying anything as he didn't want to upset his sister so soon after they rescued her. He quickly took off his brown leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before picking her up. Vanessa wrapped her left arm around his neck as she held on to the stuffed bunny close to her chest with her right, sobbing into Bobby's neck once more, knowing that the fear and the nightmares were finally over.

Bobby holds his sister closer to him as he starts up the stairs. His heart broke at every sob but held back his own tears, just grateful that he got to her just in time. As he walked into the main entrance to see his brothers and the two Zamora brothers waiting for him, he walks past them.

"Burn this shit down." he tells Jack over his shoulder.

Nodding Jack quickly lights one of his cigarettes as the others walk after Bobby. He inhales deeply, walking after them only to quickly walk backwards and throwing his cigarette into the puddle of gasoline. He watches as the flames quickly form and rush in all directions from where they poured the gasoline in the damn mansion. Jack turned and jogged over to his brothers, already feeling the fire from the mansion.

They walked past the large group of girls from all different ages standing near the tree line with blankets around them to keep them warm. They watched the men warily as they passed them without a second glance, Jack and Terence the only ones smiling softly at them. They all could hear the sirens coming ever so closer, the girls turning away from their saviors and to the burning mansion that was their prison and hell.

They were finally free all thanks to these mysterious men.

**A/N: Okay guys, I got one last chapter and it is the end. I actually already have it ready, so I will post it on Christmas. Again, thanks for everyone who stuck with me from the beginning, who was patient enough for me to update. I hope these last two chapters was good enough. Oh, during Vanessa's scene you should listen to _Through Tears of Joy_ by Orchestra Lunatica. Again you don't have to, but the music seemed to go well with that last scene. Anyways as always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last chapter I'm sad to say. But I am happy that I was able to finish it, even after all these years–and the years that I didn't update because of stupid writer's block. :) Thank you all for those who stuck with me from the beginning and waited, oh so, patiently for me. It may be short, but I didn't think a lot of talking was needed in the end. So Happy Holidays to everyone today and I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter and please don't forget to review one last time! Thanks.**

**Shadow's Memories**

**Epilogue**

After returning home Vanessa sat down with Seth the next day and explained her past and what had happened to her during those five days. Seth was angry, Vanessa saw that, and had felt her heart start to break when Seth quickly stood up, closing her eyes to hold back her tears. However she snapped them opened when she felt arms making her get up out of the chair. Vanessa cried into Seth's arms as he held her tightly against him, kissing the top of her head as he told her that everything was going to be all right and that he was grateful that she had told him, and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Bobby, who was listening from the hallway and kitchen section, sighed with relief. His respect for the younger man became tenfold as he had proved himself worthy to continue to see his baby sister. He was grateful that someone cared about his baby sister enough to look past what had happened to her.

"But if you have sex with her, I will kill you Seth, respect or not." Bobby told him seriously, Vanessa laughing as Seth paled slightly, telling him that he wouldn't dare.

Weeks passed by calmly and quietly, much to the Mercer's relief. Both Dario and Terence had moved to Detroit to be closer to their sister and her foster family, wanting to get to know her after the lost years because of the foster care system. Dario finally married Jessica and had brought her up to Detroit, much to her father's distress. Overall, everything was going smoothly for everyone with school and work and a new business starting up.

However things turned to the worst about three and a half months later.

Bobby had come home early and was passing the bathroom to change out of his work clothes when he heard crying. Entering the bathroom he saw Vanessa on the floor hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing. He kept asking her what was wrong as he hugged and rocked her. Finally Vanessa opened her right palm to show Bobby a stick with two pink lines.

It took a minute to understand but Bobby finally understood his baby sister's distress. He had held her tighter and kissed her head, muttering soothing words of comfort as she started sobbing once again. They sat there in the bathroom for hours until Angel came home, who then called the rest of their brother's, the two Zamora brothers, and Seth on Bobby's orders.

After telling her brother's and boyfriend the news, Vanessa was comforted by the support and love by her family. Even Seth stayed at her side, telling her that he will never leave her until _she_ was sick of him. A couple of weeks later Seth married Vanessa, the young woman moving into his apartment much to the brother's–especially Bobby–liking.

Now, six months later, Vanessa was crying and yelling with Seth by her side as she started to push, her brother's out in the waiting area. Bobby was the most nervous of the group and had resulted in him pacing the floor, annoying the nurses. When Seth finally came out nearly twelve hours later to announce he had a daughter Bobby and everyone sighed with relief.

Once the group was able to visit Vanessa and her daughter an hour later, Vanessa smiled to her family as Bobby came to her side and gently touching his niece's full head of dark brown hair. She was dark skinned and looked every bit like Vanessa, despite that she was just an hour old.

"I like you guys to meet Evelyn Mercia Leon."

"Hello there, Evelyn Mercia." Angel cooed softly, everyone looking at him as though he was crazy–especially his fiancé, Sophie.

"Why did it take so long for her to come?" Amelia asked softly.

Vanessa held back some tears, smiling softly, "Because she didn't want to come into this world unless it was on grandma's birthday."

Everyone, except Seth, the Zamora brother's, and Dario's wife Jessica, kept silent as they realized what Vanessa had just said. It was well past midnight, Vanessa having gone into labor at noon the day before. The Mercer family looked down at the baby girl and wondered if Evelyn Mercer's spirit was born into this child. Bobby looked down at his baby sister when she gripped his hand, having not felt her take his hand until she squeezed it in comfort. He blinked back tears and leaned down to kiss her forehead, then his niece.

"Welcome to the world of the Mercer's, Evelyn Mercia; I hope you're as strong and kind as your mother and grandmother." he told her softly, "Because you're going to need some fucking thick skin to be in this crazy ass family."

Evelyn Mercia gargled in her sleep, a small knowing smile appearing as though she knew a secret that no one else did. Just like Evelyn Mercer had done throughout the brothers and sister lives.

**The End**


End file.
